Bittier voices, silent tears, sweet discoveries
by crescent-starchild09
Summary: REVISING CHAPTER BY CHAPTER...first fan fic.. Serena returns to a world she abonded to become the Queen that everyone wanted only to discover she already was that person but in the heat of a new enemy she returns and must rebuild her past, Read and Reveiw
1. Bitter Voices

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

I don't own any rights to sailor moon, but I am willing to buy them, if I were rich enough to do so…. But this is my first story so bare with me

Chapter one:

The water from the shower felt relaxing but I wish that it would wash the memories of tonight far down the drain

Flash back

_It's been a year since my engagement to Darien, since everythings been GO! GO! GO! … _

_From the moment he purposed Luna came to inform him that the time was close for us to take the throne but we had to bring peace to the nations and the galaxy, since then there are meetings after meetings, Darien does all the talking, which is because I don't understand Politics..._

_I mean..Where is the compassion and love? They all want something.._

_But SERENITY had become Darien's passion, he was a focus driven man, I loved that about him but he spent every moment of his time on it, we hadn't even planned our wedding yet._

_But tonight was suppose to be special… I didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially Darien, who was giving his speech tonight, which would lead to the signing of SERENITY, the peace agreement that would set the stage for Darien and I to become King and Queen._

"She is ready!!"_ ... It was the voice of the hair dresser _

_I stood looking in the Mirror..._

_I looked amazing; the dress was white with silver shimmer and the back was breathtakingly mature, even for me, it was a deep U shape plunge that revealed my whole back .The material Clung to my body which wasn't the body of the 14 yr old Darien had meet 5 yrs ago. The dress clung all the way to my body until it reached my knees where it flared out into a medium train. It was beautiful!_

_My hair was let down from its usual odangos and it was pulled back, to reveal my facial structure, and all my golden strains were held in place with a hair contraption but there were curls that were all over and they flowed down my bare exposed back, that the dress created and it made me feel sophisticated and sexy_

"They are ready for your entrance Princess"

_I turned to the man that bowed to me and held opened the huge double doors that lead out to the long staircase that would ultimately decide my fateful descent into "Queendom Hood"_

* * *

"Where is she? She is ten minutes late and everyone is here already."

Darien was impatiently waiting for Serena and was verbally expressive of this to his best friend and general Andrew

"Relax buddy she's coming."… it was all that his friend could offer as comfort but the whispers of the crowd caught both of their attention and Darien looked up to see her at the top of the stair case, she looked radiantly beautiful…

"Serena"… he whispered stepping forward to announce her arrival and his place as her escort of the evening

'_**She is far beautiful than there are words express and air to breath.. I hope she just doesn't mess up!'**_ … these were Darien's last thoughts before he looked into Serena's eyes to gaze at her descent

_I saw him looking at me but my eyes meet the star case …where I freaked out… Breath I can do this, concentrate.... (memo to self, shorten stair case.)_

Serena started her decent down the stairs breathing and smiling threw gritted teeth, each step a victory and she meet his eyes again

_Those eyes said one thing to me_ **"Don't mess up"…**_I felt my heart break, but I smiled at him but "that look" made me feel more nervous than I already felt and I felt it. … 'YEAP! My shoe caught my dress'… and I was now in motion to falling flat on my face.'_

Serena watched as her most beloved friends and guest starred on in shock as their hands covered their mouths to conceal their horrid gasps

"_I blew it"… _she mentally chimed preparing to hit the marble floor

But Darien reacted faster than her fall and swooped her up in his arms, carrying her down the rest of the stairs

_To my surprise I heard cheers. I thought I was for sure hitting the hard marble floor! __He placed me down and reached out his hand and lead me into the main hall ._

_We walked into the Hall which was lined with all the Politicians, I did what Luna taught me to do which was to smile and nod and not look at anyone in the eye, that it was rude because it made them think that I was not humble._

_The only eyes I wanted to look in were Darien's _

The couple made their way down the line of people that had come to met them and behold their future King and Queen but Serena was nervous, she had never been around so many people watching her every move and she stumbled on the carpet but to recover she bowed to the general she stumbled in front of pretending that it was her initial intent,

"There is no need to bow my future queen ."

She looked up to see the General bowing

_I was so nervous…do I tell him to stop? I didn't know what to do! I just let out a nervous laugh and the General looked up at me, I must have been blush red with stupid written clear across my forhead_. _Darien must have heard my laugh because he ran over to the general and picked him up, whispering something in his ear, and the General just started laughing. I just Smiled and nodded._

_Darien griped my hand and gently but hurriedly led me to my sit, where I was placed down_

"Please Serena, just stay here and don't Move"… "I need to mingle with the other men; the girls will be over soon,"

"I…. I…"

"Serena Please….."

_I saw his eyes, he was embarrassed but he thought he could hide it and He kissed me and then left. I __wanted to focus but I could hear the chatter around me and I felt the bitter stings of cruel jealousy_

"She is beautiful but what a klutz"

"yeah all beauty no brains"

_I was about to turn around when I heard the girls approaching the table they all looked lovely..._

_I could see Darien chatting away with the Dignitaries, so I chatted away with the girls, then there was a loud trumpet announcing the start of the ceremony _

_I felt Darien's hands on my shoulders and he sat beside me, there were long speeches and I couldn't understand the politics. Then there was a loud applause, Darien stood up, and took his place at the microphone with me by his side..._

_Darien began his speech and 30 minutes later I could hear the crowd go wild... I was in my own head at that point and I could see the Peace agreement being brought out by Darien's soldiers, one of which was Andrew... he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back_

_Once the Document was placed on the table the Politicians, whose signatures were needed, were gathered around the "all important document"… I could see the flashes of cameras from reporters of worldwide papers that has been there to catch this historic moment_

_There were already 6 signatures down before someone said_....

"Princess, you are so quiet!!!.".. "What are you thinking?"

_Then everyone suddenly turned around to look at me._

_Darien stepped in and said that I was just happy but then the crowd demanded a speech,_

"Please tell us Princess your views on the treaty!"

_What was I to do? I didn't know what to say... I wasn't prepared but the crowd didn't care ............so i just said what was in my heart_

_"I am just so glad to see that so many people want what has waged many battles"…I thought of all of them, Beryl –Galaxia… "I have wanted this for a long time; I once thought that PEACE was only a word not an action. There has been much sacrifice"…I thought of all the times when I wished I was just a normal girl …"This is the heart of my whole life "… My whole life… do people really know what this paper means to me???_

_I looked to see the faces of the men signing and I couldn't help but remember the many meetings with them. They were always wanting to know what was in it for them...... and then my heart was heavy.... this was not right. This needed to be done for selfless reasons._

_"Over the last year this Peace agreement has caused much debate and to be honest............ the only thing I am thinking about right now is I can't sign it.".....__I heard a great gasp.... then Darien's face_

"SERENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING????"

_"I'm sorry but "this Paper" is not just a "piece of paper".... it's blood, tears, sacrifice.... and I look at the people gathered around here and I can't help but tell myself.....How selfish they are! They are only signing this paper because they see something they will gain from it...I will not be a part of that.... PEACE is realizing that you are willing to die for the person next to you, for nothing more, than friendship, nothing more than a smile, nothing more than a thank you, this PEACE treaty is not about __**"PEACE"**__ but about the __**PIECE **__of something everyone is expecting..... This paper represents the "love of the heart, the pure hearts, the true intentions," the want for a better humanity..... I cannot sign this paper till the world realizes that."_

_I could not bare to look at Darien any longer, I ran... I could see the rage in him and the frustration and all the emotions running through him._

_I ran through the crowds, through all the people and all the commotion......... I ran to my room, where I heard the loud speakers announce the US president, he was one of Darien's closes allies in this treaty. He helped word most of the document. I just put my ear to the door, listening.......... my heart was throbbing in my ears... this isn't what I wanted... _

_I could see past all the lies and straight to the hearts.... this wasn't a paper .....it was much more than that_

Ladies and gentlemen,

"Please calm down it seems that there has been a change in tonight's plan and that is okay because I haven't seen that kind of behavior in a long last time, not since I ran for president..."

There was a hearty laughter but there was still much tension in the room but the president continued to work the room into a calm direction

"Although this was not what we expected. I was confronted... I was confronted to seek the "true intentions of my heart" and to seek after selflessness, the Princess spoke from her heart, her words were bitter truths, and our world needs to faces that. We say PEACE but we mean PIECE or what is in it for us....we should not scorn but be thankful because it's fair and truthful. I think and with the Princes approval, that the declaration should be signed behind closed doors, out of the sight of public knowledge, so that nations do it for the world and not for those to acknowledge us, and with that nod from Prince Darien, I say that was a go ahead. So I hope that you have been enlightened to think and your heart open to truth.. Good night

_I could hear the applause after the President spoke with my ear against the door; I heard every one leave and the silence of the Palace. I slowly got up from my floor in my room.. 'I have to talk to Darien, he has to understand that I just want them to sign with the truest intentions'_

_I slowly opened the door only to see the corridor that lead to the grand staircase heavily light with moonlight. I walked down and came to the end, only to notice the Library light on and I went to walk in but I was startled by the voices that I heard… so I hide behind the door_

_There was a loud noise, it sounded like glass hitting wood and then Darien spoke in a violent tone_

"I am just glad that we are going to recover from this; I don't know what she was thinking"... Darien angrily growled at the scouts who were sitting in the library recovering from their own emotions but Darien was clearly the most upset…"She wasted a year of time and effort; this should have sealed our future of PEACE but now we are going to be in limbo… WITHOUT PEACE THERE IS NO HOPE!"

"Darien ....I am just as upset as I am sure all the girls are. we all have put many hours into around the clock protection, but beating Serena up is not going to solve anything.... Serena is still young and doesn't have a mature mind set... She only sits through all that political crap for you..."

"OH MINA.... Sweet as always but I am not going to be... Serena skewed up big time. She was ready to throw everything down the drain because of her feelings. I have feelings and I don't just act on them, I use common sense, she could have ruined the future time frame. What she did tonight was selfish, she's the one to talk about Self righteousness."

"Raye, that is a little over the top, you know Pluto would be here in a minute if it were that big of a mistake..Besides the President cleared things up and things are taking a different turn... Serena could have done better to prepare, just in case... but it's Serena, when dose she prepare?

The scouts continued on in there bickering and in order to bring the conversation back to terms, Luna jumped in… "She is still young and young minded, she needs to grow into being a Princess and get ready for her to be Queen, there is still much to learn and I know that she can be a crybaby, lazy, a little selfish, a little irrational BUT she is still the Princess, we still need to protect her"

Darien was starring into the fireplace, bitterly seething at the nights turn of events, he was pissed that all of his hard work had not paid off and Darien being the man that he was, his future looked uncertain and it left him feeling lost, a feeling that cleary made him upset and anger…."JUST STOP!!!! STOP IT!!!!"

The room suddenly became still, the princes voice was like thunder and shook the room like an earthquake. He turned his eyes to the scouts who grew nervous under his demeanor…

."Stop making excuse for her, she is not a baby and the more you treat her that way the more she will stay that way. She will be Queen one day and unless all of you start helping her to be stronger than you are only crippling her. She cannot run away from everything, she cannot speak her mind like she did tonight........ it could have put many lives in Danger .... Serena needs to learn ..... there is no reason why we should be crippling her..She is not a child and i expect each and every one of you to start treating her like an adult she is 19 now not 14 anymore, the wining needs to stop, the getting what she wants.. Stops..... All of it stops"

Darien! Gasped Luna

"I know this sounds harsh but it is for her own Good............. tonight could have ended in a lot of ways and I am just glad that the President was able to recover from her tongue that slipped, regardless if he felt she has true intentions, she cannot let her feelings over ride her common sense, We need a queen that is going to be a leader and not a child"

The room froze with silence and they all felt he was right no matter how harsh it was, he was right

_Every inch of my body wanted to barge in and just ripe into them but I couldn't move, I was heart sickened, I was being slapped left and right... none of them believed in me..._

_I need To say something........to express my mind..... At their mutiny, there mistrust._

_They were not there just to protect my body, but my mind, my heart......I felt a cold sweat come over me, Hearing my friends, my guardians, Luna, my Fiancé, all talking about me like I was this unaware, irrational, clueless kid, it made my soul tear open._

_I make mistakes I make errors but I was not wrong about this. I am a regular person. I ran to my room after Darien finished his speech on how "I" need to grow up, my face flowed with tears that streamed down my face, I just sobbed, I knew that no one would come because they all valued Darien's Opinion... they all wanted A Queen not a Child_

_I needed to sort my thoughts. I need a shower. _

**End of flashback…………………………..**

Back at the Library……………….

"You may all leave the Library and I expect that you leave Serena to be with her thoughts!"…"Good night"

The Girls and the cats left the room and Darien found himself there by himself drinking a glass of brandy, which had caused the numbness in his thoughts about the night

_**I looked around the room that was perfect in detail... Serena helped design it... she wanted it to be a surprise for me....**_

_**she thought of every detail that would make me think of her. The ceiling was like that of the American train station Grand Central in New York, beautifully displaying the stars.**_

_**She brought in every book from Japan to the end of the worlds .I can't understand her.......why could she not see what a mistake she was making before the words came out of her mouth... all night she was quiet then all of a sudden, bam!!..... All she had to do was sit there and just let me handle things**_

_**AHHHHHH!!!.............what am I saying????**_

_**I mean who was I kidding, this was Serena, I was amazed how long she was able to go through the whole night with minor accidents...she was rather quiet, but why?**_

_**She looked at me several times, could she see the doubt in my eyes?**_

_**I could tell that she was trying hard.... she was trying for me ...... I didn't tell her how beautiful she was.......**_

_**Why do I doubt her? Should I be so upset? .... In the end the President had made everything okay...everything was going to be Okay... the president said the Serena made him realize that she had true intentions and thanked me? so why was i still mad?**_

_**Was it because they saw her heart.... they saw past the unprepared speech, to her truthful open heart?**_

_**Was that why i was mad? … Because I failed to do so? why?**_

_**I looked at her with such anger, she left the room crying, I just stood there..... I was so wrapped up in my own intentions that I failed to included Serena's thoughts, She must have felt this way for a while?**_

_**I need to talk to her, to say that I'm sorry and that she was right.... my Serena was right.... I know that she acts like a kid but that's what I love about her, her intentions and heart were pure.... INNOCENT and not corrupt.... and that hurt because I was Jealous of that.**_

* * *

_I was in the shower longer than planned but it felt SO good, it washed away everything, the makeup, the curls, the pain, the sorrow....._

_I stepped out of the shower and walked over to the vanity and the reflection that starred back was no longer the confident one that had been there before._

_They wanted a leader and I am no leader, never have been, Raye makes sure I know that_

_They need someone who understands and I don't. It's all too much over my head._

_They want someone who is capable to carry herself and I'm a klutz!! Everyone knows that!_

_They're all right.... they deserve someone SO much better than me (my tears were falling)... so much more_

_I love them and they were all upset with me including Darien_

_He was more than upset with me he was resentful toward me in those moments_

_I love him more than life itself... I want him to look at me with pride and not anger._

_I know what I have to do....... I know I have to give them what they want._

_I hurried around my room, putting clothes on. I packed my clothes and I left ... I went to the balcony and climbed down, ran a little and stopped, I looked back and admired the Palace. The light to the Library went off... I need to go before they find me gone and bring me back......... i ran and ran...._

_Please Darien Forgive me.... Girls please forgive me.... I know I messed things up.. I know I let you down.. I know you deserve so much better.. I can't put lives in Danger because of my lack of understanding...i won't come back till I am the leader you want! I love you all_

_**I knocked on Serena's door but there was no Answer**_

_**I walked in and it was cold from the Balcony door being open, so I closed it and then I looked around, she was not there, her closet was opened, there were clothes dugout .Serena must have left.**_

_**I jumped up because I felt something on my leg**_

LUNA!!

"Sorry Darien didn't mean to scar you"

"It's okay....i was looking for Serena have you seen her?"

"NO? i followed your orders to stay clear of her."

"I figured that."… "I thought I should ask.... looks like she ran away, she probably went to her parents to get away"

"Darien I thought you said that this was for her own Good"

"I know but I was just thinking, thinking about how much pressure we put on her to fit into this mold when she is just perfect the way she is, Klutz and all. i love her that way, but I have been under so much pressure that I put her away in this box only to come out when I wanted her to.

_**I felt the tears coming but I held them back**_

"Darien I know that you love Serena, there is no doubt, but I don't think that you should beat yourself up over this. We only want the best for her. She has a lot to be responsible for."

"I know Luna and that's what scares me the most, because I meant every word in the Library, but I feel ashamed because I feel like I'm forcing her to do it before she is ready. She is not my Queen but my love, I love her the way she is, I was not thinking of her but of myself"

"Darien go to bed and in the Morning we will talk more. She will come back when she is ready..... She needs her space.

The End........ To BE continued....................

So I have taken your comments to heart and I have updated this chapter and have removed a lot of the confusion. Thank you for all your supportive criticism...


	2. Self Discovery

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

_I stared out the window to look at the plane; it was heading toward America… to my new life. I stopped looking at the plane and now stared at my own reflection…into my own eyes….._

_I was starting to feel defeat, second thoughts and I wanted to turn around and go back to the palace, I could see my shimmering eyes ready to break forth tears, what are my choices_

_If I stayed…. Nothing would change they would all doubt me…never feel confident in me….. They would talk about me, when they didn't think I was there_

_If I went……… they would hate me…. I didn't even leave a letter, they have no clue where I am……… they would resent me, but hopefully see how much they needed me... _

_I didn't know how long it would take for me to return, how long it would take for me to figure when I wanted to return….. To be there Princess ….there Queen…, if I wanted it at all…_

_All I know is that I need to do this….._

'All passengers boarding flight 12_Amer_09 please board now'

_I stepped on the plane and took my seat and buckled my belt…. I watched the flight attendant close the door and the plane had begun to back away… I couldn't change my mind… I was leaving and when I returned I hope that they could find it in their hearts to forgive me for leaving and finally…. TO See ME…… the ME I became for them...._

_I dozed off looking at the pen pal letter from my friend I had in America, he said that he would met me at the airport and I could stay with him till I got on my feet…. I told him not to ask too many questions that I would answer them in time … _

_having a pen pal would paid off, though I hated the assignment in school… Aaron and I have been pen pals for 9 yrs, since I was 10… it was a part of my school project to write to an American school, which was the hardest thing I had done up until then… but I'm thankful because now I not only knew how to write English, but speak and read it as well…._

_Before I closed my eyes for my plane ride I whispered in the air……. __Darien I love you, please forgive me… please don't forget me, please love me forever…. I want to be the strong women you need……__With that I fell asleep….._

_18 HRS later _

Madame…? Madame…?

"Please stop mom… I need more sleep…. It's only been??"… _My eyes had caught the eye of the attendant, who was looking at me with a smile,_

"Madame, we've landed. It's time to un-board the plane."

_I looked out the window and I saw the terminal and it was a new unique place…. Oh my god I was there…. Or I'm here…. AMERICA_

"Madame you really need to exit the plane."

_Before she could finish, I jumped up pushed passed the attendant, and ran to pick up my luggage .I ran toward the signs…. THIS WAY TO LUGGAGE CLAIM…I found my luggage picked it up and headed toward the street where Aaron said he would look for me, we had exchange pictures for years… we watched each other grow up_

…

SERENA! SERENA!

_He ran towards me and embraced me into a great big hug, spun me around, and put be back on the ground again. I stared at him and gave him the biggest smile ( I could see he could tell that I was holding back tears, his face went from happy to questioning)_

"Serena are you okay???"

_I nodded_.. "Yes Aaron just a little tired from the plane trip"

"Well let's catch a cab and we will go to my apartment and then maybe some food? What do you think?"

"Yeah sounds good!"

_He waived down a cab and looked around_

"Serena?"

"YES?"

"Where is the rest of your luggage?"

"This is it!!!…. I thought that I should just get what I needed while I was here!"… (yeah that sounds good)

_He gave me a weird look and then shrugged his shouldesr but he had a look of puzzlement on his face, we got in and were driven to his apartment in Manhattan and were escorted out of the cab to a big sky raise and it was beautiful!!! _

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Is this where you live?"

"Yes! My dad owns the whole building and so I get to live here as a perk!!!"

_We went to the 31st floor and as the doors opened… it opened into his apartment…which was different, Darien's loft wasn't like that his elevator opened to a hallway…_

_I entered and amazed….. It was as big as my house._

"Wow!! Aaron this is amazing!"

"Well, Serena this is my home and as long as you need it to be, it's your home too!!"

_I looked at him in amazement…I knew he meant what he said and it was from his heart….I felt warm and whole inside_

"Thanks Aaron, you're a great friend. I don't know how I can even begin to thank you!!!"

"Well….. How about you tell me what's going on? I know I promised I would not ask questions but this was what I got in the mail this morning!"

_He slid a paper over the counter where we sat together… it was a counter with barstools and it looked into his kitchen, nothing like at home.. But I glanced at the paper…. The head line said _**Princess Changed Mind…. Peace on hold… World holds its breath….**_ I read the article and was surprised that it sounded so good, it seemed like everyone was impressed with the fact that I had stood up and said the honest truth of my heart… and the rest of the article stated that now with the signing behind closed doors that the world was waiting for Peace …_

_I put down the paper and I held my eyes to the shining marble the covered the counter and I sighed and I began to cry and I cried and Aaron let me do so… it must have been like 10 minutes and then he said_ …

"It looks like that Princess knows what she's doing? What do you think?"

"Aaron, you know that I'm the Princess… you Know that article is about me…."

"Yes Serena… I know…. My Question is that this is not a bad article. The world is proud to have a princess that will not settle for less than honest, pure intentions… so again, what's going on?"

"Aaron… I ran away… I had to" … _I just began to see Darien's face as I told the world I wasn't going to sign SERENITY, it was anger…. Not love…. I could hear his voice so Harsh and the bitterness of his voice that called me a child… a selfish child… how I needed to grow up"_

"Serena…Why? What made you come here…To America… far from Tokyo … far from your family, friends, fiancé?"

_I looked at him and new that if I lied that I would be on the first plan back to Japan and so I told him._

_I told him everything.. That I tried so hard not to embarrasses Darien, my country, my friends, and my family and how I had let Darien take charge and take over all of the affairs and how I felt so confused about all the political talk and I felt useless… I told him I wasn't a pretty face to just sit there… I told him how I overheard Darien and the scouts talking about me… I told him that I needed to get away to become the princess and queen that this world needed…._

_I told him everything!! And it felt soooo good. I looked at him and he had the largest smile on his face_

"Why are you smiling? I mean isn't it all horrible?"

"Serena, I'm smiling because your heart is so pure and I know that's why you're made to be the ruler of this world.."

"Huh? Didn't you hear anything I said???..."

"Serena, don't you see? Your friends and family wanted the world to see them as they thought the world needed to see them, which is image building."

_I felt a little confused…_ "But I don't understand"

"They were being untrue to themselves … you care so much about other people that you're willing to sacrifice everything for them, including yourself…and even then Serena you had to be even truer for your people and not sign that document because you saw past the Glitter and the Glam. Your friends shed blood over SERENITY. That pretty, quiet Princess, was not what they needed, it wasn't what the world needed… you gave them Truth … and Serena.. The world is happy about it"

_He held up the News Paper_

"They Love you Serena….I know you came here to make yourself better for them but what about your wants? You have the heart to be a great Queen. Is that what you really came here to become?… A better Queen…? then go back because you have already accomplished that."

_I was confused… I thought I knew why I was here. I ran because I wanted to become something better for them but now I sit here and I'm told something so different….. I've already proved_ my _worth to be Queen then what was it?_

_I had to look deep but there it was…. __**I doubted**__ myself…. I doubted whether I could do this… I needed confidence… I need to be the leader… and it disgusted me to know that those who were close to me…. doubted me… they doubted my abilities….my heart….my judgment….I looked at Aaron and I spoke_

"I need to prove to myself that I could be Queen ! . I'm the one that will serve my people and I can't doubt myself and I can't stand how they doubt me, even if the world doesn't, but I want to be confident and not just gorgeous, I want to know what's going on when we are in the world council meetings. I NEED THIS FOR ME!! I NEED THIS FOR MY WORLD!! I NEED THIS SO I CAN BE THE LEADER AND NOT THE FOLLOWER"

"You amaze me Princess"

"Why?"

"Because you are more mature in your decisions then you give yourself credit for. Wiser beyond your years"

_He touched my face and lifted my chin and stared in my eyes and I blushed because only Darien has ever held my face like this_

"You're going to become this Queen YOU want to be FOR YOU "

_He let my face go_

"The first thing we need to work on is confidence.. Stop holding your head down… always look me in the eyes… I'm your equal …but stay humble..".

_I shook my head and looked him steady in his eyes and he smiled_

"So Miss Serena what are your plans on doing this???"

"I want to enroll in college, but Aaron, I have to do this without the world knowing where I'm at and not come looking for me… they would just take me back and force me to hate being there .. I don't want that… I want to stay here and complete this HERE not in Japan…"

"How is this going to be possible?"

"I have to change my appearance and enroll in school before someone finds out that I am Princess Serena and not just a Serena, and then I need to get a job and get my own place. Even though yours is nice I need to stand on my own feet. We have to keep this a secret, Aaron at all cost and until I am ready to go back… not until then… DEAL???"

"Deal Serena! But I hope you know what you're doing? This could get rough! And school Serena, I mean you told me in our letters that you're a C average student…"

"You're funny Aaron…. you forget I lived in Japan… a C over there is like an A plus here."

"Thanks Serena you make me feel that much smarter next to you!"

"I know!!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter doesn't involve Darien and the scouts but it's about the discovery the Serena needs to find herself wanting to do these changes for HER and not everyone else… So this chapter is dedicated to HER…. LEAVE REVEIWS… YOU see those BRIGHT GREEN LETTERS.. YUP!! Just click on it and leave your REVIEWS…


	3. opened ended questions

**Thanks to everyone that saw my little flip flop on the update and let me know...thanks thanks thanks... SO THIS CHAPTER UPDATE IS FOR YOU**

**I uploaded it sooner as a gift of appreciation**

**Chapter 3:**

This chapter takes place 2 and a half years after Serena arrived in America.....She has moved out of Aaron's into a small studio in Brooklyn, She has been working in a coffee house for 2 years.... put herself through college and today she has graduated!!!

Chapter three:

_Wow... this has been some day._

_One of the happiest days of my life.... I graduated today... Who knew??.._

_I graduated in half the time most students do, I doubled credits in classes and went to school in off seasons and it all paid off... there were nights I didn't sleep ( yeah I sacrificed sleep), but in all this joyous chatter I'm sad , _

_I wish the cheers, that hovered in the air when they called my name to walk across the stage, were from my friends and family in Japan... Aaron was there... Boasting!!He reminded me of Andrew, who makes me miss Japan even more.. But Darien wasn't there... He has been my constant thought... his words still stung bitterly but they drove me to motivation... I did this for me and accomplished more than I even thought for myself but I missed him... I wanted him to be a part of my success. I missed him_

_I felt the tears coming on... I looked to the ring on the necklace around my neck and looked out my window to see the moon light bright... Darien I love you..._

_I went to my bed closing my eyes with his face in the back of my mind......._

...................

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"what the heck ?" _I looked at the clock… "_its 2 am in the morning"

_the banging got louder_..... "I AM COMING... WHO IS IT????"

_I walked to the door and peered into the peep hole..Aaron???...__I opened the door_

"What the heck is your deal? Do you know what time it is? HUH?"

"Serena... please hurry.. We need to go!!!"

"What are you talking about?.. I'm going back to sleep... I have an interview tomorrow."

"NO!!! SERENA.... we have to go NOW!!!"

"What?"… _before I knew it he griped my arm pulling me out of my studio... I was scared. What was going on??_

_He lead me down the stairs to a cab that was waiting outside... he pushed me in and looked me in the eyes.. i saw the panic, worry ,and fear they held_

"Please Serena trust me I will meet you at the airport... don't say no.. just do it.. i promise to explain everything... OKAY!!"

_I just nodded yes and the cab left to the airport... where I was dropped off at and directed to the International terminal...I walked in and sat down and waited. I was cold, I was only in my PJ's, which I was thankful were flannel bottoms and a fitted shirt but I only had shocks on... I was about to doze off.... when I heard Aaron call my name. He was carrying two suit cases; one which I knew was mine and the other I didn't know about. Aaron walked over to the counter to purchase the tickets._

"I need two tickets on the next available flight to Japan, Tokyo"

_He didn't even look back to acknowledge me or ask me if this was okay._

"WHAT???? Aaron??..".._I had gripped his shoulders and turned him around to face me_… "What do you think you're doing???"

"Serena please trust me!"

"NO- I – AM – NOT- GOING!!!

"YES SERENA!! YOU ARE! ITS"S TIME..."

"When do you get to decide that.... this is my life and I'm staying here..I'm not ready just yet"

_he looked at me with a serious look of fear and impatience and pulled me the side to keep his comment in secret as he whispered in hushed tones_

"There've been attacks in Tokyo and I've been told to get you to Tokyo ASAP, so please trust me!"

"WHAT????"

"Come......"

_He pushed me through the halls.. I was dumb struck at his comment, but the need to board the flight suddenly felt important_

"Quickly, Serena... Bored through this gate..."

_He was following me and I realized the other luggage was his_

_I walked through the gates, onto the plane and Aaron placed our luggage in the over head compartments, we took our seats, he could tell I was still looking at him and he handed me some shoes..._

"Here put these on"

"Are you going to explain yourself.... including what this has to do with you?"

_The plane had started to pull away from the terminal and I was still starring at him, he took his seat and buckled in and turned to face me_

"Serena, every since they announced your official disappearance a year ago.. No one knew how this news was going to effect the peace agreement... Well now I know"

_He paused and sighed before taken my hand and looking at me with a look of concern_

"There was an attack on Darien, no one knows who it was but political officials are backing out of signing, this could really ruin plans"

_i had many thoughts.. Who?.. the negaverse.. There is no way... they were all gone_

"Aaron how do you know all of this?"

"I told you I had an important lunch, well I wanted to surprise you, but I was meeting with the President today, who picked me to be on his council of advisers to head up international affairs, well the first subject was the attack on the Prince... it's been kept secret and out of the media for the sake of the peace treaty but not any longer there was a leak about an hour ago. it will go public tomorrow and its going to be an international mess if this isn't handled right…so this is the reason for the urgency.... the attack was bad..Darien is in the Hospital, there is fear that the attack was from another nation trying to wipe out the King and end all peace but I have some different sources I need to check, I want you to know that, this source knew about you being here and I swear on my life, I have not told anyone!! But they warned me to get you to Japan, ASAP.

"Aaron this could be a trap, I don't think that this is a great plan, we could be doing exactly what they want, who is this source?"

"I want to tell you and I promise I will but understand once we get there things could get ugly. You've read the articles, You have critics but you also have many allies... you've come so far.. I look at you and I see my Queen... I don't see a Princess.. You grew up... you are a beautiful women not a child anymore....The world needs to know that there Queen isn't hiding and won't tolerate international terrorist and will guide her people to peace.... it's time to go home and take your role on with PRIDE... I am Proud of you!! These attacks threaten this world.... you are the one chosen before time to take that crown and lead this world out of turmoil, despair, and desperation and into the coming of a new age of revelation and of new hearts and renewed life.... ONLY YOU CAN!!!

_I held my breath... he was right... right to be worried.. Right that it was time to go back.... I had accomplished all I came here to do... I had a double bachelors in political science and economics and a minor in business admin... I knew how important my role was.... I was just hoping I could make amends with everyone first and I was honestly sad to think that I would have to leave....I was happy in America.... I stood on my own...I was treated with respect..... but it was time to reveal myself again... the new me!_

"Aaron why are you coming with me? I mean.... this isn't your fight or your problems?"

'You came to me seeking help and I'm keeping my promise to help you. You're going to need help with re-establishing your P.R. relationships with the other nations, who are going to have major doubts, that's where I come in, with all my experience building reputations, which is why the president wanted me, I can handle the foreign affairs aspect and help clean up this mess, with the papers and retract any pessimistic statements and mend all negative sentiments they may have about you…. SO ….you still need me"

_I smiled at him... he crossed every T and dotted ever I....._

"Aaron thank you so much, I hope you're prepared, Japan is its own world and I hoped you studied up on your Japanese because you always get your nouns mixed up"

_He laughed and I placed my head in his shoulder and I dozed off knowing when I woke I would be in Japan, ready to face my friends and family and Darien..... The thought filled me with joy and fear... I hope that he was able to forgive me_

"Serena.... Serena......Serena....."

_I could feel Aaron shaking me but I was tired and I didn't want to get up_

"We are here; we are about to land.... sit up"

_I opened my eyes and I could see all the lights in the distance, it was night time in Tokyo and it shined like a star_

"I'm nervous Aaron"

"I know but when we arrive we're going to the Tokyo tower suits and get you settled in until we can establish your relationship with the palace officials again and then hold a press conference"

"Aaron , you mean my scouts and Darien,Who I want to see"

"that is not a good idea...."

"I want to visit him in the hospital..... if I wait the media will be over me like a hawk, i won't get my own time with him, and it might put him in more danger"

"I see your point.. do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I need to do this on my own, besides if they see you, they might all think..."

I _paused because I knew Aaron had a thing for me and I respected him for never following his feelings to keep us friends and he respected me enough to know my heart was always with Darien_

"Aaron, I respect you so much.... I love you... you know that right?"

"I know you love me Serena.......... I know that you love the way friends should love one another...unconditionally"

"Thank you so much for understanding"… _I hugged him_

( i closed my eyes while she embraced me and smelled her hair, vanilla and cinnamon.... i loved her enough to let her go.... to not cause her confusion..she had a destiny to fulfill and I had my own calling… it wasn't right o make her choose)

"He better know what he has Serena.... I have no problem showing a little American Muscle"

"hahahaha_"......I laughed but I knew __he was not playing, he cared for me more than a friend, more than family__._

_the plane had landed we got our bags and we drove to the hotel and walked into our suite where there was a living space, full office, full kitchen, and one bed room where I placed my belongings_

"Serena , I will see you in the Morning."

"Where are you going?"

"My room is across the hall"

"Why did you get your own room?"

"Temptation is better left far away from thought and behind my own locked doors."

_I blushed and he kissed my forehead and left_

_I unpacked some simple blue jeans and a simple sweater... I threw them on with a pair of flats..._

_I looked in the mirror before i left, I did look different...._

_I removed my colored eye contacts that I wore in America , my hair was a mahogany red with brown and blond highlights and it was slightly wavy going down to my mid back, and without my contacts, my blue eyes stood out more than usual. I almost forgot those eyes. my face was different, I lost my childlike features, and I remembered looking at myself in the mirror before the ceremony... I was even more different since then.....thanks to Aaron who made me run every morning.... . I had a more womanly shape, my body was tone and lean..I hope he recognizes me..... I need to go_

_I left running toward the hospital in downtown and I had to sneak past all the security that was there....when I saw the room, there were two guards, one was Andrew. I heard chatter and I was about to turn around when four women walked past me.... _

_it was them, the scouts.... they walked right past me and didn't even know who I was. They entered into the room_

_Well this is not what I wanted but they were all there and there was no better time than now to get it all over with, even if they hated my guts, which I think wouldn't be far from the truth_

_I walked up to the door of the room and was stopped by Andrew_

"Excuse me miss but no one can come into this room"

"I need to see Darien "

_Andrew was looking at me.... questioning whether his eyes were playing tricks, he was starring into my eyes, trying to place the recognition_

"What is your Business here with the Prince?"

_at that moment the door opened slightly and out came Luna... who I starred at.. I missed her_

"Luna!"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

_She was giving me the same look that Andrew was giving me_

"Serena?"

"Luna I have missed you!"

_Andrews pale expression made me aware of how close to he was to fainting from the announcement of my name_.... "Serena is that really you? you look different? your hair?"

"Hi Andrew but if you don't mind I would really like to see Darien right now... I came for him no one else... so please"

_Luna steeped in between me and him..._ "Serena I can't allow you to do this.... Darien is not well and I don't think seeing you will make matters better so please go back to where it is that you were"

"Luna I have never disrespected you but if you do not step aside ....I will make you step aside and Andrew don't think to stop me"

_With bewildered faces they knew I was not playing and they stepped aside_

_I walked into the room... it was obvious the commotion was overheard, immediately, Lita, Mina, and Amy, bushed their way besides me with tears in their eyes and left the room, the one left was Raye, who was holding Darien's hand_

_I internally cringed but I could let her know the hurt in my eyes, 2 yrs is a long time... who knew what had happened_

" I hope you don't think that just because you are here is going to change 2 years... out of respect I'm not going to say anything further"

_She stormed out of the room looking at me intently in my eyes and in the past I would have looked away ...I just kept my eyes with hers till she was completely out of the room_

_I calmed my composure and walked toward the bed.....his eyes were staring at me ... just starring.... then they wondered over me... over my changes, I stood still expecting for him to tell me to leave or curse me _

"Serena is that you?..."

_he reached up to me and I gripped his hand and sat near him_... "yes Darien it is"

_he was pretty banged up, from head to feet, his head was wrapped in bandages and his arm was in a cast, and there was a huge wrapping around his shoulder that wrapped around his back_ ...._i felt like crying... he was in pain and being this close I felt his pain_

"Serena.... I ..... "

_he tried to sit up_

"Please stay lying down. I'm just happy to see that you're conscience. I needed to make sure you were alright..... Darien, I know there are a lot of questions in your mind but let's just wait for the answers which I promise will come..."

_He looked at me with uncertainty but gave me a respectful nod that meant okay for now...._

_I just held his hand and he seemed to be content with that and he fell into a slumber_

_I watched him while he slept, with my other hand I gently touched his distinguished features, that were even more chiseled, and more perfect than before...How could a man so beautiful become even more radiant??? I touched his lips gently ...I was about to get caught in my moment as I felt myself grow closer to him... but I caught myself... this man knew nothing of the new me and I stood off the bed and gently placed his hand down and I walked away...I would see him tomorrow_

"Good bye.... my love..."

_I walked out of the door and Andrew was still there and he turned to look at me_

"Please Andrew... not ...now..... The answers will come in time, not tonight, please make sure he stays safe"

_he nodded and I walked down to the lobby_

_Darien was hurt and I wanted to know why and who.... I felt anger inside about the way he was.... I wanted to just hold him and take care of him and make the hurt disappear...I felt like this was all my fault... I left them all vulnerable and open to attacks_

_My accomplishments meant nothing if none of them were by my side, we all fought for the same thing but WHY did it have to be this way? Why did it always seem that I was destined to take the harder road in life.. I bitterly smacked the brick wall beside me _

_WHY?.. I screamed, frustrated under my breath..._

_I felt the tears trickle down my cheek and for the first time in years I felt it… I felt the tightness in my chest.. it was the weight of the crystal, being back in Japan this close to Darien and my guardians had somehow awakened it_

_I felt the burden fall upon me once again. I felt the wave of power that the crystal always brought, how it intensified my own desires and emotional connection to world around me and it was taking every breath from me ...._

_I slowly got up, walking back to the hotel and into my room, i just shut the door and i fell again to the ground and i sobbed but this time there were no arms to hold me.. No voice to console me...I rolled over looking at the ceiling and a light appeared_

_It held my gaze and I felt peacefully paralyzed by it, the hot tears ran down my face and I saw a face in the light, then I felt a tugging in my chest again, like the crystal itself would come out and I groaned in pain, wincing but then it stopped and I heard a voice, and my body relaxed under her coxing whispers_

"_Holder of the Purist Heart.. Suffer not… for the time is near to reveal all deceit and your kingdom to be established."_

_Then her face and light were gone but I knew her voice….. I had heard it before in many dreams before I was Sailor moon, it was the voice of my Moon Mother_

_I got up and went to my bed_

_Tomorrow was a new day_

Back at the hospital

_**I woke up and I looked out my window to the Moon**_

_**I realized she was not there anymore.....It felt like a dream to see her she had changed so much. Her hair was a stylish array of waves that graced her. Her face was of a women, she had grown inches and she looked lean and healthy... but the difference was in her eyes.. I could not place the feeling, I saw the worry and pain that she felt looking at me..but behind all of that there was something....... I remember pretending to be asleep, she glided her fingers over my skin.... I wanted to jump up and embrace her. Her touch still had the same effects on me... I longed for her, my heart was in a state of confusion... where had she been?... I even held the thought she was dead... but I knew she wasn't even when they said it was a possibility. I was still mad but I felt her face come close to mine and I wanted her to kiss me, so I could return the gesture... but she retracted and left........ She had self control, which was new.... My mind can't stop wondering... I heard the door open**_

"Darien? You awake?"

"Yes, Andrew?"

"Are you okay? I know this has been some night..... I mean with Serena showing up and everything... I mean how do you feel about that? I have tons of questions……Darien??

"I'm sorry Andrew I'm just debating in my head what the next steps are going to be... I want to just take her back and embrace her... but I can't act like the last 2 years have not happened... a lot has changed.... including her...she broke my trust and I can't just give it back to her"

"Darien... I know you have to be going through tons of emotions but try not to let the past dictate your future... We still have to hear her out.. We don't know where she was, what's she's been doing, who she has been with? And why she left in the first place...."

"Andrew I need to sleep please let me be I will see you In the morning"

_**Andrew left... I just looked at the moon and wondered all the same questions, fearing the answers, and feeling guilty... I knew why she left.... and in my heart I could not blame her but it was a selfless thing to do with the world looking at us....I dozed off... the worlds direction was changing and she was leading the way**_

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW…REVIEW….REVEIW… I would like at least Five review for this chapter…come on I went back and edited it and changed some things to make it clearer…ITS HARD WORK

.... so Serena's back in town... she already saw the scouts and her feelings for Darien have not changed, Aaron came with her...So questions to ask are....Will they forgive and forget and move on.... Will Darien finally admit he has done wrong?.... is he with Raye????How about the peace agreement?? and finally who is this unknown enemy????........ so lets see how this all plays out


	4. Details matter

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Please remember i don't own any rights to sailor moon or to the introduction of the new characters in this new chapter.......

So this is an updated version of this chapter… as of March 28th 2010… I hope that you enjoy all of it and please feel free to leave REVIEWS… YES MANY OF THEM…

OH and to help clear up the dialog… Darien's thoughts are always in _**BLACK italics**_

And Serena's are in _plain Italics_

Chapter four:

_The light was piercing my eyes and it was on purpose.... I opened one eye to a blurry figure standing over me._

"Wake up sleepy head!...This is a big day and I have your favorite!"...

_mmmm.... I could smell the aroma of the caramel frappachino... funny thing is I never thought I would ever like coffee, Darien always drank it but I thought it was so bittier... till I discovered flavored creamers and thank god it was part of the reason I was able to get up for classes_

"Aaron ten more minutes...Please!!!"

"Alright then I guess we can't go to the hospital and visit Darien."

"Okay! I'm up"… _I drug myself to the closet before snagging my coffee to pull out clothes for the day_

"Wear the white slacks and black camisole with the knitted pearls on it and those heels!"

"Aaron? Are you trying to be my personal image consultant??"

"Well, Rena!" _(his pet name for me)_..... "Your image is a critical point when people see you again!!"

"Hmmmm" _( I pondered the statement).._ "Point well taken" "and why are "WE" going to the hospital"... "Meaning I don't need a babysitter!"

"No! but you will need someone to answer the media questions."

"WHAT!!!!"

"looks like your stunt to the hospital last night has just jumped started our mission_".._

_He throws the paper at me giving me an evil eye_

"Aaron I promise I wasn't seen by anyone other than the scouts, Darien, and Andrew, and Luna, Gosh.. I guess I was seen by a little more people than I expected but no one from the hospital or security.."

"I guess the bright side is you're the new headline, not the attack"

_He was starting to walk out of the room_... "Meet you 1 hr down stairs in the lobby!"

"Thanks!"

_I got in to the shower_... _Great who said something? I bet it was Raye.. she has to ruin everything, well it looks like it's about to begin, my re entry into the official life of future Queen, this time I'm prepared _

_I got dressed and Aaron was right, the outfit was professional and perfect for a casual outing. I did my hair in curls and I was ready_

_Aaron had a limo outside waiting for us and like he said, the media was all over the place, I went straight for the door of the car and Aaron was protecting me, shielding me from the questions, we got into the car, I held his hand, he knew I was nervous._

"It's going to be okay, Rena, just stay focused; they need to see what I see."

_We arrived at the hospital to see flocks of media, we did the same rush in routine to get into the Hospital like at the hotel and once we were in we proceed straight to the room._

"I will wait here"

_Aaron took a seat outside of the door, next to Andrew, who began to stare at him... Aaron was jotting notes and I could tell he was in his business mode, Andrew opened the door, I walked in..Darien was sitting up and the bandages were all gone, he had a shirt on, his hair was done, and he was overlooking papers._

"Good morning… You look a lot better than last night."

"Good morning Serena!Come take a seat."

_I did as he asked and I was staring at him in the eyes. I sat in a chair across from him, crossed my legs, folded my hands and waiting for his words._

_**I starred at her, I had felt her walk into the room, and she spoke with a tension in her voice. I wanted to talk to her. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say but she looked so amazing, professional and fashionable, which was a change from the Serena I knew. Her hair was done sophisticated but I missed my meatballs. Her eyes were matching mine not deferred, without fear, there was worry but it was what I saw last night in her eyes that struck a chord. It was confidence, something that almost took me by surprise; she was waiting for me to talk.**_

"Serena, honestly I don't know where I should go from here. There are a lot of issues that need to be discussed. One is where you have been over two years, the other is, which is more important is this attack."

"Darien" _( I paused)...._ " I can't explain any details of the past two years."... "not like this"... "but as far as the attacks. I want to know, who we are dealing with, When this first happened, Aaron has plugged me in to the fact that this has been going on for a while, then we need to deal with the fact that I'm back and I am holding a press conference in 2 weeks, so we need to delegate over current peace talks and figure out who this nation is that is causing all of this commotion"......

_**I just kept looking at her, I was shocked, she was talking and I could not let myself take my gaze off of her beauty, her words, she knew what she was talking about. She was carrying herself in a different light; educated, posed, confident....and who was Aaron?"**_

"Darien?".. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes! I am…why are we setting up a press conference?"

"Darien…The world needs to know I'm here and to re-establish confidence with the other nations."

"What's my birthday???"

"WHAT? Darien, are you okay? Maybe I should call a nurse?"

"NO! Answer my question....!!"

"It's August 8th "

"My favorite drink?"

"Coffee, black"

"Where did we meet?"

"It's more like what you met, which was my 30% test grade"... "What is this all about?"

"I had to make sure you were "you"... "This is way different than I have ever seen you".. "You walk through those doors after 2 years, you come in here with all your beauty, elegance, sophistication, and confidence".... "I am just drawn back".. "I don't know who this person is I am looking at"... "You are a stranger to me!"

I_ could feel the tears I was holding back.. I felt like I was being scolded for being me, I changed and he saw it and he was mad..isn't this what he wanted???. What did he want the klutz zoid child with no head knowledge of her own??. I needed to leave.. I stood up and he looked at me, I looked at him in his eyes... before I walked away all I could say is what I knew was in my heart._

"Darien, I know this is all different but it's who I am now and I'm here and in two weeks we need to mend the brokenness of the nations to bring peace again."

_I wanted to say the brokenness between us but I felt the tears streaming down it was too late to hide them from him… it was the last thing that I wanted to do… cry in front of him_

"I need to go I will come back later."....

_I turned around and I walked out the door and Aaron followed after me... he stayed silent and I appreciated it.... I lead him back to the lobby of the hospital, away in private.. so i could think._

_**she left with tear in her eyes, I knew I had caused them, she looked at me with such sincerity, I knew that whatever reasons she had for leaving had to do with the person she was . I felt horrible, she gave me those eyes that told me she was hurt about my opinion of her.... what was I to do?... where was my Usako??**_

Knock.....

"Come in!"

"Darien?"... "Are you okay?"

"Not sure".... _**(I starred at my friend)...."**_Andrew, what do you notice about Serena?"

"Is that a trick question? because your my best friend and I like my eyes in my sockets."

"Please." "Tell me Andrew."..." I need to feel stupid right now!"

"Okay but you asked for it".... "She looks amazing"..... "I mean all of her, the way she stands, talks, and dresses"... "She looks like a complete package"... "I mean, if she were her, when Serena was 14, there would be no chance you would have got her, cause let's face it I have all the charm!!!" "but you know, I love her like a sister.".." She grew up Darien" "My question to you is…Can you handle that and know that you weren't there when it happened?" "The next question I would be asking is …who is this guy she is walking around with?"

"Thanks Andrew, you always know how to set me in perspective."... "She is still amazing, even more so, but there is something missing."...

oooOOOOoooo

"Aaron I need to do something.".. (_ I looked at him anxiously)_

"Those eyes are telling me whatever you want is for Darien ,so give…what is it?"

"When we were talking, he told me, I was a stranger.".." when he looks at me he can't see me because of all of this." (_ I waved my hand over my head to my feet)_

" I get it… You feel like he can't see past all the changes, that his looking for the resemblance, of the way you use to look…The old you??"

"Aaron when you say it like that you make me feel guilty…Apart of me feels the same way but I can face him, only because there is nothing shocking to look at, I can't image having to look at me and see not only a new domineer but a new image".... " I need to get a makeover or make- reverse!!!"

_Aaron laughed at me and smiled which meant okay... _

_I was turned around to the mirror to see myself again and my blond was back, along with my bangs. I took the comb and parted my hair, I twisted my hair in to it's familiar meat balls. I continued till I starred at the familiar, comfortable, person starring back at me..._

"There you are-!" I said out loud... _I turned to see Aaron starring at me. He was always handsome to me and right now I was blushing because he gave me that, you are more beautiful to me look._

"Okay! So you have your hair back! It looks great Rena….you actually look more comfortable and more confident" ...(I was watching her style her hair, she was looking into her own eyes, she could see herself and she was at home and at peace and i felt it as she gracefully styled her hair.. it was a familiar movement to her... the twist and turns... She looked amazing)

"Thanks Aaron….I want to go back to the hospital and get more details from Darien."

"Sure, but I won't be going this time I need to stay at the hotel and get some things done".. "The President has faxed me some information and I need to work on some leads right now."

"What leads?"

"Don't worry about it but I will keep you up dated, please be careful."

_With that we parted ways and i was only my way to the hospital again_

_Once I entered the hospital ....I walked into the room quietly because the nurse said that he was just given his medicine and was sleeping._

_I took a seat on the couch, I just stared at him sleeping, he was peaceful that way, gorgeous to look at, I glanced around the room to a book that caught my attention.... I opened it ...to keep myself entertained while I waited till he woke up.. Being there in his presences was all I needed right now...._

_**I opened my eyes and I thought that I was dreaming because my gazed caught two familiar shapes upon the head of the person in the room with me... I knew I wasn't dreaming because the creature I was starring at was wearing the same clothing as the women that sat across from me this morning... Her hair was blond now and I felt comfort fill my heart and I just continued to gaze at her... she was reading a book... a real book and not a comic, I never even knew she read anything else.... I was quiet not to make a sound because I didn't want to startle her... I just wanted to gaze at her..... But that didn't last long the door opened and in stepped the scouts with Luna**_

"Hi_"…. I sat up straight and nervously waited for some response_…_I starred at them, not sure of their feelings_

"SERENA!"

_I was suddenly being hugged by 3 of the four scouts the other kept walking and went to Darien's side _

"We have missed you Serena!"... " We are sorry about yesterday but we didn't know how to react and we have much catching up to do."

_I continued to chat with the scouts who seemed to welcome me back although they let me know that this was still a new relationship that needed to be rebuilt and I was okay with that_

"So Serena how long have you been here?"

_I looked over to Raye ,who had been talking to Darien in whispers, to answer her question_

"Well if you mean in Town, Today is my second day here but if you mean at the hospital I've been here only a few hours" _I looked at my watch…_"wow…its already 9"

"What are you late for something???"

_I went to stand to walk over to Darien but I tripped over a ball of fur... I heard a great meow...I scrambled to my feet and I heard a loud crash.. it was the planter that sat on the table_

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry Luna!I had no clue you were there, sorry!"

"Let us help you Serena."

"No, I have it… I'll go get something to clean this mess up"

_I was about to exit, when I was gripped, it was Lita offering to get the broom but I stumbled backwards and I was starting to feel an overwhelming surge of frustration, I pinched the bridge of my nose and took in a deep breath, while straighten myself out_

"PLEASE!" "LET ME CLEAN THIS MESS I'M CAPABLE OF IT"..." THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN_" I turned and left the room_

_**I guess she still is my Usako, but she was trying to do it for herself and no one would let her, she was trying and they were only making it harder for her, I could see the frustration in her, Was this new or had I never noticed it before? My thoughts were interrupted by a rude comment from Raye, which isn't out of the norm but I felt I needed to protect Serena**_

" Guess she hasn't changed much, still a klutz." Raye mumbled,

She turned to find a glaze look of anger in Darien's Eyes

"Great job! No wonder she's a klutz, she was doing it for herself. Do you want to push her away? I lost her once; I don't need your help pushing her away again."

_**Serena entered into the room cleaned the mess and starred at me**_

"I can't stay much Longer I need to return to my hotel room but I did come to ask about the attacks and any information that would help in trying to resolve this matter."

_Darien looked at me with concerned eyes but I didn't understand why_

"It's been about a year but I don't feel that it was a nation. The media is putting in there two sense but we know better."

"The negaverse?"… _I looked at Darien but got an agitated response from Raye_

" Look! There not the Negavese, their more like evil spirits but we fight them when they show up and we have been handling ourselves fine. The last attack was in daylight, which is the only change for them. so there, you are wasting your time asking pointless questions!"

"Raye, you may find this hard to believe but your cooperation in answering my question will help this go a lot faster, including me leaving, so explain to me why Darien is hurt an no one else?"

_I starred heartlessly into Rayes blazing eyes, she was pissed and I saw Darien give her a glare that told her to behave herself, she was still talking to the future Queen, whether she like it or not was another issue but Lita stepped in to help calm the rising tension in the room and I looked away to the direction of the room which her voice floated from_

"He was attacked at the park when he was with the guards we were close by but it happened so fast…they fight hard and with great skill."

_I nodded not really satisfied with the situation, if they were not the negaverse, where are they coming from and who is sending them here to attack the scouts_

"Well, I am glad to know that everyone is alright, a friend who had recent connections to the white house let me know about what was happening, it was the first time I knew about this. The most important issue right now is containment and safety, the good news is this attack never made it into the paper because someone leaked information about my recent re appearance, which wasn't such a bad idea."

_I eyed Raye who rolled at eyes and I could see Darien looking at me... amazement, confusion, and interest held his eyes to me but I continued to address the room with the information that Intend to bring_

"So, we're at square one. In two weeks we hold a press conference, so we have two weeks to find out, who they are? What they want? And if we need to dispose of them or work with them? The nurse let me know Darien will be released tomorrow, we will have an official meeting at the palace in the conference room, and then we will organize the plan. Till then I'm exhausted so I am going back to my room at the Tokyo tower.

_I was gathering my things when I heard Darien's Voice_

"Serena please stay I need to talk to you"

_I looked up to see him starring at everyone else with a stare that said leave us in peace and the girls exited the room_

_He turned to look at me. I was on the other side of the room starring at him. He was bringing himself to stand so I rushed over to help him; my hands fell on his waist to stabilize him_

"Darien what are you doing??? You know you aren't supposed to be walking around!"

_I looked at him in his eyes and realized I was holding him and my body went stiff_

"Serena"

_He whispered my name so softly and I felt myself melting and his gaze fell upon my lips_

"I need you...."

_Those words that came out of his mouth, they were words I so desperately wanted to hear and he drew me closer till his lips touched mine, as soft as I remembered them being, his tongue entered my mouth as I felt his hands grip hold of my face and my hands had travel from his waist to his mid back... My mouth found sensations with his contact that It made me suddenly light headed.. but he pulled away_

"Serena, I want to just hold you in my arms and never let you go, I've dreamed of this moment for nights... I want you but more than that, I want to know who this creature is that has found her way to me. You look like my Serena, you kiss like her but you're not the same... your eyes hold something I didn't think I could even see in them"...

_He backed away to sit on the bed again with a glazed look that I could tell were unshed tears he was holding back _

"Darien I'm not the same person I was before. I told you that I would tell you but this is still not the right time.... I can't bear to look at you in the eyes and see your pain...... why are you looking at me with such a deep sadness?""

"Because"..............

_There was a deep pause and his tears were falling_

"I didn't see you bloom. You're a full bloomed rose...a women..Beautiful!.... Your eyes hold confidence and security and ......I didn't put that there... I didn't put that comfort in your eyes ... I am even more saddened because I can't let 2 yrs go... you hurt me.. You made me believe you were dead.... I don't trust you!"

I _was caught off guard… I'm supposed to be somewhat mad here, I mean I ran away because he wanted me to grow up and I DID and he is sad because he didn't get to be a part of it happening and HE can't trust ME ... wow! I don't know what he wants from me; I am never good enough, or is it I am to good! I was more confused. _

"Darien, I don't regret the last two and half years and to be honest they have been the happiest years of my life... I'm sorry you couldn't be a part of it but it was for me NOT YOU, even if in the beginning it was and you may not trust me because I've been gone but you lost my trust before I left so we are in the same boat. I think I should go now I will see you tomorrow."...

_As I left there was silence in the room his composer said please stay but his eyes said betrayal I needed to get way.......I Left_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!how can she torment me like this........I long to take her in my embrace....but I can't trust her...... **_

_**AHHHHHH stupid you messed it up again...... you kissed her and you told her you didn't trust her.....STUPID! STUPID ! STUPID.......**_

_**Why is this so painful..... she is my being and I know just how to screw it up and I do it very well....... I could have kissed her gotten over my emotions and moved on and she would still be here... instead I just let her walk away ...AGAIN.... I need mental help......I need to rediscover her.... this enchanting creature that I find myself even more entrapped by...... **_

_**Go to sleep Darien you will see her tomorrow**_

_I came into the suit to find Aaron typing away on the computer.. His face full of intrigue and he was working so hard_

"Hi"......_( he looked at me) _

"Rough day huh?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well, I have some great news! but I can't say until we meet with the palace officials… I mean, excuse me, your friends and Darien."

"HA..HA..HA.. you are so funny… well then that means I'm finding out tomorrow because I already scheduled it."

"WHAT!!!"

"Well…. I was at the hospital and everything happened so fast so I called the shots, I was in my political mind frame.. I had to have the upper hand of the conversation... SO kill me, Okay!"

"Well, I guess it's better sooner than later but I have tons of notes to write a little more digging to do and a plane arrival I need to schedule."

"A plane arrival...? Who is coming?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out tomorrow MISS. I HAVE THE UPPER HAND!"

_Before I knew it, I lunged myself on him and tackled him to the ground, he tickled me till I begged him to stop... he knew I needed to laugh... he kissed my forehead and picked me up and walked toward the door_

"Good night.. RENA, or MEATBALL HEAD??? HMMM, I wonder which is more irritating???...."

_I threw the couch pillow at him_ …"see you tomorrow Aaron" …._he left but I had this odd feeling that I didn't want him to leave, we always fought like brother and sister but lately I was strangely drawn into his comforting presences_

_I went to my room where I pulled off my clothes and went to the shower I stood there and let the water fall over my body.... thinking about the day and thinking about Darien once again.. _

_I hate how I can't out run my thoughts about him..... that kiss sent my body into overdrive... maybe I needed a cold shower.... I got out and walked over to the computer in the office... the search engine was still up and it was goggling..Xavier. _

_Hm mm, that's a funny name... I clicked on it and it gave me a Bio on a man who had a school for special need children.. MAYBE Reni should go there! hahahah... I closed the icon because I found sleep catching up to me and I went to the bed and collapsed in it_

_::::::::::::: Then I heard a voice again different from the first::::::::::::::: but I was dreaming_

_I could see me standing there gazing at a beautiful creature that was consumed by flames but did not burn. It starred at me with compassion and I could feel its energy, sad but reassured....Then the voice screeched at me_

"Protect my love's... they need you"

_Who were they??? I asked myself…Then there was a great flash and I saw the creature remove from its heart an object,_ _a crystal of some sort, not like mine or any other that I had seen before._

"Come to me"

_I walked towards the burning creature and the energy of the crystal filled me and I couldn't breathe or move but I felt the energy of Good and evil, restoration and destruction... It burned in my soul and I was one with its knowledge and power, then the energy escaped my body and returned to the brilliant flamed creature._

_In that instant, in the creature's energy, I knew that she had come to warn me. Warn me of a great presence of evil, one which the creature fought with on a daily level, this creature was a women consumed in darkness, reaching out to prevent me from the same pain_

"Lead her into the light it is the only way to consumer the dark crystal"

_Her voice as she spoke, struck a chord in my heart, I still felt a connection to the creature from her energy that filled me and I suddenly realized that this creature was in some sort of bondage, she was a slave, a creature with such power that was a slave and I felt her fear, an enormous amount of fear_

"Please let me help you." _I cried out to the creature that was distancing itself from me and I ran after her but suddenly the light of the room grew dark and I could not see_

_Then there was a loud piercing noise that slammed me to the ground and I was unable to move, then a women's figure above me held me in restraint, it was not the women who lived as one with the creature but the she held the same evil presence that the creature came to warn me about_

"She led me to you… you can't help a creature that will suffer the same fate as you my dear beloved."

_She leaned down to my cheek and kissed me and I felt pain like never before and it filled every pore of my body and then it stopped and she was gone...but I was extreme agony by the pain in my head.... _

_I was screaming and the pain throbbed in my head and I heard her voice, the creature called phoneix, in my pain...._

"I'm sorry......"

_And I felt her sorrow in her apology, this creature of power was powerless…._

_I jumped up out of my sleep and i could feel the sweat coming off of my body and it felt like it was over 100 degrees in the room, i went to the balcony and let the fresh air in... i looked over the night of Tokyo... What was that? it felt so real... The creature was warning me of something, but what? who was she and who was the other women, she seemed so evil... it was just a dream... i felt sleep claiming me again and i gave in and went to the bed..._

_My thoughts disappeared... Tomorrow was another day_

TO BE CONTINUED............


	5. The Causes

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

So I hope that you are enjoying the story so far……keep reading!!!!

Chapter 5

_I could feel the sun on my eyelids. I fought to stay sleeping but my internal clock said "get up"! I was hoping to find Aaron there with my morning itinerary, as he so often did, but I glanced around the room to find a bag attached to my closet door with a note attached. I walked over and read the note:_

Dear Serena,

I wanted to wake you up but I knew you needed the rest. I contacted someone named Amy and let her know that the conference was at 2 and that you would be arriving around 1pm to look over paper work. I have gone out for the day and I will be there at 2 and our guest will arrive around 4. I will bring your favorite pick me up drink when I get there… BEHAVE, till I get there…see you there and wear the outfit I picked out!

PS I got you a rental car

He always crossed every T and dotted every I… I smiled at his note and glanced at the clock!

"YIKES"!! It's 11:30_… I flew into the shower and got ready… I didn't do my hair in my odango's instead settled for simple wavy curls and the outfit Aaron picked out was nice, a fitted knee length black skirt ,a white Fitted silk blouse, vintage heels that was all finished off with a black Armani watch that Aaron brought me one Christmas. I was ready, I walked down to the lobby and the valet pulled around in a black skyline GTR, beautiful!!!.I got in and went to the palace_

_It was all still the same as I had remembered it... like it was going to change or something... but it was still a sight to see with all of the extravagance and delicate detail that had resembled the moon Palace._

_I walked up to the door and I was greeted with smiling faces of the scouts!! ( my girls, so sweet)_

Wow! Serena you look so professional!

_I blushed at their comments and smiled at them_

"I still wear jeans and shirts but not all the pinks"

_Then I saw Amy walk up to me with a blushing smile _

" well , Aaron?" _(she gave me a look of who is he)_ , "called this morning.. He sounds American and he informed me of your arrival here at 1 and you're early!

"Yeah, I try to make that a habit but has Darien arrived yet?"

"Yeah…He came home early this morning around 4 am…he's in the Library reading. He's doing much better but I think that's because of his abnormal healing powers thanks to his golden crystal and maybe because a certain someone came back !

" Can I come in?"

_They all smiled and lead me to the conference room, I opened up my briefcase, turning on my lab top and I was jotting down notes when I was startled by Darien _

"Well, don't we look studious this afternoon?".. _**I**__** had been starring at her, she looked hot! i wanted to be all over her**_

"Well, you look great considering your trauma. I'm glad you're up walking. Do you have the papers ready for me to look over?"

_He gave me a grin and slowly walked towards me._

_I hated being so straight forward but considering last night's conversation, I wasn't going to let my guard down so easily. _

_He took his hand that was behind his back and gave the documents to me then sat down in the chair to my side. I couldn't help but notice how close he was and how more distinguished his features were now, that of a man not the mature young adult anymore…NO SERENA STAY FOCUSED… I typed more but OMG…. His dark raven hair was glistening in the sunlight, CURSE THE SUN GOD and DAM He smelled so good like sweet dew dropped roses in the morning. He suddenly leaned close to me and spoke to me in a whisper making sure that his breath was close enough that I could feel his words when he spoke_

"This is a sophisticated side of you that I have never seen what else are you going to share with me?"

_It was a serious question but it was in the way that he asked that sent a longing sensation down my body, he was close to me and he grinned and his eyes were filled with a lustful intrigue_

"Well, Darien! I will have you know that I have "many" new talents that I think you might be surprised by."

"Is that right?"_… __**I was going to lean into those soft wanting lips but the girls entered into the room and Serena looked away to the door, only to see the one person I knew that she didn't want to deal with, RAYE**_

"Oh, Sorry!"

:::::::::: Sarcasms dually noted::::

"Are we interrupting???"

Both patrons were completely taken off guard by the rude interrupting of Raye's barging in and Darien was still longing to taste Serena's lips, his memories dancing in his head of their previous lip lock and how he desperately wanted to show her what a fool he was but he saw her scramble around for the documents and regain her composure and knew there moment was over

"No I was just looking over the papers_"… I_ _was blushing and everyone could tell, including Darien, I was waiting for his lips to press against mine_

"Well, Serena I'm glad to see that you finally have a taste for politics!"

"They rather intrigue me…"

_I__ went back working on the papers, marking down notations to rewrite and form more flexible agreements, the scouts chatted among themselves and I could smell the aroma of coffee._

"MMMM,"….

_**I found the one thing that could occupy my lips and it was my cup of still warm coffee which I still had every morning but I was taken back by Serena's moan of enjoyment, which almost sent my coffee all over my clothes, her moan was that of a craving…. Gosh she was driving me crazy.. Did she know how sexy that sounded???...**_ "Would you like some?"… _**When did she start liking coffee**__**?**_

_I realized I had closed my eyes and Darien was now staring at me… I was making that stupid face I make when I get caught doing something ridiculous_

"Oh.. Sorry! I haven't eaten yet and I love that smell it just reminds me of …" _I__ felt a buzzing; it was my phone__….._ "Ah, hold that thought "…_I looked at the phone.. it was Aaron… _"Excuse me."

_I turned my chair back to the table but Darien could still see me from his view, I answered the phone _

_**She looked excited to answer the phone and whoever it was on the other line made her smile an she looked comfortable talking to them…I could hear her responses**_

"Aaron! Thanks for the car and the note this morning…"

_**Aaron??? Who is this guy? did she find someone else? She hung up the phone; there was a knock at the door **__**and Serena spoke expectantly**_

"it's Aaron, can you please bring him in Amy?? Thank you!"

_I went to go back to talking to Darien but he had a cold demeanor now so I just continued to type away and Aaron walked in_

oooOOOooo

"Hello everyone I am Aaron Summers"

_**He's American.. Handsome but not Serena's type.. he was heading towards me and reached out his hand**_

"AH! So we finally meet. I feel like your long lost brother I must know every detail about you!"

_**I took his hand and shook it**_… "Well, I am glad to met you but saddened I can't say the same"

_**He smiled at me and nodded, he obviously knew I wasn't going to be as pleasant… and he obviously knew what I meant by my comment, then he searched the room and I followed his stare **_

" AHH! My Rena"

_**HIS RENA!!! RENA! WHAT KIND OF CRAP**_

_I was blushing when I heard my pet name and I could see everyone's bashful smiles all wondering the same thing and Darien who I could tell was trying to consider the relationship between Aaron and me_

"I told you I would bring you a gift and so I have"

"MMM.. is that my Carmel frappachino?"

_**She moaned again and I felt my body heat rise in agitation.. WHO WAS THIS JERK**_

" Nope. Better… A double espresso shot in a light Carmel Macchiato"

" I love it when you talk to me that way "

_I reached for the beverage and I smelled it bringing it to my lips and drank my sweet drink.. I was addicted_

_**:::: SHE IS REALLY DRINKING COFFEE!!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY IS THIS GUY BRINGING IT TO HER ..**_

_I could feel everyone starring at me._ _I sat up straight and Aaron sat in the chair on the opposite side of me and I could see Darien starring only at him and the girls were starring at the guys. I spoke to break the awkward pause._

"Well, its time I explain everything."

_With that everyone sat and I continued_

"First, this is Aaron; a close friend of mine and he will help re-establish my relationships in the political world. He has done so much for me and has been my only friend while I have been away; which leads me to my next explanation… to the question that everyone wants to know, Which is where I have been and why I left?"

_I took a deep breath, I waited for this moment and it was finally here, only it wasn't what I had imagined it. I guess I was young and naive to think that I would just lay it out like it was but I needed to be the calm rational person that handled situations with pose and not IRRATIONALISM.. ALTHOUGH… that was exactly what I wanted to do…._

"My reasons might not validate my actions but I don't regret my decision to stay away. I needed to mend all the scars that were created by the closes people I loved, I left because to them I was nothing more than a child that needed to grow up, they doubted me, even after all that I had done to show that my heart held only the purest intentions. I left thinking that I was worthless and that I needed to become something better for them but what I found in the last two years away was that I only needed to trust more in myself and less in your opinions of me…"

_I saw their faces full of guilt and shame as they realized I heard what they all had to say about me_

_**I looked at her and I could hear my bittier words that I uttered out. I felt ashamed and wanted to take all the words back. Now more than before because I had hurt her and she had to live life thinking that I could not love her the way she was.....**_** "**Sere, it was a mistake but I'm still concerned about where you've been."

"I've been to America.".. .I_ said it with a smile on my face but was shocked by Darien's abrupt pounding of his fist on the conference table_

"AMERICA!!!"

_Darien shouted with anger starring at me, his eyes glistened over in fury_

"America? Serena! Do you know that if they had found you there, the implications that would have had with foreign relationships?"

_I tried to remain composed because I expected him to be upset but I kept my gaze met with his_.

"YES ! AMERICA!! and YES I understand the implications!!!! don't talk down to me like I'm ignorant because I'm not and it was the only place I knew that I could escape to where you wouldn't look for me and bring me back and make me resent you for the rest of my life."

_I felt a hand on my shoulder.. It was Aaron_

"Maybe we should take a break for 10 minutes I'm sure this has been a revealing morning. Don't you think Serena?"

"Yes. I will be at the balcony if you need me."

_I left the room and walked down the palace hallways, they held happy memories but I felt my skin on fire and my head was pounding. I needed some air... I felt suffocated... I felt rage. I starred over the balcony looking into the rose garden and I felt my hands gripping the stone edges of the balcony. I felt extreme pressure under my eyes. I needed to calm down! I could feel the sweat forming on my skin._

_oooOOOooo_

_**I watch her leave the room and all that was in me was in rage but my heart was still in emotional turmoil… she went to America to intentionally get way, as she left the room I tried to look somewhere else but she was even lovely walking away even when she was mad and I felt him starring at me. I wanted to strangle this guy. WHO does he think he is?I was furious right now and she knew… it's just like Serena to go across the world to prove her point but she had her reasons, which were more valid than my feeling of rage that night and at this moment and I noticed that he stopped studying me and left to follow her but I guess it was better he go than me… I would only make it worse**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

Aaron walked up to the Balcony, with the french doors open and she was standing there, her hands gripped tight on the the railing. She looked extremely tense. She was just so overwhelmed but Aaron had a deep sense of pride boiling in him… he taught her well and he was proud she kept her composure.

"Rena?"

He went to touch her but she jumped out of fight and focus

"Hey, Aaron, I'm sorry... but my head is just pounding"

"Serena, you have everything that you needed to say out of the way, there is nothing else that you can do. Except wait, Wait till they come around. Rena? I sense Darien uneasy around us and so I think that maybe we should... ."

Serena immediately sensed the direction of Aarons thought and turned to face him with began to scold him, cutting Aaron completely off

"WHAT?? AARON!! stop being friends???? I'm "sorry" ! I don't want to yell. Darien has to accept you, if he cares about me, he will!

"Rena, our friendship is never going to go away but If I were in Darien's shoes …"

Aaron walked up and held her face

" I would be a jealous wreck, you're special to him and special to me but this is not where I belong. You belong here and I can't ruin your relationships here and then I return home and leave you lonely."

"What is that suppose to mean? You belong here! I want you to stay Aaron. I don't want you to go back to America. I know that things are in the "mending process" but things won't be like before. I need a friend who accepted me before all the changes and who I didn't need to prove anything to!"

_I went to hug him and I cuddled my body to his… he was my best friend in the whole world I needed him here, even if it was selfish. He held me but I could sense that something was wasn't right, he was holding back something_

"_What is it Aaron?"_

"Rena, you're the most wonderful person in the world. There is no one that could even begin to compare. I helped you when you came to me and I have only two more weeks and I will go back to America. I have responsibilities there, including to the President, Serena, there are truths about me that you know nothing about."

" I don't care about whatever it is, Aaron, you have been there for me, how I'm I just suppose to live without you being a part of my life, once you go back to America, our friendship will Weddle away, I just know that it will."…. _my tears had begun to escape my eyes_

"Rena, please, don't cry. We'll always be friends; I'll always make time for you. Tell you what to wear. Tell you that your political speeches are toad stool!_ And _I will come and visit, trust me, this is what I need to."

"Aaron, you are my best friend, thank you for coming, thank you for being here. I think we should get back before they come looking for us."

"I agree, I need to make a phone call , so go ahead and I will meet you there."

oooOOOooo

Aaron smiled as Serena left, he felt that he would tell her his secret in time, when all of this all played out but he was going worried over his guest that was suppose to arrive with important information regarding the attacks, he dialed the phone and it ranged and ranged then it picked up

"Thank you for calling you have reached..........."

He hung up his phone frustrated

"They should have called by now.." … he groaned into the wind

he turned to walk back to the conference room and was starring at his phone when he was almost tackled to the ground, it was Serena and she gripped his shoulders with a strong grasp and looked into his eyes with fierce worry

"Aaron! Someone just called and said that the car that went to the airport was in an accident and that the people were sent to the Emergency room."

Aaron could not think as the words ran from Serena's mouth and she saw him run down the hall, through the main entrance and out of the main door,

She chased after him but gave up as he slammed the door on his way out

Aaron could hear her calling his name but he ignored her, her voice in that moment were distance cries in comparison to the loud beating of his heart. He jumped in his car and raced away from the palace toward the hospital

"Please be OKAY!!!"

oooOOOooo

I _ran after him but he was like a mad man, I called out his name but he just kept running as though he did not even hear my voice. I hope that everything is okay. I went into the conference room and I starred at Darien who was looking out of the window._

"Darien?"

_He turned to look at me but there were untold tears in his eyes that had not broke forth but the glimmer was apparent, he starred at me waiting for me to continue_

"I think that the meeting has been cancelled. The car that was supposed to pick up our guest was in an accident. Aaron has left, so I think that …." …_I paused I felt an awkward stare from everyone…._ "WHAT???? Is there something I missed?

_Raye stood up and looked at me with contempt in her eyes_

"You know if you came here just to cause more pain to us then I think that It is better that you leave. We can handle foreign affairs without you and as far as the attacks are concerned, we can handle those without you too!!!"

_I was baffled by her response to me, something had happened in the time that I left and returned from my breather._

"Unless you plan to explain yourself, I think that you have "no right" to "assume" I know what "you" are talking about."

_I saw Darien slowly walk over to the table pick up a paper and walk over to me…. he handed me the paper and continued to walk right out of the door. Rae followed the same suit passing me with raging fiery eyes. There energy told me they were disgusted with me, which felt like nine steps backward.. I looked down to the paper; it was a receipt from the hotel.... There were charges for Roses, Champagne, and the list went on.... I knew what they were thinking. I took the paper and turned and ran after Darien_

_:::::::::_

_I looked down to the hall and the light of the Library was on and I ran into the entrance only to be slowed down, I paused and I stood there frozen. I could not move....my feet were planted and my body was ignoring my mind.. I could not take my eyes away from what I was seeing. _

_HE was Holding her in his arms, pressing her against his body, with his lips upon hers... I felt the world spinning and I wanted to scream out in fury but everything in me broke. Everything in me….. it was like the last 2yrs had never happened. All that I had, confidence, strength, independence, was broken._

_My tears fell down in streams and my body was heavier than my legs could stand and I fell to my knees letting the paper fall the ground. They turned to me with surprise in the eyes. I just looked at them as they looked back at me. Darien starred at me then he looked to Raye and stepped back and he looked at me, uncertainty in his eyes. I turned my gaze to Raye who had a look of satisfaction on her face. She turned to Darien_

_"We will continue to talk about this later"_

_She walked past me, whispering… "pathetic excuse"…under her breath and walked out. I looked to the floor and my eyes held the gaze of the only thing that still mattered to me, it was upon my neck, I slowly pulled the chain out of my silken shirt, and I starred at the ring that adorned it, Remembering his words to me, "I love you Usako". _

_My stare went to Darien ,who now looked at the ring , and his eyes turned into uncertainty and sorrow. He took slow steps toward me but he was stopped as I yanked the necklace from around my neck and I throw it at his feet. I stood up and he was still starring at the ring where it laid. My voice was shaky and it took every amount of energy I had to muster up a whisper_

" I waited 2 years to come home to you and I see that you still have no confidence in me…Still no trust in me…I'm broken…What else do you want?MY LIFE, then you win because I'm died inside."

_I didn't expect a response but I saw that he knew that nothing he could say at that moment would mend my heart. I returned to the conference room and entered to a room full of girls who looked at me with sorrow in their eyes but they saw that I had no emotion to answer their questions, I picked up my keys and I walked out._

_I came to my car and I got in. I stared out the window and the view was blurry, my tears did not allow me to see , I placed the keys in the ignition and I revved the engine, as if it were the only way to express myself, I pushed into first gear and speed off of the property._

_I needed to out drive my broken heart… _

_To be continued……………………_

So ……if you have ever read this story… you're going…. "WHERES THE REST???"…. I edited this chapter about six pages and I am turning those pages into another chapter… I originally wrote this chapter with twenty two pages and I edited it down to sixteen and now down to ten…. It keeps you wanting more.. AT LEAST I HOPE.. I left off on a great part to keep you hanging on…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… YEAP HIT THAT BUTTON WITH THE GREEN WRITING IN IT!!! Till next update I leave this in your hands


	6. The Affects

This is a new chapter to this story and I hope that I can add more detail and drama but as always I don't own sailor moon DAMN IT

AN: I introduce Aarons thoughts in this chapter and they are in normal writing and are in first person perspective

Dariens are in _**BOLD ITALICS**_

Serena's are in _REGULAR ITALICS_

**Recap:**

Last chapter Serena left zooming off into Japan to escape her broken heart because she caught Raye and Darien kissing

Aaron ran out of the palace in a heart wrenching worry toward the hospital

Darien was left dumb founded about all that had unfolded……

**Chapter six**

I ran into the Hospital up to the third floor. I pushed past the nurses who fanatically tried to hold me back and I felt the strong grasps of male doctors trying to hold me back from the window of the room.

Then I heard it. I heard the sound of the piercing hum, which said her heart had stopped. It was if time had stopped and I slowly moved forward

The strength of the Doctors and nurses were lifted as they felt me stop struggling and they stared at me with the tears that had now begun to fall like rivers, I did not make a sound but the tears fell and I felt them stream down my face onto my neck.

They finally just let me walk through....

I went to the door were the Doctors were leaving with a body language of defeat. My hand met the door, it opened, I looked to the body that was lifeless, there with a sheet that covered her face.

I walked towards the body and I lifted my arm to the cover and pulled it back.

My hand came down to my side after removing the sheet. My gaze fell upon her face, the face that time had not changed, yet it matured. It was the face of the wife I once held against my bare chest. The face of love long ago lost. I took my arms and I wrapped them around her, My head found it's rest upon her chest, wishing I could her heart, and my body let forth screams of pain and agony. She was gone. My wife was gone........

oooOOooo

_**I saw her leave, but I did nothing to stop her, there was nothing that I could say that could express the depths of my regret of that moment. My gaze fell to the floor where the ring laid. I picked it up.**_

_**It was our ring, it meant everything to Serena. I didn't even think she still had it. I grasped it my hand, in an angry fist, and I walked over to the wall near the fire place, and my fist pounded against the wall.**_

_**I felt the pain shoot through my hand and I fell to the ground in agony, tears falling, but I held my scream of agony in. I wish I could suffocate… I held my breath not allowing air to fill my lungs.**_

_**The burning of my heart made me gasp for air and out came cries of bittier regret and pain from my fist. It was the only thing that I could think of, to make me feel how she felt. To feel her pain, her brokenness, my hand was throbbing in pain.**_

_**I looked down and there was blood and I could see that my finger was broken. I leaned against the wall, holding my hand, starring into the fire, trying to sober my mind of how this all happened.. it all happened so suddenly**_

_**Raye was ragging in fury when she came after me. I looked at her and she was yelling at me and I wanted her to be Serena, so much I wanted her to be Serena….Oh how I wanted Serena to run after me. I wanted her to take me in her arms and tell me I was wrong about my thoughts, but it was Raye that was there, I could only picture Serena and I found myself moving my hands to her waist, pulling her towards me, then pressing her lips to mine, to fulfill that longing**_

_**My tongue found entry into her mouth and I was forcing every inch of my lust upon the creature in my hands, then I heard a moan, my sense were caught off guard, I opened my eyes and my gaze fell upon, Raye, and I heard a sorrowful whimper of pain, I turned my eyes to Serena, who was on her knees with a broken world in her eyes. My heart stopped… what had I done???.**_

_**I stared into the fire, with my hand throbbing in agony, I heard footsteps, it was Raye, she found her way to the front of me **_

"Darien, I knew that our kiss just happened but it happened for a reason, face it, she doesn't love you anymore. She came back with him and she is expecting us to just follow her."

_**I starred at her with intense hatred **_

"She is YOUR QUEEN and My future wife, if she will still have me after this mess….Please DO NOT TALK TO ME ANYMORE"

_**I stood up and I walked out of the room and I left the palace, I got in my car and headed to the hospital. I needed medical attention**_

oooOOOoo

_I speed down the streets of Japan, weaving in and out of cars; I saw the world pass by me in fast flashes. My tears we falling beyond my control and I just kept replaying the whole thing over again and again in my head. _

_I felt nausea at the thought and it was making me dizzy. I pulled the car over and got out. I ran to the grass area and feel to my knees, cradling my stomach with my arms, I hurled forth the liquid contents of my stomach. _

_It was a hurl of tears, sorrow and hurt, after which I was weak and I fell to my side holding my knees into my chest, sorrowfully whimpering a continuous breath of why? _

_I rolled onto my back and I looked to the Moon and the star filled sky, as the tears fell from my eyes._

" WHY MOTHER?"…. _I cried loud sobs and then there was warmth that consumed me all around._

_I opened my eyes and I was in the presence of my Moon Mother. She looked at me with endearing eyes_

"My daughter, you have grown to be more beautiful than I could ever imagine. You really have defined yourself. Please do not cry. I know that this all seems to be going nowhere, but this world needs you"

"I can't anymore mother, I can't be queen I want a normal life.."

_Before I could say anything else I was filled with an agonizing pain, one that I felt before, it was the pain that I felt in my dream when the women kissed my cheek….. I was crying out to my mother_ …" Please stop the pain"…. _then I was released._

"Serena, I'm sorry but this will be the pain that this world will suffer if you run away from your duty. There is a great darkness that has been slowly rising, one with a power that can match your crystal and I am afraid my daughter that you are the only one who can stop this evil… I am always here when you need me the most"

_Then the Warmth was gone, I opened my eyes, looking at the moon, it was pitch black dark, and I was bitterly cold and exhausted. I lifted my weak body to stand and I felt a blunt blow and surge of pain fill my head; I fell to my knees, placing my hand to my head. I opened my eyes and the world was spinning, I felt warm liquid slide down my cheek …. It was blood._

_I was shaking, trying to stand but was sent violently, face forward, into the ground, making me scream out in an agonizing cry of pain._

_Kicks were being brutally beaten upon my back and sides: I continued to scream but my pleas fell upon death ears… I was kicked one last time which, I felt was a warning to stay down. I stopped moving. The pain was unbearable and I was shaking with fear but if I stayed like this I would most likely die, I needed to get back to the palace… their faces filled my mind.. My girls.. Aaron… and Darien…I needed to try and Adrenaline filled my senses and I quickly stood an ran _

_My body was screaming at me… I was disoriented, filling light headed but I made it to the car , I was about to get in, when the door was slammed against my back, I was pulled out of the car and slammed to the graveled highway._

_I screamed for help _" Please, someone, anyone, help me, please help me!"_ …but no one heard me. I struggled to cling to the car, my hand was taken and I yelled out bloody screams of pain, filling the night. The being had broke one of my fingers. _

_I let go of the car….sobbing out tears and waling in pain._

_Then I was jerked violently and screamed out in excruciating pain, I felt pains from my head, I was being jerked along the gravel by my hair, I felt an over whelming urge again to vomit from the pain. I felt like I was being scalped alive. _

_I pleaded…._" Please, stop, Please, , please!" _….my cries barley able to be spoken through my uncontrollable sobbing. Then I was let go, I turned on my side bringing myself to my knees and I hurled out any contents that were left in my stomach, I felt a blunt kick to my side again, sending my world black._

_My eyes opened in and out of consciousness, I was being pulled by my arm, deeper into the black forest that lined the highway. The last surge of pain I felt was my arm being dislocated from the socket of my shoulder, I yelled out in agony, sending my body into shock, I felt myself trembling, frightened, and I knew I was going to die. I felt us stop and my lifeless arm was tossed to the side of my body, there was a presence that stood over me_

"Silly humans...... All the same, weak mortals....."

_My world went black._

oooOOOooo

_**I entered the Hospital.**_

_**I was greeted and sent to the emergency unit to get immediate help. I was watching the nurse fix my hand knowing that I could have done it myself. I glanced up and I saw a familiar face, it was Aaron.**_

_**He was covered in blood and his body was dragging along… it was like it only clung to life because his mind had not completely escaped him.**_

"All Done Prince" _**the nurse uttered out**_

_**I looked over at Aaron again and he was now starring at me now and I felt sorrow deeper than any ocean, his eyes told me he was in pain. I got up and walk towards him when he was approached by a nurse with paper work.**_

"Mister Summers, you will have to sign the death certificate for your wife,"

_**I just stood in shock as he gripped the paper work and the nurse babbled off to him. He answered only with nods and then the nurse left. **_

_**We stood in silence then walked out of the hospital together. We walked in silence, both of us had questions then he stopped walking. I turned to him, he was there starring at me, finding the words to utter out...**_

"She... meant a lot to me. We separated 4 years ago, I never stopped loving her, but I messed things up, so I was surprised when she called me. She said had information about the attacks, I flew her down, She was nervous about coming, She claimed that it was not safe, not safe for Serena, She thought that we were together, I flew her out here, and life has a funny way of letting you know things aren't meant to be, they said "an accident" but I know that she was a target, someone had her killed ."

"Aaron, we will find out the truth but I have to let you know something…."… _**I paused because I knew Aaron was already suffering, should I worry him more…**_ , " Serena, left the Palace today. "

"Why would she do that?"

" I found a receipt from the Hotel and there were charges for Roses and Champagne and I thought..."

" WHAT??? That we were romantic with one another! When are you going to learn? She only wants you... I'm the friend!!! The friend that is mad in love with her but I love her enough to let her chose who she want to be with…..and she always chooses you... So stop doubting her! You're going to push her away again. I was planning on inviting Grey to have dinner with me..."

My tears were slowly forming as I thought about how I wanted to work things out with her_… _

"Serena is most likely back at the Palace, its already late."

" Well, she also left because_..".....__**I was nervous to look at him in the eyes, I starred at the ground.. ".**_she caught me and Raye**..."…**_**I paused again but I felt Aaron start to tense and I felt ashamed to admit my mistake**_..... ".. in a passionate kiss"…

_**I finished and was struck with pain sending me to the floor and I gripped my jaw, Looking up at Aaron, I stood to my feet about to lunge out in rage, but I saw his eyes ,I knew why he did it. So I walked toward my car past him. ..**_

." So are we going to go find her then???_**".....  
When it came down to Serena, we were on the same page, to protect her, I respected that. He followed me as he understood that we were on the same side.**_

oooOOOooo

_**I hoped in the car and Aaron got in…. it was then that I noticed daylight was coming soon... I started up my car and I peeled off, she had been gone to long now and I drove everywhere, looking for any sign of her car. **_

_**I felt lost when suddenly I had an overwhelming rush of fear fill me and I tensed… and Aaron must have noticed because he looked over at me**_

_**I pushed my car to max speed trying to go in the direction of the energy… I was good at this when I was Tuxedo Mask… I found her no matter where she was but she had to be in transformation but she wasn't but I felt her**_

" Hey slow down there… Are you trying to kill me now? Or did you forget you had to be somewhere?"

" No! I feel her, She's in trouble, we've always had this connection and my sense are never wrong"…. _**he was staring at me and I could tell he was debating over his emotions of my revelation of that fact**_

looking at Darien while her was talking to me… he was flushed and pale white it was then that I knew whatever he was feeling was not good. I reached into my pocket.

_**I watched Aaron, he realized I was not joking; he pulled out his cell phone...**_

"Yes, I need a Satellite GPS link on a car that was licensed to me….."…

_**He was jotting down information continuing back and forth with the operator on the phone. He closed his cell phone and handed me a paper.**_

_**I speed down the highway until I came around a bend in the road and I saw her car. My senses were tingling and I had a strong urge to vomit. I stopped the car, Aaron looked at me, I got out with him following.**_

_**I walked slowly to the car and my fears were realized, I saw the door of the car, smashed in smeared with blood, I looked to Aaron.**_

"Darien, we don't know anything, don't assume the worst." ….I looked at him and I followed his eyes that lead to the ground. I felt sick to my stomach. It was hair covered in blood and the blood trailed off the road into the grass covered area filled with trees,

He followed the trail, I was going to follow, but he looked at me

"Aaron, call the Palace and get the girls down here, quick!"

_**I followed the trail of blood until I came to a spot where I fell to my knees in pain, I closed my eyes, and my mind was rushed with images, my tears were streaming and I saw her....**_

_**She was in agonizing pain, trying to fight, I saw her eyes, she was terrified and there was a stream of blood from her head. **_

_**I was sickened and about to faint when I felt a hand, I was shaken from the images, to the now green fields and I stood up and ran**_

_**I ran and ran, running toward her, I had no clue where she was but I felt her presences, I had to try to find her, I could feel Aaron, chasing after me, following me.**_

_**I stopped suddenly realizing that I couldn't feel her anymore but that's impossible unless… "NO..NO..That couldn't be"… I looked frantically around. She had to leave something behind, then I saw it, it was a watch.**_

"Aaron! She's hurt, BAD."…_**I knelt down to pick up the watch, it was covered in blood, it had been ripped off, I was filled with anger**__…. " _I can't feel anything…. nothing." …_**the tears started to fall, I realized that she could be dead or dying.**_

"Darien, The scouts are on their way."… Choking on my words, I knew that finding her alive were slim_…. "_I'm going to help." ….. He looked at me and I knew that his only concern was her, nothing mattered to him, He had the look of a lost child, fear stricken and terrified. He spaced out, his eyes thinking, searching out options and then he looked at me with a look of...... I GOT IT!

"I need the scouts… it might the only way to get to her…" ...

To be continued…..

Ohhhh…. Cliff hanger… but I add a bit more detail, cleared up some things… it sounds so clear in your head when you're writing but then when you read it…. It makes no sense

The character that died in this chapter will be talked about more in the later chapters and how her character plays an important role

Thanks for everyone who is reading and I hope that you are all enjoying it.. IF YOU ARE… YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! REVEIW REVIEW!!!


	7. New Acquaintances

I hope this is a better transition into the x-men cross over, I will not make it complicated… I hope you enjoy

Chapter seven:

_My mind awoke but my body was not responding… was I dead... when your dead are you supposed to feel pain? I rattled off in my mind the many wonders of death… it had to be more pleasant than the current state of agony I was in_

_I heard the clanking noises and I desperately tried to focus on eyes but wasn't successful as my vision was extremely blurry but I could feel cold metal against upon my wrist, that made me realize the clanking sounds were chains that I was bound in……….._

_I was in such agony, I wanted to die in the very pain I laid in, my arm still hanging in its dislocated position next to my body. It served as a clear reminder of the previous night's event… _

_I felt a cold chill run down my spine…. This place brought death nearer to me than the little breath of life I was breathing…. I heard the door open_

"Whose there? Please, help me, let me go.." , _They didn't answer, I made out a blurry image of a man who was walking over to me with keys to release the chains the held me to the wall._

"Please help me… I need to go home" … _I pleaded in such a weak agony that it was almost useless to utter any words…. There were too raspy to understand… my tears fell in frustration and fear_

_He still did not say anything as he lifted me, I let out a moan of pure pain but it was obvious that he had no intention of trying to be gentle. He walked down the hall and my vision was coming too, slowly so that I was at least able to make out small detail of the place where I was_

_We walked into a room filled with people, I heard them all chattering and I was suddenly filled with fear again, I felt the presence of evil, pure evil, an ancient evil that felt almost tortured by the sight of me. I was thrown on the floor, letting out a slight scream my gaze fell upon a dark figure upon a throne._

_Her face was hidden among shadows and there were women that clung to her, as if they drew life from her, and she spoke to me._

" Hello, Princess, I see that you made it here in one piece"

"Barely but Yes and WHO do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

_Laughter rang out from the women and the crowd joined in, filling the room with a creepy aura and angry rose in me, she stopped her treacherous amusement and leaned forward and I saw her. She was beautiful but wicked, with ancient energy; she wore a fitted black gown, with long black hair and thick bold bangs._

_Shea arose from her throne and the women that were holding her gasped as she removed herself from their grip_

_She walked toward me with evil in her eyes… she came to me and she knelt down. I starred at her. I knew her…there were sudden flashes of my dream that flickered in my mind….. she was the evil women from my dreams and I was suddenly filled with fear_

"Nice to finally meet you face to face….I'm Queen Selene and You look rather uncomfortable let me help you."

_Before I could react, she gripped my dislocated arm, and yanked it, without mercy, shoving it back in place, I screamed in agony with tears running down my face and the crowd laughed, enjoying the pain that I was in._

"YOU BITCH" I_ yelled out from the forced pain and it was then I felt the sting of her hand smack me across my face_

" NOW…NOW… that's not how royalty speak and after I helped you; you talk to me like that?"

_She starred at me in the eyes and I looked back at her, she hated me and I had no clue why or why I was here._

" I can see why they loved you more, your eyes hold beauty and purity… you disgust me"

" What is it that you want from me???"

" Why here I thought you were enjoying our family reunion…."

_I starred at her in obvious shock and she read my facial expression immediately _

"I can tell by those Pretty eyes that you have no clue what I'm talking about… Pity, I thought she would have told you her secrets.. but I guess not.."

_She looked at me with a look of deceit and began to laugh…. I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I wasn't buying some lie either...__I had managed to stand forcing the pain to the back of my head, anger consuming me… I wasn't going to be some participant to her games_

"AGAIN!! What is it that you want from me?"….. _this time I was able to shout with a bite more force She stopped laughing and looked at me with a stare of death_

" I want you to DIE so that I can take my place, as the rightful heir of the moon kingdom,, and reign as queen over crystal Tokyo!"

_Before I could contract a statement she was gripping my face and I went to slap her hands away but her quick un-human like reflexes helped her take hold of my hand and keep me restrained in her hold…… I felt her energy send bitter venom down my spine. She starred at my facial features_

" You look just like that wretched women"

_She was holding my face moving it side to side, examining every detail, treating me like a rag doll before letting me go and throwing me to the ground._

"Your mother is a treacherous snake to steal the heart of my father away from us. You are "Princess"… second born to OUR FATHER…. welcome home "SISTER"!!!

_She starred at me and lifted her bangs to reveal her family emblem, "a crescent moon"_

" YOUR LAIRING_" I paused tears streaming down my face…but I couldn't deny the mark… it was distinct, only the royal family of the Moon Kingdom bore that emblem upon their head._

"I can tell by those pathetic eyes of your that you know I'm not lying and I will dispose of you and reign with Prince Endyimon by my side, as it should be, you were an inconvenience that happened, your mother seduced my father and he banished my mother to this wretched planet, all the while she was bearing his child, ME. I will bring this world to its knees. They will feel the sunlight no more, all taking the kiss of death; I will bring destruction upon this Earth."

"You can try _**sister**__.."… I mustered out all the bitterness I could put into that word… "_But I will fight you to death to protect the heart of this planet and its future of peace and prosperity. I feel sorry for you because rather than trying to make you my family, by threatening this world, you've made yourself a passionate enemy. I've sworn to protect this planet and I will."

_She stood looking me in the eyes but there was no more contempt but a hurtful rage, I braced myself for further pain because of the contempt in my words_

"RACHAEL! GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT and Take her to her room and make sure she stays there."

_I was approached by a young woman who lifted me to my feet… 'Rachael'.. That was what my dear sister called her.. She led me out of the Parlor and as I passed the many people gathered to watch their queen…I realized they weren't truly human… they were night creatures… vampires_

_She walked me down a hall and I starred at her, she was a little older than I was, she looked familiar to me but I could not place my finger on it…. She was being nice to me unlike her counter parts that felt inflicting pain was necessary._

"Why are being nice? You don't have to but you are? Do I know you?

_She was unwavering in her direction and didn't answer my question but she led me down the halls of the now more visible mansion and brought me to a door. She opened it with a key and brought me in and placed me on the bed and walked out, not looking back._

_I was left wondering my fate….._

_There were windows but bars clung to them and as my eyes wondered the room for an escape I saw a bath room. I lifted my body and stumbled to it and decided that I should clean my wounds. I looked in the mirror and saw the marred image of the women in the mirror. I was badly bruised and blood stained ever inch of my hair and clothing._

_I slowly turned the knob on the sink and began to wash myself, seeing the blood fill the basin; I started to sob, yelling out in madness… "WHY???"_

_My future was unsure…My rain unsure… there was nothing I could do, nothing, I felt helpless... How could this have been kept from me…. Was any of it true???_

_I looked down to my hand, where my pinkie was disfigured obviously from being broken from the brutal attack…. How I survived I didn't even know_

_Sliding down the wall I took a seat on the floor and I reached for a towel that hung above my head and I took a deep breath… I rolled the towel tightly and placed it in my mouth. I gripped my finger and I flinched in pain, nausea already apparent in my stomach, but I needed to reset the bone in my finger, to allow the blood to flow or I would risk losing it. I tightly shut my eyes and braced myself, Tears streaming down my face._

_I grasped my finger and I pulled it back in place, pain rushed my body, I started to wail in agony but it was silenced through the towel in my mouth…_

_I felt dizzy again and my world went black _

oooOOOooo

"I wonder if the girls arrived at the car yet and are worried. I told them that we were going to met them there but I ran after you when you went into the forest…"

We were walking but there was something Erie about where we were, I felt like I was being watched, and felt Goosebumps all over and I looked back to say something to Darien but he looked the image of calm composure… "Dar…"

"Aaron , keep walking…."

I looked forward paying attention to what Darien was saying, I saw the entrance upon where we came and I was overwhelmed with relief.. Then something jumped down out of the tree, I stopped in horror and uncertainty. Darien didn't look surprised and stepped out in front of me

"I believe you will grant us passage out, I am Prince of Earth, you exist because I say so, Tungu territory is at peace and I hope that you would want to keep it that way"

I watched as Darien talked to the creature in such a voice that it made me tremble and the creature bowed before him

" Prince, I mean you no harm but I am here at the risk of my own life, Your Princess was taken through the portal gateway, she was attacked. My Prince.. Our telepathic abilities, which use to be our strength is now our greatest enemy…. I'm afraid the Black Queen has begun to use it against us. She has hypnotized some of the Tengu to do her evil bidding and even sent those Tengu worriers to attack you. I have come to tell you that Your Princess is to be killed."

"Where is she? _**( I took the creature in my hand and held him up ) **_"Tell me where the portal leads"

"My Prince, please…have mercy on me I came to help… the portal leads to the Black Queens palace, Hellfire."

"Darien. I KNOW THAT PLACE"

_**I turned to Aaron and I let down the creature**_… "Hellfire???"

" It's an exclusive organization located in upstate New York."

"How are you sure?"

" Because my wife belonged to it maybe that's why she thought this trip was dangerous, she knew something, something important."

"Some organization!"… _**I turned to question the creature but it was gone…. **_" Come Aaron, we need to find the girls, they're the only way to her now."

_**We ran the rest of the way out of the Forest, it was forbidden territory but Serena wouldn't have known that but if what he said was true… we know who are enemy is… Black Queen… but what would she want with Serena??.. Serena please hold on… I was in my head when I heard shouting and I was thrown to the ground.**_

_**I blinked and saw that it was only the girls…..Who held me with trembling arms and tears. Amy looked at me with fearful questioning eyes**_….

"Darien whose blood was on the car?"

_**I only blinked unable to answer**_

" Darien, Where is Serena?"

_**I saw all of their faces looking at me, she was there Princess, and she was hurt and we were clueless, Lita looked like she was going to burn the forest down to find her. She threw herself to her knees with pounding fist to the ground**_

" WE HAVE TO FIND HER!!! we can't just wait here"

_**She looked at me with frustration… **_"She's at a place called Hellfire."

_**They all looked at me with confusion**_

"It's in New York"

"NEW YORK!!!????"

_**The girls looked at Aaron and me**_

"We were approached by a Tengu that told us that Serena was taken to a place called Hellfire, using their portal…apparently it's an exclusive organization in New York."

"Why can't we use their portal to go get her then?"

_**I looked at Lita**_… "I wish that we could but it's protected by a fierce guardian who is told to kill anyone that is not of Tengu descent that would dare to use the portal but apparently some of them have been brainwashed and they used it to take Serena to a Women named Black Queen, who was also the one who sent the worriers to attack us. You've fought against them before and you know that they are excellent at their craft… we'll that is nothing compared to the skill of the guardian that protects the portal. None of us would survive there attack and it would go against the peace treaty that we have with them currently. The only way to her is to use your scout teleport power."

"Darien, we need five scouts, we don't have Serena."

"Amy, we can do it, I have a crystal seed to, we're all connected to Serena, we have to find her."

"Darien, Serena would have to be in stable condition to teleport back or she won't survive the teleport…"

_**I held my breath realizing what Amy was saying was true.. Serena would never survive the portal pressure upon her already weak body but we had to try**_

"NO! NO! NO! WE HAVE TO GET TO TRY, I CAN"T FEEL HER, WHAT IF SHE IS_**...... I shook my head…..**_" I saw her in a vision"…. _**tears welled up and were falling down my face but I**_ _**had to pull myself together**__…_ "She was screaming and struggling against something….she was in such agonizing pain and….her eyes"_**…. I couldn't bring myself to say it, I was livid in anger and lost in frustration. I heard Aaron.**_

"I could get a jet ready to board by tomorrow and we would be in New York in two days, I know it's about time right now but it's our only option…We go there and bring her back with us"

"Darien my computer reading is telling me that the portal hole leads to another portal in New York, so that confirms her location"

"GOOD… everything will be arrange …leave it to me.. "

_**I looked at Aaron, I was starting to see why Serena liked him so much, he was really an all out kind of guy and it made me miserable to know that I doubted her again and led her to this horrible fate all because I was jealous of him…I nodded to Aarons enthusiastic plan and we headed towards the palace to wait for our departure**_

_**I looked back again**_ …. _**'Sere I'm coming… hang on' **_

_**Once we were all headed back to the palace I started to feel my exhaustion but I needed to press forward…. For Serena… I gave up to quickly last time and failed to find her… that would not happen again, I needed to get her back and this man besides me was going to help me **_

"What do you know about hellfire?"

"It's an exclusive type of organization and It's was where my wife went when we separated. The head mistress is Selene Gallio or otherwise known as Black Queen and it's said that she's a vampire."

"VAMPIRE??"… _**I had to try to sound unconvinced of things, being Prince of Earth I was told these things but that it was taboo to reveal their existence but Aarons total security in his belief made me sure that he knew what he was talking about**_

" Darien, back in the forest.. that creature was some sort of demon… but you knew already…which makes me believe that there isn't anything about YOUR planet that you wouldn't know, which includes vampires, werewolves, and mutants."

_**I smirked at him… he was a smart one… and I did know of these things but I would never enlighten Serena of these creatures until she was ready to understand their reasons for being kept a secret but Mutants were a new recent creation, one that even I hadn't come into contact with but how did Aaron know…**_ "Aaron my star seed that lives inside of me, much like Serena's, enables me to know all things about this planet so YES you are right I am aware of their existence BUT I've never encountered a mutant but I feel that you are hidden something else to you explanation or are hesitant to tell me about."

_**I saw him out of the side of my eye and I saw his silent sigh**_

" I know because Grey was a mutant and Selene was her mistress vampire, who did not like me. I came to the estate one day and she brutally attacked me… that woman is merciless and evil..... But I wonder…."

_**He paused and I was waiting for him to continue **_

"NO..It couldn't be… How could I be so stupid to over look it!!"

_**I looked at Aaron who looked like he had stumbled across a revelation and he looked at me.**_

" The attacks started about a year ago and that was when I made my visit to Hellfire. Grey was trying to warn me of something… she knew Serena was the Princess but told me that she would guard her secret but that it would be safer if she went home… I think Grey was trying to protect Serena."

" Okay but Why?"

" Maybe that's what Grey needed to tell me but she never got a chance to."

_**Aarons mood changed to a somber one, his wife was dead.. I was being selfish. In all this commotion about Serena I forgot that Aaron had only lost his wife hours ago. His pain still fresh **_

"Aaron I'm sor…"

"NO… Please don't…I know the pain is still fresh but in all honesty, I lost my wife years ago…. but seeing her like that…. It brought all of my old emotions back and it was more the hope that died in me today… the hope that maybe we would be together again."

_**There were no words that I felt I could say that would compensate to fill his emptiness that was so clearly written on his face; he was as readable as Serena… maybe that's why the longer I spent with him the easier I felt around him. It was so easy to see why they got along **_

"Darien, let's just focus on getting Serena back she is the most important person on this planet. The hope of the future lies in making sure she returns safe. She will lead this world into an era of peace and prosperity just like she always dreamed about… Grey's death won't be in vain when that happens…"

_**I felt overwhelmed by his total trust in her**_…. "She will succeed because she has people like you that believe in her."

" It really doesn't matter how much I believe in her because ultimately you reign beside her and your belief in her will benefit her more than mine ever will."

"Thanks I needed that truth."

_**At that our conversation ended and I zoomed towards the palace. Our plan was in place but waiting was all we could do now…. I pray to the Gods that she's alright**_

oooOOOooo

My queen, the princess is in her room, I have locked the door and I will keep watch over her

"Good Rachael… I need to make sure that he comes for her, I will make him mine. I lost him once I will not lose him again, he will come for her, he loves her but I will change that and what about our other problem…..Did you take care of the traitors Grey?"

"Yes, Black queen, She has been disposed of."

" Good, now leave me to my thoughts but bring me a slave, that I may drain them, I am weak from my activities."

" Yes, black queen"

" They will know my pain and live in Darkness, I will reign as Moon queen!!"

oooOOOOoooo

_I woke up…my head throbbing from the now swollen knot on my head… I must have passed out and lost consciences from the pain of resetting my finger…I looked to my hand and saw that the swelling had gone down… 'At least I still have my finger'_

_I slowly got up using my good arm to lift me and I stumbled into the room over to the bed. I removed my shoes, laughing to myself,… 'Aaron is going to kill me for ruining my clothes'…I laid down, feeling alone and empty but still extremely exhausted. My eyes found themselves closing again until I heard the door knob _

_I froze afraid of whom may be coming into the room, my body to stiff and sore the jump up and flee….I could brace myself for on coming pain.._

"Princess? Princess?"

_I felt the bed move and my heart start to pound as I saw the shadow of a slim figure approach me_…."YOU!"...

"Come, we have only a few minutes, then she will have realize, you are not here anymore, come."

"BUT??"…

_Before I could understand what was happening the petite women was helping me off the bed and supporting my weight out of the bedroom door… 'what was going on?'… I was desperately trying to keep her pace but I was so weak and my moans were making that apparently clear. She stopped and looked at me. I stared at her with bewildering eyes… _

"It's not much further but we must hurry."

_I nodded and looking in her eyes I understood she was asking me to gather the strength to keep going. I could tell that she was just as panicked as I was …_

_She nodded before we continued…_

_She held my hand and led me down a stair case to a long hallway before finally ending at two black doors where we entered._

_I was pitch black in the room and I was nervous… "Where were we? Had I fallen for some trick?"... then all of a sudden there was an intense energy that filled the room and the room was no longer dark but next to me…. was the creature from my dreams…. It was Rachael and she was consumed in flames but they did not consumer her and the flame bore the shape of a bird. …._ "You were in my dreams."

_She looked at me and held out her hand_

"Come."

_I was afraid but not more than I was if I stayed… So I went to her and when I touched her hand I felt comfort beyond comfort and I knew I was safe. Her energy filled me and I could feel my crystal react to her much like it did towards the scouts…. She was a friend an allie… _

_She then drew me closer and took me in an embrace…_

"This may hurt a bit but only for a moment I will give you strength"

_And when she said that I felt her energy pour through me like a slow burning fire but I also felt energized again and my body no longer hurt and suddenly we were suspended off the ground and I could feel pressure and a light spin_

…_. 'Could it be?????'…._

_I looked around and we were teleporting… 'She was able to teleport independently without the help of others' ... I was amazed and lost in my thoughts when She looked at me and I gazed into her eyes of comfort… and I suddenly realized we had stopped spinning and were stable again_

"We're here."

_I looked around and I felt overwhelming joy …. Tears pooling down my face…._

_I was standing in the library of the palace_ _but fell to me knees in tears sobbing and I felt Rachael holding me and I held on to her for dear life, gripping her, as the fear drained out of my mind and I whispered "Thank you" to her and she held me even closer as if her instincts told her it's what I needed and after what seemed like years I heard her voice speak tenderly to me as if apologizing_

" Queen Serenity, I'm sorry that I could not save you sooner but We had to leave during her feedings, she loses telepathic connection with her surroundings and we only had little time."

" I know you aren't evil but what were you doing there."

" I was sent there to get close to my mother but she is no longer there."

_As she spoke of her mother I felt my heart break… I felt her emotion somehow connected to me…maybe it was from her energy that helped to give me strength during our teleport together… but I looked up to see another energy radiating from her… determination… her emotions obviously fighting with one another_

"I'm afraid that Black Queen is going to use the portal again and she will come here to fight you for the crown so you must prepare yourself. She has been trained in battle by the 'Tengu' . She is stronger than you are… but her heart is none in comparison to yours …"

_She looked at me with powerful eyes of belief… 'I've seen those eyes before'….Aaron….but I was brought back from my flashes in my head by a sudden heaviness in my heart and I felt compelled to make her stay with me. She brought me a comfort in her touch that in this moment I was afraid of losing_

"Stay with me …"

"My Queen.. I can't because my mission is done. The guardian of time let me pass through only to save you because she knew I was the only one that the Black Queen would trust."

"Why would she trust you?"

"My mother was her second in command but only because she was using my father against her. Black Queen knew that my mother was more powerful than herself and so Black Queen told her that she would kill him if she stayed with him. So my mother worked for her and when I appeared before my mother she received me with open arms and I told her all that I was sent here in this time to accomplish and she tried to warn my father but she wasn't able to make it."

_Once again I felt a strong somber indifference in my heart that I knew what an overwhelming emotion that Rachael was struggling with…. Our connection was strong_

"Why would your mother try to warn your father about something to do with me??? Who is your father?"

_She looked at me with an endearing playful smirk _

"Aaron."

" AARON? You're his daughter?"_…. I was taken back by this_

"He doesn't know about me, Black Queen had me removed from my mother arms and put into a school for special children because as you see I am not a normal child….I inherited my mother's mutant abilities.

"Mutant???"… _I didn't understand and Rachael's soft smile told me she knew I didn't understand…_

"You will understand in time because in the future we are great allies. Pluto would kill me, if she knew I told you this but I am Phoenix reborn and I serve you My Queen."

_She looked at me with a smile and held me in her comforting embrace. She had made all the pain disappear and if in the future she was my ally… I was indebted to her and my feelings of exhaust were taken over again and I closed my eyes… feelings of safety and comfort held me in Rachael's arms_

"Stay."…. _they were the last words I whispered off before falling into a hibernation of sleep_

oooOOOooo

_**I was nervously contemplating my next actions when I heard a commotion coming from the hallways and flinched when Aaron burst through the conference room door**_

"SHE BACK"

_**I jumped out of my seat and stood looking at him with a nervous look… 'Serena was back?'… **__"Where?"_

"She's in the library"

_**I ran past him but he griped my arm and I stared at him and he looked at me with uncertain eyes**_

"She's past out in the arms of a women and she asked for you specifically and this women won't hand her over to anyone including the girls."

_**I nodded and ran past him; he was warning me of the situation that I was going into. I might have to calm the girls and find out who this women is….I ran down out of the room and down the hall to the Library doors, Aaron following right behind me**_

_**I stopped at the entrance, breathing in pants, completely out of breath and my eyes saw her and my heart froze…..She was covered in blood, her body was limp and I didn't know whether she was dead or living.**_

_**I locked eyes with the women that was holding Serena very possessively and glaring at the scouts who looked like they were ready to launch an all out assault on this girl. I stepped forward and fell to my knees before the women holding all that was precious to me**_

"What is it that you want? I will give you anything just hand over Serena to me."

I looked at the women who was now completely focused on me and I was taken back as she gently unwrapped her arms from around Serena and gently placed her in my grasp and she knelt before me and bowed

"I want nothing more than to know that my Queen is safe in the Kings arms."

_**I was taken aback by her gestures and her titles that she was given me and Serena. We were not Queen and King yet but it was all pushed to the back of my mind as I felt Serena snuggle into my chest and my heart skipped multiple beats and I whispered to the women before me a very sincere "thank you"**_

"She's safe and that's all that matters."

_**I stood with Serena in my arms.**_

"King."

I turned, unable to deny the voice attention, and I looked at this woman that had returned Serena to me, she was scandalously dressed but her demeanor reflected a women of virtue and she bowed before she spoke to me again… it really was a unique feeling that this women presented before me… it was one of loyalty and respect but there were many question that I needed to ask and so I was still on guard….

"My King.. the Queen will need to sleep as our journey was tiresome."

_**I nodded and proceed to my room with everyone in full pursuit after me and I placed her upon my bed as I began to ramble off orders but never taken my eyes off of my sleeping beauty who was covered in blood… 'My love what happened to you?"….**_

"Lita show Aaron where the first Aid kit is and bring it to me… Amy draw a warm bath and Raye show our guest to the conference room and stare there with her, we still have unanswered questions."

_**Everyone rushed off doing as there were told….It all seemed surreal…. only hours ago I felt her slip away. I thought I had lost her but now she was in my bed safe and that's where she would stay… SAFE… I had failed one of my most important missions 'keeping her safe'… somewhere along our journey I lost track of how I used to be with her… the tuxedo mask in my heart that did everything to make sure she was safe… I was brought back to reality when I heard Lita and Amy call out to me**_

" your first aid kit"

" The water is ready"

_**I didn't say anything but they left as I started to remove her blood soaked clothes. I was careful to gently move her, I couldn't stand to know I was causing her more pain…My eyes gazed over her bruised body and hues of deep black and purple covered almost every inch of her sides. Her knees were scared and gravel was ingrained in them. I felt the tears fall over my cheeks…. 'How could I have let this happen'….**_

_**I gently picked her up and removed my shoes walking to the restroom where I took a sit on the edge of the large tub, Serena still in my hands, and I began to sponge wash away the blood .The water soaked my clothes but I didn't care… I only wanted to wash away the traces of her pain**_

_**Considering her ordeal that I saw in my vision… I feared much worse but as I investigated her wounds I noticed her finger, it has been reset and without pain medication I knew that was a pain left best not to experience. Her arm muscle was also badly bruised, which I could tell was from the reset and around it were the imprints of fingers, I cringed to think how she had been handled so rough. I wish it had been me and not her….. but I finished up **_

_**I gently replaced her back into my bed and tucked her in... She must be in a deep sleep, which I knew was her crystal helping to restore her energy and quicken her healing but she was beautiful.... and I snuck a kiss upon her lips before changing and leaving the room **_

_**I proceeded to the conference room in a frustrated haste to find out the answers I so desperately needed to be answered**_

_**I entered the room and took my seat at the table that was already filled with the scouts and this woman….. 'Who was she???'…. **_

" Is Serena okay?"

_**I broke my stare of this women and answered the worried faces of the scouts**_

" Yes, she is resting, I have left Luna and Artemis to watch over her till she awakens, till then our questions will have to be directed to our unknown guest, who I'm sure will understand our skepticism."

" Your Majesty, I mean no harm, I brought back Queen Serenity in order to save her life, The black Queen wanted to lure you there, in order to take over your mind and use you against the Queen."

"How do I know you did not come here with intentions to gain our trust and then turn on us."

"My intention were to complete my mission and return to my future home with the help of the guardian of time but I was ordered by Queen Serenity to stay until she wakes but I was not to be seen by anyone other than my mother and Black Queen but I was surprise when Queen Serenity was brought before Black Queen for her wrath judgment."

"You didn't know that Serena was there?"… _**my question filled doubt but her action caught me by surprise as she suddenly stood pounding her fist to the table in anger and raised her eyes to met mine.**_

"My mother risked her life to make sure that the Queen safely returned back to her home from America and then she died trying to further protect her only for me to find out that YOU were incapable of protecting the Queen."

_**She looked at me with eyes of stern truth and anguished pain and I felt guilty because this women before me was but a mere child herself, maybe a year older than Serena, but still her eyes held a trustworthy glare of total protection for Serena… I knew that glare…. I've seen it in my own eyes reflection so I stood with a much softer tone and demeanor and bowed**_

"I'm sorry for your lost and thank you for returning Serena to us. I assume since Pluto sent you then whatever is occurring is affecting the future and that you are from the future?"

_**I saw her sit and I did the same**_

"Yes, Queen Serenity sent me here with instructions of where to go and who to make contact with and then I was to come home…"

_**I was baffled by her statement… Queen Serenity is Serena in the future so Serena sent her????**_

"Who were you suppose to make contact with?"

"My mother!"

" I'm sorry for the inconvenience of these circumstance but whatever information you have, please share it with me."

" I'm sorry my King for all the secrets but revelations of future events could interrupt time, so I may regard your questions as I see fit to protect the earth and ultimately the universe."

_**She was right in her regard for future events and so I could not be upset**_

" I can accept that but at least tell me about Queen Selene."

" I will leave details to be explained by Queen Serenity but I will tell you that she is an ancient being that sold her soul to the devil to be immortal and in return she is the Queen of Blackness, the void, She accepted the kiss of death making her a vampire but she is not a blood feeder, She drains the energy from human souls using telekinesis. The energy sustains her life. She wants to rule as Queen of crystal Tokyo and take you as her King and she will come to fight for her blood rite to reign…"

"Blood rite???"

"Details will be left to my Queen to explain I will not speak on her behalf"

"Then let us know who you are."

"My name is Rachael and I come as a future ally that fights to protect all the Queen holds dear to her."

" Well, Rachael I can assure you that my heart belongs to Serena and no one else and we will put an end to this "Black Queen".

"I'm glad to hear your confidence because you will need it. Her mind power is strong and if history serves me correct her mother Beryl was only half her strength and she seduced your mind….So sorry for my skepticism my king but wisdom is achieved when we accept our weaknesses."

_**I starred at her baffled by her revelation. Queen Selene was the daughter of Queen Beryl. She was intriguing me with information but I caught her starring at Aaron, who seemed to look away in embarrassment.**_

"Then how are we supposed to fight this Queen if you don't believe that I won't be taken by her?"

"This is not your fight my belief isn't in you but my Queen only she can defeat the Black Queen, who has realized by now that her plans to behead Serena to take over the crown have failed so she will have to Challenge Queen Serenity to her crown. If Black Queen wins then the world will fall into judgment but if she loses then the future stays the same, the peace treaty is signed and I have nothing to worry about. I go back to serving My King and Queen."

"You serve Serena and me in the future???"… _**Her statement brought revelation to her protectiveness over Serena in the Library**_

"I serve directly to protect Neo-Queen Serenity the holder of the purist crystal seed."

_**She smiled at me, she had revealed her place to me and the future details that lied ahead and the scouts chattered among themselves. She got up and she walked over to the window. She looked at me.**_

"The skies are turning we have only a few weeks to prepare for battle. Once the skies turn pitch black, Queen Selene will walk through the portal of the Tengu and be able to walk among the living, Until then she is locked behind her parlor doors upon her throne, bitterly draining the life force of slaves, gaining power. We must train Queen Serenity into battle, We need to seek the guidance's of the Tengu master himself. Without him the Queen will not last long in Battle, the Black Queen is too skilled a fighter."

_**I nodded to her and knew that the next weeks WE all had to prepare Serena for this battle. I stood and nodded and everyone understood as I left that I was deep in thought and I walked toward my room pondering what the future held for Serena …. I opened the Door and saw Luna beside Serena, who was awake and looked distraught**_

" Can I came in?"…..I looked at her, still wondering if she even cared about what had happened before this all started.

She nodded and I walked slowly to her side and lingered upon her face before I took my hand and caressed her skin and Her tears fell upon my hand and she cradled her face into my palm letting me know it was okay to touch her.

I found myself making room for me to lay besides her, Luna and Artemis left and I held her to me, I needed to hold her, to let her know I was there to protect her and She let me.

"Serena,?"

"Sssshhhhhh" Tomorrow we talk, right now, just hold me."

To BE CONTINUED.............................

SO, what do you think?... there is still much more to come but keep the reviews coming and we will see the development!! Thanks everybody for creative input!!!


	8. Stepping into the role

_This chapter helps to bring our characters together and tie these two storied together…. But I hope that you are enjoying and as always… I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON…. Boooo_

_Chapter Eight:_

_I walked through the rose garden and I could smell the damp rain coming. The skies were gloomy and an un-wanting knowledge of why hung in my mind. I wanted to enjoy the garden, so I pushed all that to the back._

_I had been home from almost two weeks now; I had been training already for a week. I had been recovering the other week and my bruises and broken bones were healed thanks to Rachael who used her energy to strengthen me. The only scare that remained was of the night Darien and Raye had kissed, it still lingered. She made sure to avoid Darien and me but it was honestly making me frustrated_

_Darien had been keeping me in his sights at all time, which was actually nice because I had his attention but he treated me like a glass vase, ready to break any minute. He spent every night next to me, holding me, kissing me, whispering in to my ear, how much he loved me and how he had made a mistake and that he never wanted Raye, that his passion for me drove him to an impulsive act_

_I forgave him and I meant it but I didn't like the tension around the palace. I walked among the roses._

_I laid upon the grass and starred at the skies and felt the soft raindrops fall on me. _

_I closed my eyes. _

_I wanted the rain to wash over me and bath me in its cleaning drops…I took a deep breath preparing my mind and body for Selene, this was no ordinary battle, it was different to me, She was my sister…. part of me wanted to heal her pain but the other wanted to kick her "ASS". She wanted to kill me, behead me…._

_If anything good came out of this situation it was that Aaron and Rachael were establishing a relationship. I asked Rachael what their relationship was like in the future but she only clamed up. She always respected me bowing to me and protecting me… more so than the scouts…who saw her as a threat, rather than an ally._

_The rain was falling hard now. I let it and it felt great. I stood up and I called out to Darien and my friends. I waived them to come down to the garden. I needed to be a free sprit at that moment. I needed to feel alive inside._

_They looked to me from the Balcony and their faces went from unknown to a spark that resembled a child on Christmas. They all ran down except Raye… Aaron… and Rachael who looked at us like we had gone crazy._

_We played in the rain, throwing mud at each other, tackling one another. Darien joining in on the fun for a change… chasing me and wrapping me in his arm with kisses._

_It felt GOOD to feel like there were no cares in the world ……_

_There was a sudden thundering that filled our ears and we all screamed before falling out in laughter. I fell to the ground; laughing, till tears fell and I looked up to the other three with smirks on their faces….. 'They think it's funny huh??? I'll show them'… I got up from the wet muddy grass with mischief on my mind and ran up the stairs, my gown drenched from the rain, and the gang followed me… _

_Echoing in the hallways was laughter and enjoyment…a change from the somber mood that had been lingering in them for far too long…_

_I flung open the balcony doors and tackled Aaron hugging him and covering him in mud…. he began to laugh as I tickled him begging me to stop…. 'Smirk at me again.'… The rest of the gang got the idea and began to lavish hugs and tickles upon the others._

_The rain had really started to come down… all us fully drenched and muddy ran to the main living room and sat in front of the large fireplace. We continued to laugh and have conversation but I noticed that Raye had started to stare in to the fire, her tears we being held back. I stood up and I walked over to her._

_She gazed at me, fearfully, but with curiosity. I took a seat next to her. _

"We can't continue like this."… _I whispered to her and felt her demeanor change_

_I stared into the fireplace with her…._

"I won't continue in this silent power struggle with you any longer. You've been doing this with me for far too long Raye and its time you learned your place."

_I stood still staring into the fire and I heard the silent gasp of the people fill the room. I was never a person to demand respect but given the circumstances of our current relationship I wasn't going to feel like a stranger in MY Palace…_

_I turned to look at her_

" I've accepted all your criticism and mean bantering toward me when we were younger but I'm not that person any longer and your behavior is unacceptable…You can't ignore me and expect me to be okay with it any longer. Your relentless pursuit after my title is over and if you can't accept that and reign under me as your Queen then you need to step down."

_I saw her surprised expression and her eyes of conviction… she stood before me and I held my breath…_

_I can't say that if she decided to step down then I wouldn't be hurt… after all… She was the meanest of them all…. But in our many battles she protected me and fought her hardest for me. She wasn't afraid to hurt my feelings to help me grow and in my heart I loved her still….._

"I know you've changed… You're not the Odango I need to protect anymore. I was wrong to think less of you than I did. I was wrong to try to see only my reasons for your disappearance. I hated you for leaving me but I was really Jealous… "

_I saw her blurry eyes glisten in the flame and I knew she was telling the truth but taken back by her statement_

_  
_"You left and we were left here to carry on this change without you and it was hard and for a moment I felt what it was like to be you and I couldn't blame you for leaving… there were times I wanted to run but when you came back I saw you and I saw the confidence you came back with and I was jealous… Jealous because I knew you no longer needed that part of me in your life that would need to guide you any longer. Apart of me was hurt….. You didn't come back the Princess that I needed to protect but the Queen I was supposed to serve… I was bitter… and I'm sorry."

_Before I could respond she had flung herself upon me in an emotional embrace of tears and I stood stunned before I returned her embrace and felt more arms encompass us… in the weeks to come I would need all of their love and support….._ "I forgive you Raye.."

_We all wiped our tears and I saw Darien and Aarons faces of relief and we sat in front of the fire and I felt Rachael's hand touch my shoulder and her voice praise me… she was so Loyal_

" My Queen, your love and loyalty has surpassed my understanding. I can see why in the future they are willing to lay down their lives for you. I serve an honorable Queen …."

_I smiled at her and reached out my hand to her_… "Come…"… _she looked puzzled but she came out of obedience and I gripped her hand and brought her down to me. I sat up and I embraced her…..and I felt her body stiffen and I spoke from my heart to her_

" You serve an honorable friend, I owe you my life"…. _I felt her body loosen and embrace me back. _

_I stood up with her still in my arms and I pulled her away and bowed before her and I felt the shock in the air and with my head bowed I spoke to her._

"Thank you for risking you life to save me and protect the Royal crown. This nation is in gratitude to you and if you had not rescued me the future will have surely perished…from the depths of my soul, Thank you"

_I looked up to her, her face was covered in tears, I had now noticed that the scouts and Darien had taken my similar position. She looked at me with complete and utter awe and flung herself into my arms with a tearful and over joyous hug._

" My Queen, I lay my life down for you willingly… I will cherish your friendship forever."

_I stood up and I looked at all of them. I reached for Darien to come to my side. He stood by me with pride and for the first time in my life, I knew that he had confidence in me, that he believed in my capabilities to be Queen._

" I can't say that the future is certain but I know that I fight for a future that deserves a chance at peace. The Black Queen Selene can by royal blood line take the crown if she defeats me and you will be obligated to serve her. She is my sister of royal descent because we bare the same father."

_I felt Darien's hand hold mine tighter_

"That can't be!"

" I wish it weren't but Luna confirmed it and I'm telling you this because you have the right to know… to know the truth of why our normal lives were taken away and thrown into a constant state of battles"

_I saw their faces and I sat with them as they listen attentively to my words…. It was their whole lives that were altered by this one truth that was kept even from me_

"Black Queen Selene is my step sister and her mother was Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl was jealous of my mother and put my father under a spell and when my mother broke the spell, my father, cast her into the arctic deep but Beryl was bearing Selene inside of her…."

_Their faces were too much to bear. We were never told the details of Why Beryl attacked the moon kingdom and altered out lives forever a_

"Selene's heart is filled with hate from her up brining with Beryl but Selene's hate extends even further because she fell in love with Prince Endymion of Earth the same time we were engaged to be married and it was the fuel that set the fire for the Moon Kingdom attack and we know the rest of the story… but Selene can rule over in my place if she kills me….."

_They looked to me with hopelessness; they knew if I lost, they would have no choice but to serve Selene…. it was their duty to serve the Moon family and the ruler, who reigned._

"I won't let that happen"

_I stood with the confidence of my Sailor Moon counterpart in my heart still…. If I could I would have shouted "In the Name of the Moon"…. But the phase of my life had passed but I continued on…_

" I will fight and not fail but I need all of you"

_I looked at each of them including Aaron and Rachael…._

" I don't want a future without any of you in it and if we can't get past our petty differences then I can't ask the world to do the same."

_I looked at them as they sat there in amazement but I saw it in their eyes…. they believed in me… truly believed in my words…. then they did something that caught my breath and moved me to tears….. _

_It was the ultimate statement of their Loyalty and Confidence in me and I knew I had officially stepped into my reign, I didn't need the approval of the world as long as they supported me then I knew I had something to lean on…._

_One by one they took a knee…..Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye, even Rachael._

" I serve you, Queen Serenity and King Endymion… in honor and till death."

_Each said it with a heart of steel and with undoubting resolution. They all had come of age and so I knew my time to reign was now. I was no longer their princess but their Queen and I would defend that title and defend my kingdom with every ounce of my soul._

To be continued…

It is short but I didn't want to add too much, I felt it would take away from the moment I wanted to create. I hope that you like it; I wanted a chapter worth fighting for. Something that had honor and showed that they all had " come to age" they were all ready to take on their roles, as guardians, King, Queen, protectors… keep reading, this story may be one to remember!!!


	9. Mature Moments

Disclamier:.... this chapter is mature audiences only!!!

AN:...I don't own Sailor Moon But lets not dwell on that fact!!!

Chapter 9

I was holding him… rocking him….I heard the horrid filled screams and the clanking of the metal around me….I closed my eyes, tears falling down and I was filled with sorrow… They all laid about me in pain and crying...... I was holding him close to me as he was dying in agony…. 'please don't leave me"…. I cried harder and deeper and was startled by a loud buzzing… 'Where was the buzzing coming from???"… I looked back to my arms and he was no longer there

_I awoke to my heart racing in my chest…. 'What was that?"… "A dream??"_

_I looked around the room to the sound that woke me from my fatal dream…..I smacked my alarm clock…. I hated that annoying sound_

_I woke up and pulled myself out of my bed groggily stepping into my running suit, looking out my window, I noticed the moon was still shining… "Huh."..I went back to my task of getting ready and finished lacing up my tennis and walked to Aaron's room_

"WAKE UP!!!!" …_I thought I was going to be the one everyone had to get up!!_…"Aaron! Wake up…We have to start our jog"

"Serena! Do you know what time it is??" (I looked over to my cell phone, it was 4 in the morning, she had to kidding me…)

"Fine then I'm going without you" _I put my headphones on and started my morning jog. I ran and pushed my limits. I had to build stamina for a long battle if necessary. I was deep in thought when out of nowhere jumped a Samajia from the tree_

"What the HECK?"

_He or she was launching every move at me; I blocked, Kicked, and punched before I was swiped to the ground but I reacted quickly and used my hands to launch myself forward back onto my feet. I took my fighting stance ready to continue but was stopped by a very strong demanding shout_

"ENOUGH!"

_I flinched and looked to the voice. It was a man dressed in a kimono and he approached me. I wasn't backing down until I knew what was going on… I was taken by surprise the last time… THAT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN… I stood in my defensive stance… ready…. it was in this moment that I was glad that I had trained 2 years in America in Martial arts and sword fighting._

" Princess? Do you make it a habit to leave the Palace unguarded?"

_I sneered at him… I shouldn't have left the Palace without someone_ …." I can handle myself Fairly well thank you very much.."

" So much that you never even noticed that I was standing there and if I had wanted to launch an attack on you that I would have succeeded"…

_He smirked at me and I was breathing hard… "Was that his plan???"… I tightened in my stance_

"You must make sure that you are watching your surroundings."

"I'm sorry but I don't pointers from people that make it a point to attack me."

"I apologize."

_He bowed and stood again_

"My name is kenji. I'm master of the Tengu and my presence has been requested. I've been studying you and like clockwork every morning you go running. I thought I might see where I would need to start with you but I'm glad I don't have to go basic but…."

_His eyes suddenly changed emotion and it was bone chilling and his tone changed before continuing to speak_

" Our Training starts now!!"

" Excuse me!" … _before I could continue I was thrown a sword and being attacked by kenji. Then all most at once I was swiped to my feet again and the sword was at my throat but Kenji stood down and offered me his hand, which I gladly took _

" So I see where I need to start… not bad."

_I gave him a bow, Tengu were the best sword fighters in Japan… all martial arts were derived from their culture and I knew Selene was taught by the Tengu master Kaz-soto, who was an evil Tengu spirit, but Kenji seemed more kind spirited… KINDA_

_He ran with me back to the Palace and I was exhausted…… but almost immediately when we entered the Palace grounds Kenji commanded his solider to stand guard at the gates and he looked at me_

" We need a training ground or room."

" The main hall is huge."… _He nodded and followed after me and I blushed…Kenji was actually very handsome; he was muscular, long black hair tied into a ponytail….A general of an army was my first impression of him…. And His eyes were emerald green with a sharp jaw...I stopped drooling long enough to realize we had entered the room._

"Princess..I want to make something clear to you. I'm here to train you and I expect that you will show discipline and dedication. I also want to make you aware that although, in the past, Tengu liked to be politically involved, I don't care"

_I gave me a sharp look_

"I'm here to even the odds not to decided whether I want you to win or lose, is that clear?"

_I understood his position and knew that he meant business and I needed to stop the daydreaming. I returned his sharp look_ …." CRYSTAL!"

_I took up my sword into fighting position and I looked at him and he smiled at me_

" FIGHT!"

_On his command we drew swords and battled, he was relentless in his attacks, he was pushing me. I heard my heart beating in my throat but I pushed forward _

_I was not taking down by the same attacks and I could see smiles run across Kenji's face every now and again. He liked the fact that I was wise enough not to fall victim to the same routine._

oooOOOooo

_**My alarm went off and I got up and noticed that Aaron was still snoring away… 'He should have gone running with Serena'… I wiped my face and headed towards Serena's room to see if she needed anything but when I went in she wasn't there and I felt worried so went to wake Aaron **_

"Aaron, WAKE UP!" …._**I was shaking him and he groaned at me before speaking**_

"Serena, I said we will go running later."

_**I threw a pillow at him**_…. "I'm not Serena..GET UP…"

"huh??"…

_**He groggily looked up at me before shooting up and looking around and stared at his watch…**_.

"It's 8 Clock, Where's Serena?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE GONE RUNING WITH HER THIS MORNING… You should know where she is!!!!"

"CRAP"….

_**He sat up and threw on jeans before running out the door towards her room… **_

"I've already checked her room"….

_**He starred at me before his eyes grew big**_…

"She must have gone without me."

_**I saw his eyes grow with worry and the feeling in my stomach deepened….we both took off running towards the front of the palace but were stopped in our tracks when heard swords coming from the Main hall…. We looked at one another**_.

" Is that what I think it is?"

_**We walked slowly towards the door before I opened it was taken by surprise... **_

_**No I was shocked…..**_

_**It was Serena, drenched in sweat, sword battling with a man in a kimono. I watched as Serena matched his every move and I could tell by the man's face that he was shocked at her movements and quit honestly… SO WAS I….. I didn't even know she could hold a sword.**_

_**I looked at Aaron, who watched her in amusement **_

"You knew she could sword fight?"

"She trained in America to keep focus and it released all of her pent up frustrations and anger.

"I see…She's good."

"Yeah she always came home with bruises and cuts but she was dedicated to learning."

_**I looked at Aaron who had a glint in his eyes as he stared at Serena**_… "She lived with YOU?"…_**I saw Aarons face turn towards me and his demeanor grow nervous….**_

"Yeeaaahhh…. But only for a little while then she got her own place but.."

_**My mind was retracted from beating Aaron when I heard Serena Yell. I looked over to where she was on and she was on the floor with blood coming out of her arm and my instincts took over and I ran but was stopped by her furious command**_

" NO"…

_**She put her hand up to me and flashed me her determined eyes.**_

"Stop…. this is my fight. It's only a flesh wound."

_**She bit her lip and stood pushing past the pain and held her sword steady. She was intense and focused ….my heart was racing…. It was a part of her I had never seen, or maybe failed to acknowledge… Serena never actually gave up…and the fighter looked at her with surprise and admiration. She was not the gentle Princess he had expected and I could tell by his fierce smirk on his face that he was impressed.**_

" ENOUGH!"

_**He bowed to her and Serena bowed back walked over to me**_

"Next time don't run toward me. It leaves me venerable."

_**Those were her last words before she walked past me**_

" GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!!!"…

_**She kept walking and Aaron looked at me shaking his head**_

"WHAT!"

"She just needs time to calm down. She gets like that after she trains."

_**I grunted and sharply starred at Aaron**_… "I know she's been with you for two years but don't assume I don't know Serena well enough to know that something bothering her."

_**He smirked at me and walked away…. 'Were we back to square one again????' … before I could speak to ask my question he turned and looked at me**_

"Why are you still standing there? If you're right then she needs you…. Don't you think?"

_**He pivoted on his heel and proceed into the library and I walked towards Serena's room grunting under my breath… 'He thinks he knows her so well.. .. I can't believe that they lived together.."… I was busy in my head when I noticed I was standing in front of her door… I took a deep breath and continued**_

………………………..Knock! knock! knock!

_**I waited for her to answer but she didn't**_…. "Hey I just came to check on your arm"…_**I opened the door, expecting her to be in the shower or sleeping but She was starring at herself in the mirror spaced out and her arm was dripping blood.**_

_**I walked over to her**_….. "Hey are you alright?"… _**My voice barely above a whisper before I placed my hand on her shoulder but she did not move**_ …. "Sere??"… _**I suddenly felt her shoulders tremble and before I could ask what was wrong she threw herself into me and held me in a firm embrace and sobbed….I just held her….and when she was done she wiped her tears and looked at me**_

"I'm sorry"

_**I smiled at her. Her expression was priceless and I wiped the few tears still trickling down before placing a kiss upon her forehead**_… "No need to be Sorry. I interrupted your training."...

_**I looked at her arm and walked her to her bed… **_"This is deeper than a flesh wound."…_** I teased her with a firm voice and she blushed again….**_

_**I stood up and retrieved a first aid kit and applied cream and some tape to keep the wound close; she would need a couple of stitches later. I looked up from her wound and noticed her stare completely fixed on me**_

"Darien?"

_**I looked at her and I saw in her eyes a stare I hadn't seen since we were younger. She stood off the bed at a distance and began to remove her clothing. I gazed at her as she slowly did so, Her body was fit and matured with a soft tan color and I looked upon her with passion and lust.**_

_**She took my hand and led me to the shower of the restroom.**_

"Sere.."

"Shhh…"…..

_**She began gently removing my clothing and placing soft intimate kisses along my trail…I moaned in enjoyment…**_

"Sere..."… _**I gripped her shoulders and brought her into my gaze**_… "If you keep this up I won't be able to stop myself from losing control." … _**I bantered out in half dazed confusion…her touch was intoxicating to me**_

_**I starred at her with my lustful eyes and she smirked at me and her gaze spoke to me in ways words could not convey…. 'she wanted this'**_

_**I stepped in to the shower with her in my grasp, watching the water make trails down her womanly figure, before I pressed my lips upon her mouth and exotically tangled my tongue with hers…**_

_**I fully pressed my body against her delicate frame causing her to moan and lean up against the shower wall. Her touch was roughly passionate and she pulled me closer to her and I continued exploring her body with kisses, taking her breast into my mouth**_

_**She let forth moans of pleasure and I stopped…. **_

_**She was beautifully intoxicating to watch as her body yearned to be taken. I gazed fully into her lustful eyes before she whispered to me sending eclectic waves into my already racing pulse**_

"Take me"

_**Her request was like a command and I took her into a deep kiss and lifted her, wrapping her legs around my waist, before I found myself inside of her.**_

_**I heard her gasp in pleasure but I refrained from taking her fully and stopped letting her settle into comfort… my body trembling with desire… but I felt her shift into comfort and I gently began a rhythm that I found she had not forgotten.**_

_**Our bodies together, perfectly matching one another's need, I felt her breathing increase and her pace quicken as her nails glided over my back and I moaned my pleasure into her mouth, continuing our passionate kissing.**_

_**I knew that she had reached her climax and I felt her tighten and restrict around my pleasure that was inside her.**_

_**Her moans filled the shower and she released her pleasure, Sending sensations over my body of pure enjoyment. I entwined my fingers together with hers raising her hands above her head and began to push faster and harder. I felt my temperature rise, I needed every ounce of her, and she knew it**_

_**Her moaning was like a drug I didn't want to stop hearing… to bring her pleasure was all I wanted….**_

"Oh God…Don't stop."

_**Her command sent my brain into over drive and I let go of my passion inside of her, letting my moans fill the air… our rhythm ceasing but our breathing was heavy and I began to gently kiss her before letting her down.**_

_**We stood there in deep breaths and I turned off the water and led her out of the shower.**_

_**I took a robe and placed it on her and she starred at me**_

"Aishiteru Serena.."

_**She left my room and my world was once again complete.**_

oooOOOooo

_I walked toward my door in complete satisfaction… 'I can't believe I just did that but it was so over due and his body was everything I remembered and more."…_

_I was about to walk into my room when I heard footsteps behind me and turned only to be face to face with Aaron who was staring at me… I must have grown ten shades of pink and stared at him with wide eyes… I felt like the kid that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar_

" Aaron."… _I laughed nervously avoiding eye contact_

"Why are you blushing so badly??? "

_I saw his eyes stare towards Darien's room and back at me _

" I need to get dressed"…_I tried to shove pass him but he stood in front on the door_

"Why are you coming from his room like this?"

_He yanked on my robe and tossed a strain of my wet hair over my shoulder and I was growing anger with his interrogation. I was a grown women and I didn't need his approval…_

"Aaron I don't think you need to be a brain scientist to figure it out."…_ I glared at him but the look in his eyes when he stepped aside broke all my previous accusation and pride and I softly stared at him_

"Aaron I love Darien but please don't make me feel guilty for that love."

_He turned and looked at me with a slight blush and smiled_

"I'm happy for you and that's all I've ever wanted for you but if he breaks your heart again I will make him suffer because …."

_In a swift move Aaron had he hands gently holding my face and his eyes in an intense gaze that I was paralyzed under and he continued to speak to me _

"I know what you're worth Serena and I would give up everything to prove my worth to you but I know my role in this situation. Your heart belongs to him.."

_I felt my insides turning. Aaron had never expressed his feeling for me like this. I always knew but kept him as a friend to avoid awkwardness but here in his hands I could feel his intensity in his words_

_I felt his body lean closer and saw his gaze upon my lips_

"Aaron…"… _It was a hopeless utterance as I felt our lips touch ever so softly and him pull away and leave_

_I was left at my doors trembling in uncertain thoughts…. 'What just happened'… I felt tears fall down my face…. 'That wasn't supposed to happen'…_

_I rushed into my room and threw myself upon my bed, the guilt of the situation boring holes in my mind…. I felt dirty… 'Why would he do that to me?"_

_I yelled into my pillow and was startled by a loud panicked knock upon my bed room door_

"YES???"… _I tried to compose my voice_

"Serena come quickly…It's Rachael! She's fighting with the Tengu guy."

"WHAT!!!"

_Upon the announcement I quickly threw on jeans and a tee shirt and ran out the room to met Lita outside my doors who lead me to the garden outside…where I paused._

"STOP THIS!!!"… _I shouted in a firm voice_

_They only stopped swinging but stood in a dance with their swords still drawn. Their eyes full of hatred_

"This traitor deserves death….he allowed the Tengu to attack the Queen and did nothing to protect her from the Black Queen.."

"Those are not my affairs"

"No excuse…you failed to stop them and that makes you a traitor."

_Rachael charged at him with her sword in full death mount, I ran in front of him and our eyes met and she stopped right before her sword reached my flesh_

_Our gazes fixed on one another… I heard her sword drop and her expression change to one of immense hurt_

"My Queen"

_I saw her gaze but my heart was pounding in my ears for my near death experience but I looked at her with compassion_

"Have I taught you nothing? Forgiveness is a virtue that we all must possess, Kenji is training Me." ….._She looked at me with her eyes full of hurt. I knew in a way she felt betrayed…_

_I looked at the others now gathered around and I still stood in a protective manner in front of Kenji, who really didn't need my protection _

"Kenji is here only to train me, so while he is here you will all treat him as a guest in this Palace."

_They nodded but there body language was on guard_

"Since we're all on board we all start training."

oooOOOooo

....Back at Hellsgate a very upset Queen sat upon her thrown...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!....That wretched Child escaped my grasp!"

"My Queen would you like to send someone through the portal gates to bring her back?"

"NO!....Grey's daughter helped her escape, that child posses the Phoenix and I still feel her presences here in this time realm. She is to powerful and will protect the Princess. I can't afford to lose my men."

"My Queen, spies tell me that the Princess's guardian, Luna, sought Kenji, the master Tengu trainer."

"Well, it seems our princess is training..GOOD…I wanted a fight. Know leave me with slave to drain…"

"Yes, My Queen!"

"This world will be mine and I will drain the life out of it and I will have my revenge, Wretched moon child!

To be continued……

Well I added some new drama with the AARAON thing…. I never got to focus on his feelings for Serena the last time I wrote this story and this time I will…. Hope your enjoying this……


	10. bittier sweet

Thanks to all of you that continue to leave comments about my story!!!

Once again I don't own Sailor Moon

NOW on with the story….

Just some friendly Reminders:

Serena thoughts are always _Italics_

Darien's thoughts are Always _**bold italics**_

And my Narration will be _centered and in {italics}_

Chapter 10

oooOOOooo

"FOCUS!! You're losing FOCUS"

_Kenji was relentless in his training. This was the second time I had fallen to the marble floor._

_I stared at his hand that he reached out to me and I took it…_

_We were in the second phase of training… Mental Training….I needed to learn how to refocus the pain, not letting is consume me….it's a very, very…very… painful lesson to learn._

_He continued his onslaught of punches to my mid section… _

"AGH!"....... _I felt my tears well up but I hadn't fallen, Kenji came over to me and violently grasped my face._

" Look at me!"

_I stared at him with tears starting to fall_

"Selene, will not stop her attacks until you are dead. I need you to think about that, Focus your thoughts, your energy, your pain; she wants to kill everything you hold dear."

_He let go of my face, my tears still falling and I straightened up clinching my fist and nodded_

_He knew from my nod I was ready and he continued his punching and kicking, each strike slamming into my legs and sides but instead of my whimpers of pain I let forth aggressive breathing._

_My body becoming numb to the pain… my mind drifting _

_Starring forward….._

_Remembering…. the brutal beating that night_

_The pain… how she wanted me to live….to live through the torment of my pain, she wanted to break me, she wanted me to feel defeated. _

_BUT…I DON'T and I never will._

Kenjis thoughts::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I starred at her facial expression, she was determined, she needed that talk. I was surprised how determined she was. She was Strong. Stronger than some Tengu that I had trained..

I knew she was my Seeker

She fought with a true heart. I felt myself holding to the endearing thoughts of fighting for a cause again, but the moments of the war flashed before my eyes.

I saw my family being beheaded before me and my sisters being raped and I felt a rise in my temperature.

I had started to, unintentionally, cause purpose driven rage into my kicks, because of my distant memories.

Then I heard a loud yelp

I stopped….. my memories broken……………

I looked at Serena, who was on the floor, blood spewing from her mouth and unconsciously ran to her but was met by a hard stone stare

.. 'she's never had that look in her eyes before…'….She suddenly ran at me, roundhouse kicking me in the stomach; I clutched my stomach and fell to the floor in agony.

I looked up to her…

She had not broken concentration and stuck to her mission. I smiled at her… now I was even more impressed….she focused her energy into the kick, which was powerful, I had never been brought to the ground.......I stood up and bowed to her

End of Kenji's thoughts:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"GOOD, now we move on!"

_He was impressed but I was in pain. I wiped the blood from my face_

"Kenji, can we take a minute break? I think that I may throw up." _He starred at me with a disapproving face…"_ I'm taking that as a NO!"… _Then I thought about the pain he must be in and here I was asking for a break. I felt remorseful_…" I'm sorry about the kick; I was not trying to hurt you"

_As soon as I said that I was punched in my stomach, knocking the air out of me…_

_I fell to my knees, trying to breathe again, and I looked up to met his eyes and saw his pursuit continue as he lifted a bamboo rod and was now swinging it into my sides. _

_I was in pain but I tried to keep focus_

_I began to dodge the swings and tumbled onto my feet landing in a crouching tiger position, I stood and caught my breath. I searched the room for a weapon to combat with, while avoiding his onslaught…_

_Then I saw it on the back wall… another bamboo rod….I back flipped to the wall where I gripped it and continued in a dance of battling, each of us receiving equal blows and slamming the rods against each other's flesh, I felt my skin burning, and knew that the liquid running down my leg was not sweat, it was blood._

_I saw his gaze intense on me and I didn't move my eyes from his but I could observe my surrounding and saw the door open _

_I charged toward the door starring into the eyes of the person who entered into this battle ….. 'MINA?'…. I was breathing hard ready to attack her… _

_The heat of our battle had consumed apart of my mind that made sense, I knew Mina was a friend but my instincts for survival had kicked into overdrive… causing me to see Mina as an intruder and I was fighting with the rage that had consumed me…all the while ready to mount a death swing into Mina flesh causing her pain….._

_My body was trembling and my hands gripped the bamboo so tightly I felt the warm liquid start to seep between my flesh and the polished wood….Control… seek control…_

_I looked into her eyes that were filled with terror_

_I heard a rod drop but it was not mine. I felt hands come upon mine and try to loosen the grip I held to my weapon._

"Serena, Come back, training is done for today."

_It was Kenji… 'Had my mind wondered that far away into battle'… I was trembling but not out of fear but of the rage that filled my veins… I felt my energy peak and I sensed Kenji knew_

_He took a stance in front of me to further stop me in finishing my swing toward Mina._

" Serena?"

_He starred into my eyes but the feeling would not go away,_

_I stood trembling further… I needed to release it… this energy building inside of me…..I needed to release it. _

_He continued to call my name but my head pounded, my blood boiled, my sweat ran deep._

"Serena, control your energy, don't let it control you!"

_I was trying with all of my might, I didn't want to hurt Mina, she was my friend… I closed my eyes tightly…._

_Trying to refocus…then there face suddenly came to me…. I started to see them, my scouts....I heard there laughs… I felt there hugs and I started to feel myself shift on my feet…_

_My arms were too heavy to lift my weapon any more and I heard the thud of the rod hit the ground and suddenly I saw Darien's smile in my mind…and I felt the energy disappear_

_Kenji took a hold on to my shoulders._

" Serena, that took much strength to control rage, it is a powerful tool used when necessary, but I feel that your heart was more powerful, you have done well Princess, It takes me years to teach that strength , some never learn it, our training is done "

I _looked to Mina who looked at me with fear and worry; I ran to her and took her into my arms_

"I'm soo sorry Mina; I didn't mean to try to attack you"

"I should have knocked"

_We laughed and she touched my face looking at my condition and frowned_

"What?"

"Serena, you're covered in blood and your face is all bruised."

_She started to cry and flung her head into my shoulder sobbing as her muffled words came out_

"Serena, Please you can't do this, let us help you. It's our duty to protect you… we feel helpless"

_I just clung to her, until that moment, I didn't think how anyone else felt. 'of course they were worried'..but I had to be strong for them_

"I wish there was another way but protocol says that in a challenge it's between the two parties involved."…_ I took her and held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes… _"You guys have always helped me fight my battles but this one I'm wining because I love you guys too much to see you enslaved by that wicked women…"

_I turned and bowed to Kenji who had a smirk on his face; he was starring out the window and looked back at me._

"Princess, you're ready!"

_I stood shocked at his comment…_"How can you say that? We've have only been training for two weeks!"

"You've mastered skills that take Tengu years, if not life times to conquer."..

_He turned to look at me from his daze view out the window_

" I'm impressed and I wish that I could tell you that I hope you win, but then again, I think you already know where I stand. I can't teach you anymore."

_He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye that made me blush_

"You give me a hope Princess or should I say Queen! I know that my journey is over as a Tengu Master because I found you… My Seeker…"

_He bowed to me and I was blushing in confusing and he straightened from his bow_

"I can go in peace"

_I was in shock and didn't know what to say so I bowed back and when I looked up to met his gaze again, he was gone_

_I tuned back to Mina, questioning her with my eyes._

'Where did he go?"

"Serena, are you Serious?...He called you his seeker!"

_I had no clue what Mina was talking about and she knew from my perplexed look that she need to explain and she gave me a deep sigh before doing so_

"Tengu live on earth for thousands of years waiting for their Seeker. It is the one person that they were created to meet, Kenji was created to meet you. There guides for you and once they have met you it's said that there physical form is no longer needed and that there spirit's knowledge and strength are given to its seeker…. His apart of you, his sole purpose was to bring you his strengths and judging by what just happened, he did his job!!"

_I just looked at Mina, I could not believe what she was saying, Kenji was gone, he was a part of me … I searched deep and I could feel an inner spirit not there before and it gave me a confidence I was missing…. I was ready. …I just smiled at her and she seemed happy about that. _

_Then Darien walked in._

"SERENA!" …_**She was bloody and bruised head to toe. Her training was too much to watch and hear… her screams would fill the halls and echo in my ears making me cringed in torment every time… I took her into my arms**_

"Serena, I can't take more of this."… _**I shouted with closed eyes and a tight lip**_

"It's okay… my training is over now…"

_**She looked up to me with a smile and a new flicker was present in her eyes… a new strength **_

"Lets' get you cleaned up before you have more blood all over the place."

_**I held her in my arms and led her to her room.**_

oooOOOooo

_{Rachael sat in her guest room staring into the sky when she saw the sky open up and the guardian of Time appear before her..}_

"Rachael it's time for you to come back "

_{Rachael's was hesitant because she wanted to get to know her father more but she humbly replied}_

"I understand Pluto, thank you for allowing me to stay longer."

"Rachael you must remain silent about your identity to Aaron. He must not know you are his daughter."

_{Rachael felt a deep plunge in her heart and stomach}_

"I don't see why I can't change the way things happen here and maybe things will be different in the future….it's not fair…. He should know…"

{_Rachael stood silent with tears threatening to fall, In her future she knew why her father was never around but she chocked back the raging words to fight against Pluto's demands and silently agreed.}_

_{Pluto took compassion on the young warrior}_

" Your father has a course that he has to take and if he doesn't then King Endymion will die. I hope that you understand."

_{She looked at Pluto who stood in the sky who saw the heart broken eyes of a Childs heart but} {could not wavier in her decision}_

" It's time to say Good Bye."

" I wish that things could be different, I missed them both so much"…

_{These were there last words to one another before Pluto disappeared}_

oooOOOooo

{_The young Rachael walked over to Serena's room and knocked upon her door. She had to inform her that she was leaving. As she waited at the door her mind ran wild…. This was the first time she had ever been allowed to ever step past the main corridor entrance}_

_{Her thoughts were interrupted as Serena opened the door and Rachael bowed to her future Queen}_

"My Queen, Pluto has requested for my return, I must leave."

"Already?"… _I noticed as Rachael stood before me that her eyes were red_…"What's wrong Rachael?"

"Nothing my Queen just sad to leave but I need to say good bye to one more person."

_I nodded because I understood… she wanted to say goodbye to Aaron…. 'Aaron'… I was avoiding him like the plague but I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. I smiled at Rachael_

" I understand…. When you're done come to the main hall…Pluto will open a portal for you. "

_She bowed and left, she went to go see Aaron. _

_My mind was heavy on Aaron. He acted out of impulse that day… 'Was he jealous of Darien?"… I saw them getting along to well but was he putting up an act for me??? I also wondered why Aaron never had a relationship with Rachael._

_They should have met in the future????.... My heartfelt a deep pinch of realization… there is only one reason Aaron wouldn't have a relationship with Rachael…. _

_Because he wasn't there…. _

_I shook my head and refused to acknowledge that possibility_

_I walked out of my room after getting cleaned up from my training. Luna used the Crystal on me to heal my wounds and IT WORKED … I continued down the corridors and I saw Rachael leave Aaron's room with tears._

_I walked over to Aaron's room… and took a deep breath.. 'here goes'… I knocked on his room doors before entering…_

_When I walked in the room the air was thick with tension….. _

_He was sitting in the big antique chair starring at me_

"I…Uh…wanted to see if you were okay?"… _I looked away blushing… 'Don't blush stupid'… I pretend to be interested in the décor of the room instead_

"Rena..??"

_I stopped looking at the décor and gazed at him… his whisper of my pet name was so sincere…I could feel his pain in his tone and it melted my worry _

"Rena, I'm sorry about the other day. I was wrong to have done that."

_He blushed and sat back in the chair his eyes staring at the wall and he continued in a melancholy whisper_

"I can't deny that I was jealous. I always knew that my feelings for you were undeniable but I always told myself that I knew your heart belonged to Darien but in that moment… knowing you were with him… I got jealous… I shouldn't have..."

_I felt ashamed that he had to confess this to me_…

_I walked to him and sat on the floor curled against his leg and closed my eyes…leaning my head on his knee… Aaron had protected me, cared for me, supported me, believed in me…._

_In another life without the scouts and Darien… Aaron was perfect…..I felt his hand start to play in my hair and I looked up to him_

"It's my fault too."… I _paused knowing I was on the verge of crying…_"I knew you had feelings for me and I never distanced myself from you…"

_I clung to his leg and buried my face into his knee and started to cry_… "I was selfish to have strung you along because I was lonely…"

_He let me finish my tears of regret_

"Don't worry Rena, I wanted you to if only to be that close to you for that short time but I understand my place … I just didn't want to admit that the time had already come… it came so soon…it's time for me to go home.."

_I looked up to him and he gazed at me with a soft expression… it was that time… time for me to let go_

"Aaron what happened with Rachael. Why was she crying when she left your room?"

_His gaze changed and he stiffened _

"Talk to me?"

"I can't explain it but when Rachael is near me, I feel complete but when I tried to describe my feelings to her, she just hugged me and left…Did I do something wrong?"

_I knew exactly what he was talking about… it was the same feeling when I met Rini… how I missed that brat…. and in my nostalgia I answered him unaware of the mistake I was making_

"I know that feeling it was the same when I met Rini and I knew that there was a connection somehow…"

_I saw Aaron's unsure face and my eyes' widened in fear…I stood up ready to walk out but I heard him ask the one question I didn't want to answer because I had forgotten I never told Aaron about Rini_

"Who's Rini?"

_I stared at him… if I told him he would for sure connected the dots… BUT… he wants to know about Rini NOT Rachael… it's not like I was breaking the rules… WELL maybe bending them… I turned to him with a smile_

" She's my daughter!"…

_That was my last statement before walking out and leaving his baffled and still unsure state of mind… I closed the door and hurried to the main hall_

_oooOOOooo_

_When I entered the Main Hall the portal was already open and everyone was saying there goodbyes. I walked up to Rachael and held her in a long embrace…_

" I will be waiting for you…" _She nodded and was walking into the time portal when I heard the running of feet_

_I turned to look behind me only to see Aaron running towards her. _

_He flung his arms around her and embraced her in the longest endearing hug_

……_. he knew who she was…………_

_she smiled as he let go and he held her hand till she disappeared before his eyes and he looked back at me with a fury in his eyes that caught me off guard_

"You knew?"

_His words spat towards me with venom and I struggled with telling him the truth, one that he could hate me for, but it wasn't fully fair that her existence was kept a secret... I slowly nodded... avoiding his eyes_… "I knew."… _I said it in such defeat_

"How could you not tell me?"

_His question was filled with the tone of betrayal and I stared at him, as his mind flung into several states of emotions…. his eyes now filled with Sorrow_

"There was so much I could have said…. I didn't even know.."

_His gaze suddenly fixed on me in anger and furry, disgust written on his face…._

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING…."

_His voice echoed in the Main Hall and everyone looked at me with wondering eyes and I heard Darien's voice_

"Serena what's going on?"

_I stared at him with bewildered eyes. I couldn't say anything…. I had already said too much and I looked at Aaron_… "Aaron…I.."….

_I was refrained from continuing my statement when Aaron suddenly hurled over into laughter, taunting me_

_He was fighting with his emotions and I couldn't blame him_

"Oh my God Serena, they don't even know! Do they? Why don't you enlighten them?"

_He stopped short in his laughter, his last words spit out like a dagger…He was lividly angry, his tone changing to stone cold….I didn't know what to tell him, I knew the answers but it could change time, it could mean something horrible_.

"Please stop this…"… _I whispered in pain, Aaron's tactics of hurting me were working. I could fill tears starting to fall_

"Don't you dare cry….You lied to me."

"I NEVER LIED TO YOU!!"… _I shouted my statement….my own feeling starting to affect me, I covered my mouth, staring at the floor, ashamed I had lashed out_

"Serena..What's going on here.?"

_Darien's voice was now demanding answers…. I looked up to Aaron still enraged_

"GO ON, Tell them Serena."

_Looking into Aarons eyes was like being stabbed over and over again… the pain was unbearable to contain… my tears trickled down my cheeks… he suddenly kicked a table that was near a window and sent it smashing into pieces against the wall_

_He turned to me and shouted_

"Are you going to tell them who Rachael is Serena??? OR AM I!"

"Aaron, all that matters is you know.…"

_I was abruptly turned to face Darien… his grip tightly on my shoulders_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.? Who is she?"

_He shook me_

"This has nothing to do with you.." … _I wiggled my way out of his grasp and stared at Aaron with heartbroken eyes_

"You were never supposed to know."…

_I turned and walked away_

"NEVER SUPPOSE TO KNOW??? She's my DAUGHTER SERENA!!!"

_I heard the gasp_

"Serena is that true?"

_Darien's question was one said in shock but I continued to walk away ignoring everyone around me_

"Turn around and look at me. TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

_I just kept walking with each step shattering the existence of our friendship_

" I was there for you when you needed me the most and Now when I need answers from you… You turn your back on me… From this day forward I'm threw with you."

_I stopped cold in my footsteps… closing my eyes… silently letting the pools of my tears fall faster and harder at his statement… 'it was better this way'…. I rather him be bitter at me so slowly I won't care him anymore… it was easier than facing the fact that the only reason Rachael never knew Aaron was because somewhere along the timeline he died…._

"Then so be it…"….._I felt my heart shatter and my world break as I ran towards the doors of the main hall only to be fiercely thrown to the ground in a strong embrace_

"Let me go".. _I demanded in sobs_

"NO, not until you tell me what you're hiding from me."

_My head shot up in shock, I was expecting Darien but it was Aaron that was holding me. I turned my head to see Darien in the distance starring at the scouts to stay put. Darien stared at me as I looked at him_

"Serena think about Rini…"

_Aaron turned me to face him, fear, worry, hesitation… they were all there in his eyes…. He wiped my tears away….There in his hold I felt his desire to know about the daughter he never knew about and I thought about Rini… how would I feel in Aarons position… my heart was filled with a pain unbearable to live with _

"If you truly want to know then I will tell you but know that if you go to her then you condemn her to a future that she was not destined to fulfill and you could alter the future .."

I saw the baffled expression in eyes as he tried to weigh out his options and in a defeated tone he let go of his grip of me and spoke

"how come she looks at me in wonder like she has never seen me?"

"Aaron.."… _I touched his chest his energy filling my already aching heart_…. "Rachael will never meet you because you don't exist in her future or mine."

_He turned looked at me and I saw the gazes of those around me_

"I die?"

_before I could say another word I flung myself into Aaron's arms and I cried, I just wanted to hold him, few people know the fate of others, I felt as if he were gone already, I didn't want to let him go. I felt his arms go tighter around me._

" Serena, take care of her, Please."

_In shock of his response to me I pushed myself away and starred at him… his tears running down his cheeks _

" I promise."

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny object and handed it to me_

_It was a ring_

"It was her mother's… she want her to have it."

"It's beautiful _..."…. I looked up to him…_ " She will be taken care of like one of my own."

" I know she will be"

_He kissed my forehead and hugged me, I was blushing because the scouts and Darien were starring and I could tell Darien was growing jealous, but he liked Aaron, but I don't think he liked the kiss._

_I starred at Aaron and he starred at me, we laughed and laughed harder because we both were thinking the same thing, that Darien was so jealous!!!! Aaron looked over to Darien_

" It was only a small kiss!!"

" don't get comfortable!"

_\Aaron took my hand and ran down the hall with me with Darien chasing him and calling him rude names…. 'this was so Aaron"… trying to make Darien jealous on purpose… we laughed_

_That's how I remembered it......................_

_Now opening my eyes I was in a puddle of blood and looking around the scene I had flash backs of my dream… 'this was my dream'…._

_I looked down to the man in my arms who was dying_

" Serena?"

_His voice calling out to me in weakness but peace_

_I grasped his hand…..my tears falling onto his beautiful face… then I felt his body stop trembling in pain and I knew he was dead… I embraced his body close to me and sobbed into his beautiful locks of hair_

_" NO, please, come back, come back!"_

_I suddenly felt a blast of energy and I was flung against a rock hitting my head_

_Everything was blurry as I tried to focus but I heard water and felt arms wrap around me as I was lifted carried off....... _

_I blacked out._

TO be continued............


	11. Precious Memories

SO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW: Marie53,Moonlight12, Jovian Sun,

Special thanks to my new Beta Reader that will be looking at my work from now on: Forlornromanticis

Chapter Eleven:

_My head was throbbing from the rock that broke my fall. I was on the wet ground, my vision still blurry. I could hear the battle going on around me… __**'Ah…'**__ I tried picking my head up, only to be gently pushed back as I heard Raye shouting out attacks. Apparently we weren't out of danger yet…_

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE BIRD… ATTACK!"

_I heard Amy talking to Mina as I struggled to stay conscious._

"MINA? Is she okay?"

"AMY! She's _bleeding!_"

_I felt Mina over me. What was she talking about? I groggily put my hand to my head, only to feel a warm substance upon it..._

"I'll give us some cover! Just get her out of here Lita!" Mercury shouted, "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

_We were running again…. I felt Lita carrying me._

" Lita!" Serena said… "Put me down… I need to get Darien! He was over there… _please_."

" I'm sorry Princess but we will have to regroup; you're hurt.

"THAT BITCH HAS NO CLASS! Sending her army", Lita Said furiously anger at the situation

_I looked out at the pitch-black sky._

_Reaching out, I blacked out once again._

_::::::::::::::::::The Black Skies… They were when I first realized it was time:::::::::::::_

_I sat in the garden looking at the Pitch Black Sky and stood up with determination walking to my room. I was nervous, but I knew that I was ready for battle. _

_The time had come._

_I opened the door, and to my surprise… the Senshi were there. They smiled at me; then Raye stepped forward bowing to me… 'To me!'_

"My Queen, we have come to prepare you for-"

_She paused and her voice crack which caused me to walk gracefully to her and embrace her._

" I need your strength. Please, don't cry…" _I told her, and looked into her eyes, _"I'm ready."

Raye continued, "We are here to dress you for battle."

:::::::::::::_My eyes opened again because of a loud scream. I realized I had blacked out again::::::_

_Lita was still carrying me as I heard a loud scream fill the battlefield once again. Raye?... She needed my help. I was helpless lying in Lita's arms. My head was still bleeding. I shouted at myself 'Focus Serena …push past the pain.'_

_I felt Lita's arms grow tighter around me as I began to struggle against her grasp._

"Let go of me, Lita- I need to save Raye!"

_She just kept running; holding me in a death grip; not allowing me to move_….

"Lita! LET ME GO! I _need_ to…" _I glanced back to see Mars looking at me_

_I heard her voice just then. 'Raye…'_

_She was using her telepathic communication._

"I love you Serena. Remember me..." Raye said.

" NOOOooooooooooo!" Serena yelled, "RAYE! Please don't! We can win another way! COME ON!"

Raye Answered back with a fiery determination…" I need to keep them busy while you guys get away...... bye Princess."

_She cut off her link._

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND! ETERNAL… FLAME…… _**IGNITE**_!"

_A large red flash caused the ground to shake, making Lita lose her footing, which consequently sent me hurling toward the ground._

_I tried to stand, tears falling from my eyes. "_No... Oh God! No!... RAYE……. Please come back!"

_I felt an arm grab hold, leading me away, and when my eyes traced up to the arm's owner I realized it was Mina. Then, I felt Raye's strength suddenly leave this plane. She was gone. Tears streamed uncontrollably across my face._

_Suddenly, I heard a voice enter my head. A memory flashed in my mind_

_It was of my moon mother holding me, while I was crying, because Raye hadn't allowed me to play with another child. _

_My Moon Mother whispered to me, __"One day, you will understand that gratitude is the sister of loyalty. She is like that for a reason. Raye will always be unwavering, building a stronghold against doubt. Her faithfulness is a wonderful sign between friends because it is a pledge of her devotion."_

_My mother kissed me; I thought about what she said, and I knew now what she had meant. _

'_That was Raye's pledge of devotion. She was always steadfast and what a stronghold she had over-'_

_I smelled Mina's hair as it hit me in the face; it still smelled of roses. I closed my eyes letting past memories flood my mind again, as we ran from the scene._

_::::::::::::::::::::::__Preparing a Queen for battle was a ritual… one that was Intimate::::::::_

_Mina took my hand, leading me to my bath that smelled of __**rose petals**__. She removed my kimono, undoing my odangos. We stepped into the tub; then, I took Lita's hand._

_Japanese bathing meant much more than merely getting clean. It was a time for relaxation and contemplation, a sensual pleasure, feeling of well-being, and harmony with ones surroundings. Bathing could be a single retreat or, as it was now, a shared experience. In my culture, the Queen was always accompanied by her female servants._

_They were far from servants, more like sisters. But right now, I was their Queen; bare before them, and unashamed. They were my guardians, my friends. I loved them dearly._

_:::::::::::I opened my eyes; Mina's hand still gripping my arm, running::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Mina was leading me forward, but I only saw Amy following suit. _

"Where's Lita?"_ I asked with a hoarse tone, only to see Amy avoiding eye contact with me, and grasping my other hand. _"Where's LITA?"

_Silence…_

"Come on Serenity, we need to get out of here. We have to get you somewhere safe," Amy said.

_Now that I realized what they were doing, I put my feet on the ground trying to stop them._

"No… We can't leave Lita_!" I turned around, snatching my arms from their grasp, only to look upon an __oncoming army of vampires and mutants gradually advancing under Selene's control._

_Then, I saw another huge blinding emerald-green flash, and I saw the lightning._

_" __**Jupiter-**__ NO!"_

_I saw Jupiter's face appear in my mind's eye, and my eyes caught sight of her body landing heavily to the ground, her limbs limp._

_" Bye Princess…"_

_I fell to my knees._

" Come on Serena, we have to go," Amy said.

_I just cried letting forth unbridled sobs.... _"Jupiter.... Lita…"_ It took all of my power to get up, as I started to run back toward her._

"Serena, STOP! Don't! LITA DID HER _DUTY_! Please don't let her death be in vain,"… Mina cried.

_I stopped, hearing Mina's plead. I looked to the ground. Flashes of earlier events coming back to me…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::: Lita laid me down across her legs, relaxing me ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_She was washing my hair, lathering in sweet smells of vanilla and cinnamon, and massaging my head, neck, and shoulders._

_Raye lit incense, praying. Humming sweet melodies, she sat at the edge of the tub playing her harp; it was enchanting._

_Mina was bathing me. I closed my eyes, preparing my mind. I felt the soft cloth run over my body, and my tension wash away._

_Amy then performed for me our cultural Japanese tea ceremony; she was so skilled at it. Then, she served us._

_Their skilled gifts were a testimony of their loyalty. They lifted me from the water, placing a robe around me, and lead me into the dressing room._

_I was placed in front of the full-length mirror as they dried me off, and began the ceremony of placing my armor on._

_It was Lita who placed every piece upon me, her warrior-like instinct perfectly in sync with the placing of every piece. She slipped on my under suit, which was much like a bathing suit. Then she carefully added each additional piece._

_The breastplate, first, which bore my family emblem of the crescent moon, and then the back plate, second._

_The plates were thin pieces of fierce steel that hugged my body allowing me to move freely. It wasn't like the clunky metal of the Renaissance period. Next, she put my boots on me, along with the knee armor._

_I was almost ready. Strangely, my legs were still bare, and not much more would cover them. A skirt was clipped to the back allowing it to flow over my bottom much like my sailor skirt did._

_The armor was light. I felt almost bare, but I stood in the mirror, with my Senshi around me._

_Mina fixed my hair into my signature odangos. _

_They looked at me._

" You look beautiful…" they gasped.

_Then, Lita handed me my sword. I remember the sound it made when I placed it in my sheath. I saw her face and eyes…_

_::::::: I was suddenly jolted back to reality.... I wouldn't see those eyes again:::::::_

_I turned to see the two remaining Senshi who had fear written on their face. _

_And then I recalled how similar it was to before, with Galaxia. I was going to lose them all… _

_My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a huge black thundering cloud appear behind the presently smaller demon army, and I sensed her…Selene… She had officially broken over into our plain. _

_My heart dropped; I couldn't lose them all again. I loved them. I could not let her hurt them anymore..._

_I was exhausted, but I was going to give it my all. I felt tears starting to well up as I turned to them._

"Mina …. Amy… Thank you, but it's my turn to protect you."

_They looked at me confusedly, and I looked at them with pure determination_. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

_I pulled my scepter from my subspace pocket. I sent them flying to the ground with it, where they laid unconscious._

_I ran from them, refocusing the pain._

_I closed my eyes_," KENJI! I NEED YOU!" _I felt a sudden rush of energy._

_My thoughts suddenly refocused…_

_She was evil, and her heart, incapable of healing. In the beginning I wanted to reach her. I kept running, carrying myself further and further into battle_. _But she was teaching me the most valuable of lessons- that not everyone was worth saving._

_I looked up from my inner thoughts, and realized I was at the place where this all started. I went to the rock, and saw my blood. Reaching to touch my head, I felt the seeping wound and winced. Then, I looked forward, and there I saw him…._

_Tears welling up, I started to replay the moment before this tragic affair; walking up to him, I fell on my knees before him._

_The bittersweet memories filled my mind._

:::::::::::::::::::::::_Lita had finally finished dressing me when the earthquake hit_.:::::::::::::::

_It startled everyone; it sent us all running towards the garden where we saw the thick black clouds gathered together, slowly covering the city in darkness. Screams could be heard._

_I looked to Darien who stared at me in astonishment, and bowed._

"You're ready!" he said.

_I nodded, and he touched my face._

"The armor fits you well…"

_I blushed before him…_ "What do we do?"

_He turned to everyone._

"It seems that she has sent an army beforehand to weaken our defenses. The only thing to do is to prepare for battle."

_The screams were getting louder from the streets that were being invaded outside the palace fortress._

_I shut my eyes tightly feeling the pain of the screams and realizing that Selene knew my weakness… the love for my people and my friends…and she knew that they would fight till the death…_

_I was naive to think that she would come alone, to fight me, and only me. She wanted me to suffer, and knew where to start._

_When I opened my eyes, there before me stood my scouts in full transformation along with my Prince… Prince Endymion._

_He walked up to me; we embraced; and then kissed me passionately. _

_I knew this kiss… It was the kiss that held our eternal flame and eternal love. It was the wordless kiss that told an endless story of our love… that no matter what happened, we would continue to be together- in this life or the next... _

_A tear fell from my eyes. He wiped it away... I turned to a touch on my shoulder._

"Aaron!" _He was dressed for battle in full gear._

" NO! You _can't_! _**You could die**_!" _A sudden chill hit my spine. I stopped myself; this was his destiny, to serve his Queen. I looked at him..._

"I promised, and I will keep my promise to love her like my own," Serena said.

_I ran and embraced him; he kissed my forehead._

"This is my fate. Just take care of my daughter, and tell her that she has her mother's eyes…"

_I nodded. We ran toward the scene flinging ourselves into the battle, each of us wielding our swords. I could hear the scouts shouting their attacks._

_I looked around; everything was almost in slow motion. I wielded my sword to behead the undead vampires._

_As I spun I could see them all fighting for the same reasons we always fought for. Peace..._

_That's when I saw Lita fall, and Endy running over to help her. I was furiously fighting my way over, when I saw a mutant charge toward both of them, bluntly hitting Endy over the head with his sword. Endy was on the ground unconscious. "NOOOO!" I screamed. My mind quickened my strategy to get over to him._

_I ran faster, and took more demons down with me. My sword made precise hits, as I steadily gazed at Endy on the ground unconscious, panic racing through my mind- just when I saw the mutant's sword go up...._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_I_ _found myself flinging my body over him in a protective shield, holding him tightly to mine._

"Goodbye, my love…" _I whispered in his ear, wincing, bracing my body for the pain of the sword…. but it never came. _

_I unclenched my eyes and turned around_.

_Everything stood still. My heart jumped into my throat…. "Aaron…" I never noticed the tears rolling down my face onto the cracked earth beneath me_… "AARON…!"_I yelled as his body fell to the ground, and I let go of Endy running to him._

_In the distance, I heard my scouts calling out to me._

"Serenity… come back! There's nothing you can do for him!"

_But I didn't heed their words. All I saw was Aaron, but I knew that their concern for me was valid as I saw the mutant monster starting to run towards me. The scouts took action as their colored skirts whizzed by me. They struck the monster down, but did not manage to pull me back or distract me from Aaron._

_I crashed down to my knees next to my dying friend; holding his limp body as if I were nursing a baby. Tears kept pouring out of my eyes. His body was trembling. Then, he looked me in the eyes... It was a look of peace._

"Serena..." the Senshi said.

_His body stopped trembling._

"NOOOO!" I _wept loudly; the demons around me seemed to be shaken to the core_.

"Wake up, please wake up!... please…" _My pleas were ignored because he was gone. My heart felt as if a hand was inside my chest, squeezing it hard. My stomach felt twisted._

_I only looked up to see Endy up and fighting again. They were all still fighting around me… Then, Endy sent forth a powerful blast; it flung me from Aaron, and made me hit my head on something._

::::::::::::::I opened my eyes, seeing his dead body again:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I won't let you have died in vain," Serena said.

_I whispered into the darkening world that was surrounding me. I looked forward, seeing that this wasn't going to be easy, but I wasn't backing down…_

_I clinched my fist tight, and closed my eyes._

"I will fight for you; my fallen friends," Serena said.

_Tears poured down my cheeks at their brave sacrifices._

_And I ran toward her…Selene…. _

"I'm coming"….

To be Continued………………….


	12. Love and Hate

Hello my readers

AN: in this chapter I am introducing Luna and Artemis into the story… they are the ones that are dialoging with Darien in the beginning of the story…

Last chapter:

We saw what happened to everyone though Serena's eyes…

We lost Aaron who fulfilled his destiny to help save Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity by sacrificing himself

And we lost two scouts who used their max power to try to protect our future Queen and their fellow scouts

This chapter we find out what happened to our beloved Prince

Chapter twelve:

"PRINCE!... PRINCE! _PLEASE_ WAKE UP!" Luna shouted while pawing his face lightly.

"Luna, is he still breathing?" Artemis asked his voice filled with worry.

"Yes, but he took a good blow to the stomach when he used his crystal. He flew right into the tree." Luna looked at Artemis with worried eyes. She had sensed a loss in Planet Powers, which could only mean one thing… "Artemis can you use your power to find the Senshi?"

"Yes, they are losing planet power..."Artemis looked into Luna's eyes with a very similar glint in them that took her back to the time when the Silver Millennium Kingdom was being destroyed.

" NO!" Luna shouted realizing her senses were correct.

" I'm sorry Luna but I can sense Amy and Mina are weak."

Luna nodded with tears streaming down her feline face as she feared for Serena; panicked she used her Crescent beam to search for her energy.

" I can feel Serenity. She is strong, but I fear she is in a rage... If she lets it control her, the crystal will die. It can't heed the power that comes from hatred. She will lose any strength she has, and Selene will kill her."

While Luna was deep in her fretting for Serena, Prince Endymion was stirring.

"AHH!"

The Prince winced in pain gripping his ribcage.

"Luna, look…!" Artemis shouted drawing Luna to Endymion's actions. Fearing only for Serena's safety Luna jumped onto the Prince and tried to explain what was happening.

"PRINCE! Please, I know that you are not- "

But before she could finish her explanation, Endymion was up and frantically surveying the area.

"SERENA!..." Endymion looked around pausing, trying desperately to remember what had happened.

_**What happened? The last thing I remember was Serena and Aaron… "Oh God No…" "Where is she?"**_

As Endymion's mind recollected its memories, he panicked finally realizing that Luna and Artemis were there with him. He looked to them with worry.

"Where's Serena?"…

" Prince, we don't know where she is, but she is still alive. Your blast from using the crystal caused her to be flung from Aaron, and she hit her head on a rock, but the girls carried her away. That was the last time we saw her…" Artemis huffed out in reply to the Prince.

"… And what of the scouts?"… Endymion wondered about their condition.

Both Luna and Artemis looked away with tears before Luna spoke up, her voice cracking.

"Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter are dead, and the other two are very weak."

Prince Endymion closed his eyes in silent grievance of his dear friends. He knew that Serena would want nothing more than vengeance for them. He knew that this was not good. She needed to try to stay in control of her mind. As he opened his eyes, he realized that the dark cloud was closer, and immediately knew where Serena was.

"Baka! She's going straight to Selene," Darien said looking straight toward the blackening cloud that announced Selene's presence.

He looked to the two feline guardians with intensity.

"I'm going after her."

"No Prince- we can't risk losing everyone again… it's just too painful."

Luna looked at the Prince, and his eyes told the same story they did so many millenniums ago. Endymion didn't care if it cost him his life, he was going to protect Serena, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

"She's all that matters…"

With those last words to the two guardians, Prince Endymion took off toward the black clouds.

"There's nothing we can do anymore Luna. We'll just have to wait."

" I know", Luna replied to Artemis who was trying to offer comfort in this time of sorrow.

oooOOOooo

_**I stood in the empty field with undead demons around me, frantically searching for Serena. 'She can't have gone that far…'**_

_**I screamed her name, hoping that she would hear me.**_ "Serena!"… "Serena!"… _**I needed to find her.**_

_**As I continued my search forward on the battle plane**_ _**I spotted her. She was screaming at the skies in a raging fit. I ran toward her… **__"SERENA!"_

As Darien ran toward her, Serena yelled at the skies furiously demanding for Selene to come forth.

"_YOU WANT ME?_ I'M HERE! COME _FIGHT_ ME!"… _I stood there waiting for her, but I heard a voice that wasn't Selene's…. ENDY?_

'_Oh god no, he can't be here!' I turned and was knocked down._

Darien had tackled Serena to the ground, restraining her from furthering provoking Selene to come forth.

" What are you doing? You can't fight her. You are much too weak! You are going to get yourself killed."

_His eyes were filled with worry and fear, as he yelled to me concerned. I gently pushed him off of me, and knelt before him._

" I love you more than life itself, and I won't lose you again like with Galaxia." _I leaned in close; passionately kissing him, I focused my energy on us._

_He parted from my kiss feeling the amount of energy that I was using._

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

_I put my hand to his armored chest, and drew the power out from his crystal. This helped further my plan in trying to self-teleport him to safety; he squirmed in pain._

"Ahh, Serena…What are you doing?"…Darien asked wincing in pain.

"I'm teleporting you safely away."

"What? How can you do this?" he asked.

"I learned a new trick from a friend…" _I smiled inwardly thinking back to Rachael's private lesson on teleporting. It was a measure she taught me as a "just in case" measure, but since it took more energy than I could spare, I was tapping into Endymion's._

"No! _Please _don't do this," Endy desperately pleaded with Serena, realizing that she was succeeding as he now saw the changing of scenery around them, and the two scouts she was delivering him to.

_When I saw Amy and Mina, I knew I needed to break the link…_

"I love you, and I won't fail."

_I kissed his cheek and ripped off the emblem on his uniform, which caused him to detransform. I pushed Darien now toward them, out of the circle of energy, and I self-teleported back to the battlefield._

_I was alone, and felt drained._

_I fell to the ground trying to recuperate, but was startled by a loud laugh... an all too familiar laugh...I lifted my eyes and saw her..._

_I collected myself and shakily stood, grasping my sword, determined…. remembering my promise to my friends that I wouldn't fail, and that I wouldn't surrender….Ever!_

_And suddenly upon remembering my fallen friends, I felt a burst of energy that ran through me._

_I felt arms holding me steadily, and a powerful love that was undeniably theirs; Selene had taken that from me…. Lita… Raye… and Aaron… but their spirits were still with me. I stood firmer in my stance knowing they were helping me wield my sword._

"Are you ready to surrender, pretty princess, and let a real Queen rule? Your fighting is worthless; there is nothing you can do to stop me," she cackled.

_I stood standing welding my sword, staring intently at her. She gazed at me realizing that I wasn't as defeated as she thought I was. I smirked at her to show her I wasn't lying down without a fight._

_Her gaze became one of annoyance._

"SURRENDER! Drop your sword. Do you really think that you can win this fight?"

"I'm at least going to try," Serena said.

"When I defeat you, don't think that I am going to spare the rest of your friends. The only one I _want_ is Endymion."

_I felt my face contorted with rage suddenly forgetting my sorrow; I could hear my heartbeat increase in agitation like a jackhammer. Her statement sent my blood boiling, and my body grew making me sweat. _

_I looked at her hoping my eyes were a clear message of how much I truly hated her now._

_Slowly her face twisted into a smirk_, "NOT SO LOVING ANYMORE…ARE WE?" Selene said knowing that she had hit the right button.

_She lunged at me _

"AHH!" _Her sword flung at me cutting my arm._

_We began our heated battle. A force field came around us, locking us into battle; no escape until death._

oooOOOooo

Upon seeing a bright light, the last two scouts held up their hands to shield their eyes, but when the light disappeared they were stunned to see that Darien was there.

Darien was upon the ground yelling, grasping, for someone that was no longer there.

They ran to him, putting their arms around him, in an effort to calm the hysterical Prince that had started to pound at the ground in frustration, and weep in bitter tears.

"DARIEN? You're here. But how?" Amy asked.

Darien only shook his head, and Amy looked to Mina for help.

Mina could tell something had happened that was beyond the Prince's control, and she reluctantly asked the one question that was plaguing her.

"Where is Serena?"

Darien turned to the scout of Love who was in her civilian form, and mumbled out something that she didn't understand. When she leaned in closer to listen again, he had composed himself enough to whisper out…"Baka."…

Mina starred at him in puzzlement thinking that he was calling her this, but the distant look in his eyes at the black sky over her shoulders made her realize he was talking to the person that was no longer there.

"BAKA!" Darien shouted as he stood with his fist balled at his side…. "She went to go fight Selene by herself, but I won't let her."

Upon his fierce words there was a sudden mild shake in the earth, and in the distance a cloud of energy could be seen that had gathered into a circle.

Amy and Mina stood up on their feet.

"It's started," Amy muttered.

Darien gave Amy a worried look before dashing off towards the cloud.

" DARIEN, STOP!…WE CAN'T INTERFERE OR WE FORCE HER TO FORFEIT HER CROWN!" …Amy cried out towards the running man.

He froze and turned to the blue-haired girl with a look of bafflement.

"What are you talking about?"

Amy hesitated before answering, about to choose her next words carefully. Instead, she pointed to the abnormal cloud in the distance…

"It's a force field created by Serena, and Selene's opposing forces. Once they enter into battle, it locks them in until one of the energies no longer exist, but any disturbance from the outside will cause that party to automatically forfeit."

Darien looked at the force field with defeat… _**'What can I do?"**_ _**…**_ he so desperately wanted to continue in his dash to help her, but knowing that it would defeat the purpose of everything she was fighting for, he dropped to his knees.

His fellow comrades accompanied him to look upon the energy that continued to fluctuate in intensity.

"We can only wait now," Mina said.

Darien closed his eyes and focused his energy… whispering in his heart to the love of his existence… _**' Aishiteru, Serena."**_

Darien opened his eyes, "We should return to the Palace away from the battlefield where we might become targets again."

Both scouts nodded in agreement, and slowly walked back towards the safety of the Palace walls, but every now and again they looked over their shoulders in worry of their Princess' predicament.

oooOOOooo

_I concentrated on my defenses, and let my muscles settle into the rhythm of our swordfight. With each clank of the metal sounding like raging thunder, I could feel my muscles straining._

_We were matching each other swing for swing, each breathing hard, each with blood coming from wounds._

"There are no clever moves that can help you now, _Princess_!" Selene shouted panting trying to mentally break Serena's composure.

"Yes there are," Serena grunted while taking two swings of her sword. "You just never learned them!"…. Serena finished saying while lunging into Selene, breaking her defenses, and cutting Selene across her arm and leg.

Serena turned to hear her cry out in pain.

_That's when she looked, and swung her sword at me. I was stunned._

"AGHHHHH" _She cut my leg, which made me drop onto one knee. Selene began to laugh._

"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC."

_She spat her words at me like venom, and stood up again. I tried to stand, but slipped instead. I looked back up only to stare into her smiling eyes, as she looked down upon me._

"I will kill you and enslave this world. But, before I kill your precious scouts, I will see them bow to me. Then I will have Endymion love me. And _You_….."

_She pointed to me with her sword…._

"_You_ will be a distant memory"...

_I spat at her in response which caused her to cruelly kick me and send me flying into the force field wall. I wailed out as a current of energy ran over my back like fire before I fell to the ground face first._

_Her laughter at my pain filled the air._

_In her glory moment, I managed to pull myself to my feet but was hit again with an energy charge from her hand. The pain was starting to take its toll on me as I fell again to the ground onto my back, with a hard thud._

_I felt the pressure of her bodyweight as she laid her hands upon my neck. I looked at her; her eyes were black and consumed with darkness._

_With her hands upon my neck she squeezed, and squeezed, and began to ramble off words._

"I am hatred ...I am rage ...A dismal, ravaged life...In darkness...Thou shalt come unto me...In darkness...Thou shalt worship me...In darkness... _DIE_!"

" I feel sorry for you…" Serena choked out in between gasps for air. "You live in darkness, and there will never be light."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" _I was hit with another blast making her remove her hands from around my neck. I was able to gasp for air in short panting breaths as I saw her moving quickly to retrieve her sword._

_In full charge she lunged at me. I was able to tumble to the other side, but was cut across my back. My only salvation from death was my armor, which protected me from being cut too deeply, but blood still spewed forth._

_I winced in pain as I pulled myself into a tiger position. I felt rage creep over me but as much as I wanted to be mad, my heart broke; she was alone… and my heart broke for her._

_Suddenly, I felt a light fill me, and felt my body straighten. When I looked to my hands I saw that I was glowing, and my armor was transforming into a beautiful white shimmering gown…..I was QUEEN SERENITY…_

_I looked at her with sympathetic eyes, and reached out my hand to her._

"WELL, _LOOKS_ like someone grew up," Selene sarcastically spit.

" Selene, Your heart is filled with much pain. Let the light fill you, _please,_ _my sister_!"

_I saw her eyes tremble with disbelief._

" YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER! YOU TREACHEROUS BITCH!"

" _Please_, We can start over. I will love you. You are still family!"… _I desperately tried to make her see that she could be healed from her pain._

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DIE, DIE _DIE!"_

_She lunged her sword toward my chest. Her skin was pasty white, void of emotion. I removed my hand, calling forth my wand and my inner crystal, and called forth the only power that could take away her pain… "_MOON CRYSTAL HEALING!" Serena shouted.

_A brilliant white light shot forth toward Selene and she screamed in agony. But suddenly, her own energy came bursting forth, and we were locked in telepathic communication._

" DIE YOU TWIT"

" PLEASE, LET ME HEAL YOU, MY SISTER, " …_I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and a power surge grow inside of me, which was my love. My desire to heal her was making the crystal stronger._

" I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I WANT TO LIVE IN THE DARKNESS. I EMBRACE DEATH OPENLY, AND FREELY"

" _Please,_ I don't want to kill you," _I walked with all my might toward her, and when I was within hands reach I raised my hand, and with my one finger, closing my eyes, I touched her crescent moon. Her moon brightened, and her memories flooded into my mind._

_I saw all the evil that she had ever done, and knew from that moment, that no good ever lived inside of her;/tears pooled down my face._

" Please forgive me Selene. I wish that things were different."

" Get_ out_ of my memories, they are _mine. _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

_She broke our telepathic link, which caused me to stumble backwards._

_She was matching my power. She was strong, and with a thrust of her hand I felt a sharp pain. I let forth sobs, and I dropped to my knees._

_She had shoved her sword into my stomach. I felt the pain, I felt the blood, but I heard Kenji_'s voice, "FOCUS! Your heart, Serena, is more powerful, but use the pain to push you forward."

_With my hand still holding my wand, I pushed forward the power of the Crystal. I used my other hand to remove the sword from my stomach. I looked into her eyes as she gazed into mine._

_Her face dropped as she realized I wasn't going to give up, but I fell to the ground, and laid there looking at her..._

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES, I HATE YOUR LOVE, I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE"

"I _know,_ but I love you enough to want this pain to go away. I won't give up on you, even if it means my life." _I stood with all my might_….." Please Crystal, fill me with your power to bring healing to my sister. I want her to know love, to know a family, and to know compassion and forgiveness."

Selene stared on in confusion as she pondered, 'What was she doing, she was dying?'...Selene could not rationalize this emotion that Queen Serenity was displaying because even as the blood was pooling down her white gown Serenity wanted to save her…. even after all that she had done.

Suddenly, something wet was washing over Selene's face. She brushed her hand against her cheek…

_"What is this? NO,, NO,,, I DON'T WANT THIS_…Stop This NOW!"

_I opened my eyes and we stood in a long gaze at one another, still wielding our powers. I thought that I had seen a tear, but then she started to laugh and my heat broke._

"_Not even the crystal could heal her. She was filled with too much evil. She was an evil creature birthed to only know evil…."_

_I suddenly dropped to my knees as the crystal within me dulled out in despair, and in my sorrow I heard a voice… It was my moon mother… I closed my eyes to focus on her voice. _

" My dear moon daughter, the crystal can only heal those who want to be filled with purity; she refuses. The Crystal will die, and so will you if you continue….There is only one thing to do my love…"

"NNOOOOOO!" There has to be another way! There has to be- everyone deserves to know love," Serena said.

"I'm sorry my daughter, but not everyone wants to know. You are much too weak…anymore energy used on her, you will die, and she will remain the same."

_The voice left, and before me stood Selene with her sword._

_I clinched my eyes, and bowed my head to open a mind link to my scouts and Darien._

_"Help...Minna…"_

_I could feel that they had heard me, and I was filled with their energy. This caused Selene to be thrown across the field in to the forcefield._

_I heard them call upon their powers for me._

:::::::MERCURY STAR POWER  
:::::::VENUS STAR POWER

::::::::EARTH GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER

_Even in death I heard their powers; they lived as part of the crystal._

::::::: MARS STAR POWER  
:::::::JUPITER STAR POWER

_I was suddenly in mid air as their powers filled me, giving me a new energy to use….I looked to Selene who was starting to collect herself, and I looked at the dark force field around us. I suddenly knew what I needed to do._

_I raised my hands to gather the energy, and concentrated it on breaking the force field walls. When they shattered, the energy pushed away the dark clouds…. I used every ounce of energy they gave me to push away and heal all the darkness that had consumed the land and people…. Also, healing over the scouts who had given their lives…. I would give them back to them._

_When I was done I fell to the ground in a thud, my crystal slowly fading, and I felt my body slipping away as I focused my gaze on the dawning skies._

"SEE! You are weak! You saved everyone around you, and look you're dying! I will reign queen, and your people will still suffer. Nothing can stop me,… nothing!"

_I looked into her eyes, as she lingered above me, and whispered out my last words as I smiled at her and I saw the now almost light gray skies._

"I am the Warrior Queen, defender of my people, Guardian of the Silver Millennium Crystal, Sister to all the planets and daughter to the Moon...Within my heart lies the destiny of my people...I am ETERNAL NEO-QUEEN SERENITY!"

" I AM THE ETERNAL QUEEN, YOU INSIGNIFICANT MEMORY"...

_She wielded her sword as I watched in slow motion. Her sword came crashing down into my chest; I let forth screams of agony…_

…_... But I saw the rays that peaked over the trees. It was the morning sunrise. She pulled her sword out._

_I looked into her eyes, and grasped her hand…_ " I love you sister…"

"What?"

_The sun peaked over the trees, and I saw her face as the light touched it, and she looked to see the sun…_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_She was completely paralyzed._

_I closed my eyes; her agonizing cries filled my ears. She was dying. She could not escape, the sun was upon her…. the only light of purity that she could not run from….she was a creature of darkness, a vampire. In all of her rage to kill me, she didn't even notice the sunrise._

_Tears ran down my face, her cries of agony were now shrieks, "Please end her pain," and as if the sun obeyed my command it rose in full force and her screams stopped. I felt her energy surge the ground, causing it to tremble. She was dead._

_I closed my eyes, and I let forth one last gasp for air, "Darien..."_

THE END! JUST KIDDING!... To be continued


	13. sacrifical love

here is the last chapter to my first and most memorable story

thanks to all those who commented on the story and continued to be an inspiration for me to continue

ALSO: BIG thanks to my Beta Reader forlornromanticis

**hit her page up and check out her stuff**

**SO on with the story:**

**and REVIEW**

**Chapter 13**

_I felt consumed in the light of the sun as it warmed my dying body. I could feel the tears slowly trickling down my cheek… "Darien…."_

_Darkness consumed my body; I felt cold, but I felt strangely alive. Then, I heard a voice._

"Princess Serenity, welcome."

_I looked in the direction of the voice, but everything around me was fuzzy… "Was this heaven?"_

"Am I dead?"… _I asked unsure. _

"Not exactly. You were dying, but I choose to stop time and retrieve you in your state right before death."

"_Stop time?"_

"You can stop time… then you must be the woman that Rachael told me about- the one who sent her to protect me."

"Yes, my name is Pluto. I'm the guardian of time, and I'm afraid that the events which happened today, were not supposed to have occurred. YOU were never meant to live in America, my dear princess. I should have tried earlier to change events, but it's taboo to interfere or Stop Time. But, the future depends on your survival, and so I've risked everything in order to make this decision. I pray that the Gods will have mercy on my intentions…"

_I truly understood her sentiments, but her comment made me both offended, and sad… I loved my life in America, but this woman risked her life to save me from dying._

" I don't regret going to America. It was the happiest time of my life. "

_I heard her sigh._

"I understand, but I only have one choice that I can give you, and it ends with you never living in America. But, the battle with Selene _will _occur. Aaron's death will occur, but you will still meet Rachel."

"I don't understand… if everything will end the same, what's the point?"

"During your stay in America, events that were suppose to occur never happened. One such thing was that Aaron and his wife were to reunite and consummate a male child, an heir for Aaron's lineage to continue. Aaron and Darien were to become allies in the Peace treaty and write one more treaty together, called JEAN. It would end the racism against Mutants and unite humanity. This was supposed to happen in the two years that you left. Yours and Aaron's friendship ultimately will flourish. Selene will use Aaron's wife against him and come after you using her telepathic abilities to corrupt Jean…."

"STOP!"…_A deep remorse came over me, and I didn't want to hear anymore_… "Why do so many lives have to be jeopardized in order for me to live?…It's not fair-"

The guardian of time understood her future queen's heart, but time was not responsible for destiny and fate.

"My dear princess, One day this world will live in a peaceful harmony, and never again will death reign, and people will no longer suffer. But before that can occur, we must triumph over evil, and the people who give their lives do it willingly."

_In my heart I knew that she was right, but I didn't want anymore suffering and dying_…. "Then, I must do the same. I will sacrifice my life in America in order for the greater Good to prevail."

"Then it is done. I will return you to the night of the Peace Signing."

"I loved the life I made for myself, but it would be a selfish choice if I would ultimately die and leave the world in shambles. Then, I can't die, but I still battle Selene- so ultimately I _die_?"

" Your second battle with Selene will be much different. You will not face her alone, and with the help of your scouts and King Endymion, you will triumph without flaw. "

"Will I remember everything?"

"I leave that decision with you. If you want, I can erase all your memories before sending you back, or you can choose to live with the memories that you have created."

Serena thought heavily before answering. She would never again live the life she had in America- the people she had met… The things she learned in that moment helped her make her decision.

"I want to remember so that in my heart that life is always with me. And, maybe I can still use my education to help Darien more this time.""

Pluto smiled, and picked up her staff to open a time portal.

She sent Serena into the portal…

_I could feel myself floating through the portal, and when it closed I could see again. I was standing. I saw that I was still injured, but suddenly there was a blinding white light, a flash, and the world around me began to spin. I closed my eyes, and the spinning stopped. When I opened my eyes, I was seated staring at my reflection in the mirror._

" OH MY GOD" " NO WAY!"

_I was eighteen again… WAY TO GO PLUTO! I still had my memories, but I was saddened. I looked at what I was wearing. It was the gown I was wearing the night of the event. I looked to the clock. It was 12:30 in the morning_.

" THEY'RE IN THE LIBRARY! THEY'RE ALL STILL ALIVE!"

_I jumped up, ran out of the door and down the corridor, and suddenly I froze. It was all the same. In my heart, I knew exactly what they were saying. I braced myself. I had four years of knowledge stuck in my head… I worked my butt off in America. I graduated top of my class with a Bachelors degree in Foreign Relations, and a minor in Business Administration. I knew that the paper headlines the next morning would be, 'Princess Heart of Gold.' I just had to approach the situation calmly, and act like I didn't know anything. This actually turned out to be very hard because I did... which was way weird! I walked into the library this time. I saw everyone freeze, and watched Darien as he stared into the fireplace._

" I know right now, you are very upset with me. I can try to understand why, but I will let you know that what I did tonight was the right thing to do. Please listen to my reasoning."

_I secretly wanted to bust out in laughter because I was about to recite my thesis that I used for my final project at my American university. I looked at them all firmly in their eyes, as I did with my professors. I walked in sternly, head lifted, shoulders back, chest lifted, and making direct eye contact. This was going to be funnier than I thought._

"The earth is a generous mother; she will provide plenty in abundance, which includes her soil of justice and peace." _I saw in their eyes that their minds were beginning to wonder where I was going with this_. "I feel we can agree with that?"

Darien turned, and looked at me giving me a bewildered look, but I had caught his attention.

" Now, while still pursuing the method of realizing our overall strategic concept, I come to the crux of what I have come here to say. Neither the sure prevention of war, nor the continuous rise of world organization will be gained without what I have called, '_The Purity of Heart._' This means a special relationship between the conscious decisions of action for gain, and the actions that cause true results without personal gain. It is my duty to state the facts as I see them, and to place my people above self-righteousness and personal gain. If we adhere faithfully to the charter of the '_Purity of Heart,' _and walk forward in dignified and sober strength seeking no one's land or treasure, seeking to lay no subjective control upon the thoughts of men; if all moral and material forces and convictions are joined with your own 'Pure Heart,' then the high-roads of the future will be clear- not only for us, but for all, not only for our time, but also for the millennium to come. If you agree that the principles I have expounded on are the fundamental criteria for peace, then true peace is reachable and achievable. What happened tonight will only expose untrue intentions, and bring to light fundamental flaws."

_They had baffled, yet profound faces, and I loved Darien's look…. PURE SHOCK! I just ran to them, and embraced them in my arms. I looked into each of their eyes, and I kissed their foreheads, remembering their sacrifices, their gifts to me, and their deaths. After kissing them, I came to my fiancé._

"Darien, I'm sorry that this was not what you expected for tonight. I know that you worked really hard on preparing your speech. I wish that you would believe in me a little more, but I love you more tonight than ever."... _I kissed him on the cheek; he was still upset. I knew that later he would come to me... I felt years older inside, and I blushed remembering our moment in the shower that he would never know about._

_Then, I walked out of the room with a smile bigger than the full moon outside. I walked out onto the patio, and gazed out into the garden._

"Thank you, Pluto…"

oooOOOooo

Back in the Library, sat a group of bewildered adults all looking at one another, but no one daring to speak the first words… all except for Raye.

"Do you think she heard what we said?"

" I don't know _RAYE_…Maybe it will have you think twice about what comes out of your mouth!".. Lita shouted protectively at Raye.

The two bickered with one another, but Amy saw the face of their Prince.

"Darien, are you okay?"

Darien was still starring out the door that Serena had exited suddenly, and looked at the blunette.

"_Amy_, did you just see what happened? Did you hear what came out of her mouth?"…_**I looked at Amy who nodded yes to confirm I wasn't hearing things, and wasn't already drunk from my few shots of whiskey.**_

' I am actually thinking that I have tremendously underestimated what goes on inside Serena's head. Serena just sounded like a well-educated Political Science Major… I am still in shock."

Suddenly, Darien felt like he had done exactly what he wasn't suppose to have done… He had doubted her… and his feet ran out the door.

"_**How could I have doubted her choices after all the ones that she has made to get us all to this point?"**_

Darien ran out the door with Luna worried behind him. " Darien,… Where are you going?"… But she stopped at the door, and realized this was a situation they needed to work out on their own.

_**I was heading toward Serena's room when I saw her out the window. She was gazing at the roses that were lit up with light from the moon. She looked stunning. I felt all of the anger from the night melt away. She was beautiful... I walked up to her.**_

" Beautiful, aren't they?"

" Yes," Serena said and continued to stare at the roses in full bloom.

Darien looked upon Serena, and followed the fine line of her chin, to her full lips, to her sparkling blue eyes, and a serenity fell over him, she was just too beautiful to be mad at. How could he have even thought to be mad at her…

" Serena, I know that I blew up tonight on you, and I'm sorry, my love. I just wanted to come out here, and tell you…"

_I looked to him, and he stopped speaking. I looked into his eyes, glistening with unshared tears. He took my face into his hands, and pressed his warm body firmly against mine, which caught my breath in my chest._

" Serena, you are the most breath-taking creature on this whole planet."

_I stared into his eyes, placed my hands on his face, and recited a poem I had written for him when I was living in America._

Sweetness tells me  
I can love the world.  
Dignity tells me  
I can rule the world.  
With sweetness we conquer the world.  
With dignity we embrace the world.

Sweetness is anxious to teach me  
How to become a morning rose.

_Your _Rose

_He starred into my eyes, tears falling._

_He whispered into my ear, _" I don't know who you are, but I am willing to spend every day of my life discovering everything about you because just when I thought I knew you, you still bring many surprises. I'm intrigued in your presence, baffled at your words; you leave me in a lingering want."

_He kissed me passionately, and I let his kiss consume my soul. I took his hand, and lead him down the hall._

" Serena, where are we going?"

" I think I need a shower!"

THE END FOR REALS


End file.
